


Hellraiser

by Elielephant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elielephant/pseuds/Elielephant
Summary: Eustass Kidd witnessed the power of "voodoo" twice in his life, thanks to two of his Supernova rivals. His curiosity about the power was limitless, so when he crossed paths with a stronger "voodoo" mage, he snatched her up to be a combatant on his crew. However, he soon found out she is more than he bargained for since she is the one to order her devils, not the other way around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite for a story I wrote years ago on FanFiction.net, but I'm not really happy with the current atmosphere and environment of that site, so trying out Ao3 instead since it gives more freedoms, options, control, the list goes on. I've spent years trying to work on this rewrite, and at this point, I feel like moving platforms will be like a fresh start for me. Though, please keep in mind that I wrote this story nearly 8 years ago (and it took me 2 years to finish it along with it's companion piece, Bones, and it's taken me 4 years to edit both stories). I was able to take a lot of creative liberties since we don't know much about Kidd yet, but I have done my best to update this story with the canon information that is currently out there. However, I still have my non-canon points in this story and it may or may not change depending on how the canon information fits my current plot (which I have planned out already). I am still in the process of revising the current chapters I have up on FF and I also plan to add illustrations (because I actually can!), but I will wait to add those illustrations until all the chapters I have posted on FF have been revised and moved over here.
> 
> Hopefully you will still enjoy the story I have to share. :)

# 

#  **Hellraiser**

The dark night sky twinkled with colorful paper lanterns that swayed in the soft breeze. The decorations were strung above the bustling streets like spotlights for the villagers that enjoyed the festivities. There was a carnival smell that lingered in the air, the scent so potent that the taste of greasy chicken and deep-fried cakes pierced her nose and invaded her tongue. She stood between a pair a noisy food booths, lurking in the shadows of flamboyant signs and banners that displayed cartoonish imagery of dancing chicken wings and funnel cake.

Loud, joyous laughter blended with jolly folk music as the villagers wandered from booth to booth that lined the entire street. Drunk men stumbled together in unstable lines down the road, their arms linked with their mates. They dared to flirt with the pretty young girls that worked for vendors, which earned the ire of their flustered wives and the angry women would drag their drunken husbands away by their ears. Children scurried along the cobblestone roads, weaving between their parents like swift mischievous mice. The sound of their bare feet was a harmonic _ pitter-patter _ as the children threw firecrackers against the smooth bricks to startle their elders. The old men and women would shake wrinkled fists and worn canes at the little ones, shouting curses at the children that retreated with snickers.

She stepped to the side, allowing a small group of five young boys to sprint by in the narrow alleyway behind her. The children taunted an old man that blistered like an angry cat, steam hissing from his crimson ears. Then they threw more firecrackers in the ground to fuel the old man’s rage. A thin billow of wispy smoke rose from the ashen spot on the cobblestone, and the sparks fizzled on the brown leather of her boots. Her sharp golden eyes flickered behind the shadow of her cowl when the boys disappeared into the shadows before the old man could catch up.

Winded, the old man’s body withered. His back hunched over, using his timeworn cane for support as he rubbed the fresh sores blooming on his spine. “Watch out for them hooligans, outsider!” He snapped at her, his cane gently tapping the black soot on her boot. “They’re too wild tonight with those dang crackers!”

She frowned, holding her tongue as the old man huffed and turned to leave. She knew fully well that she didn’t blend in with the locals, but she had tried her best to stick with the shadows. The cover of night was supposed to aid her, but she couldn’t do anything once someone saw her. She stood out like a sore thumb. The villagers wore simple clothing while she wore a pitch-black cloak with chains stitched to the shoulders of the ebony fabric, and the decorative links that secured her scabbard to her back would glow a faint shade of orange. The metallic surfaces glistened brightly in the light of the lanterns, turning her into a beacon when not in the shadows, but she could use her short height to her advantage in a crowd of such tall people.

“But they’ll notice me in a heartbeat…” She mumbled worriedly to herself. “Those giants are basically the _ high ground _ compared to me.” Then she wildly shook the thought from her mind with a shake of her head. “No, _ nononono _. Keep yourself together, Gabriella.” She told herself firmly, gently patting her cheeks with her gloved hands. 

She just needed to get to that tower she saw on the other end of town, but she was cautious about how she would reach the area. While the villagers were mainly gathered in the city’s central square, she didn’t know who would be lurking in the shadows near the tower, especially since she had done such a wonderful job pissing off a pirate captain with powerful men under his command. It had been an accident, but apparently that wasn’t a good excuse.

“It’s not too far, Gabs,” She murmured, glancing up at the dark ebony tower that seemed to kiss the full moon. “You just need to make it there, do the scan, and then be on your merry way.”

Then her ears twitched when she heard villagers panic in the background, and not too far away from where she stood. Ducking behind the vendor of the food stall that sold chicken wings, she stayed out of sight to observe.

It had been the three monstrous men that chased her from the docks. They towered over the masses, long green trench coats trailing behind them with each large stride they took. Blue surgical masks covered their mouths, but the fabric was pulled by the corner of their lips, exposing the frowns underneath. Black shades hid the emotions in their eyes, but the deep creases in their furrowed brows showcased each man’s dark scowl. The giants’ foreheads pulsed with annoyance as they scanned the crowds, shoving the drunks out of their way.

Gabriella grimaced at the sight; they were still on the hunt.

The three men drew closer and she darted from the cover of the food booth, quickly rounding a corner into the alleyway between the two booths. The shadows welcomed her, bathing her in darkness as she pressed her back to the wall until the light of the street could no longer reach her. She held her breath, staring as the group of three men until they stalked out of sight.

She tapped her gloved fingers to the bricks, mentally counting to ten. Then slowly, she leaned away from the wall and stuck her head out into the light cast from the street. The movement caused a lock of ginger hair to slip past her hood, the vivid shade of red gleaming radiantly in the light.

“**There!** ”

The chains on her shoulders jingled when they jolted upward in shock. Whipping around, her golden eyes went wide when she saw the silhouettes of a small group of men on the other side of the alley. Though the light of the street behind the men obscured the details, she recognized the long green coats. She bit her lip to stop from cursing as the group of men charged forward, whipping out their weapons. The daggers glared dangerously in what little light the alleyway held, the blades thin but razor sharp.

Gabriella knew she shouldn’t tempt fate, but she couldn’t simply run out of the alley with those three towering thugs patrolling the main street. She had to do what she had to do, and she scoffed in annoyance at the thought. Then she held out an arm, a sharp gold aura engulfing her gloved hand. With her fingertips, she gently flicked away a cluster of ten tiny orbs, the glowing spheres increasing in size as they zoomed toward the group of men. The flurry of orbs morphed, the image of golden imps taking form. The golden imps cackled mischievously as their wings beat rapidly against the wind and the little devils ambushed the group of chargers. The men stumbled when the imps dashed underneath their feet to trip them, and when the little devils pulled at clothing and hair, making the men swat them away in a desperate attempt to escape the devilish annoyances.

Then abruptly the imps stopped, flying high above the group and they giggled roguishly before vanishing into thin air, popping like bright gold fireworks.

When the men regained their composure, they looked back to where she was standing at the other end of the alleyway, but she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

He stretched his back in the fresh air of night, twisting his torso around until he heard the satisfying crack of his spine pop. Then he tilted his masked head side to side, his long blonde hair swaying with the motion. With another gratifying crack, he moved to his knuckles, popping each and every one.

The masked blonde still performed the action even though the pockets of oxygen had been popped. His mind began to drift as he scanned over the docks. It was surprisingly vacant of people, yet there was a vibrant glow from inside the tiny port town. A hum of noise filtered from the area, polluting the quiet docks that only had a few ships anchored for the night. It would prove difficult to get any supplies, despite the time of night. They needed to restock after that rather long battle with Basil Hawkins hat extended across land _ and _ sea for a few hours. Another Supernova wasn’t going to go down like any other pirates they had crossed. Though, the battle ended with a standstill due to a massive Sea King that seemed to part the waters between their galleons. His captain would never admit it, but that Sea King was probably a good thing.

“Oi, Killer.”

When he heard his name, the masked blonde looked over his shoulder to see their navigator, Chamberlain. 

The navigator easily passed through the maze of the men unloading empty crates and barrels from their ship. Then he stopped before the masked blonde, the navigator running his hand through his shaggy ebony locks, a slightly annoyed expression on his features as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Brought sleeping beauty,” and as soon as the navigator said the words, he lunged forward, but he caught himself by taking a large step with the momentum of the push. Yet, a dull look remained on his pale features as he slowly turned around and shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown overcoat.

“_Fuck you,_” a venomous hiss followed as heavy footsteps pounded against the wooden dock.

Their captain stood before them, dark bags under his eyes as he ran his pale fingers through his wild crimson hair, and the absent jingle of gold bangles was noticeable. It looked like the redhead had just rolled out of bed. The blue sash across his waist was crudely tied and the bandolier that held his weapons was nowhere in sight, leaving his bare chest more exposed to the elements than usual. His maroon fur coat was carelessly thrown onto his shoulders and the goggles usually perched on his brow were hanging around his neck.

“Who the fuck wakes someone up at 3 A.M. in the damn morning.” The redhead continued to drone as he massaged his temple.

“Someone that shouldn’t be shrinking on their duty as Captain,” Chamberlain was blunt.  
The redhead growled, grabbing a fist full of the navigator’s collar. Red rage burned in his amber eyes, his body trembling as he held up a threatening fist to beat the man. Yet, Chamberlain just looked away with a bored expression and sighed.

Killer shook his head and stepped forward, placing a hand on his captain’s extended arm, and the masked blonde could feel the growing tension in the redhead’s muscles. “Kidd, seriously, calm the fuck down.”  
The strain in the redhead’s arm remained, but then gradually he relaxed and released the navigator from his hold. Kidd then sighed, running his hand through his crimson locks once more. “I’m not a morning person.”

“Trust me,” Chamberlain scoffed, adjusting his collar. “We are all well aware of that.”

Kidd sent the navigator a dark scowl, but didn’t bother with a retort. Instead he turned his attention to the masked blonde. “Well, what’s the word?” The redhead moved on. “This place looks as barren as a nun’s thighs.”

Killer held out a hand to the side, preparing to explain the situation on the island, but his voice was drowned out by a piercing screech.

“_What do you mean, can’t catch her!? Get the teleporting whore to me now! _ ”

Their gaze traveled to the pier beside them and they spied on the commotion. A group of men donned in green overcoats cowered before a short man that loomed over them. The crimson fabric of the short man’s trench coat stood out in the moonlight just as much as the white brace around his neck. The cowardly group were blabbering frightened nonsense that couldn’t be understood, but that only made the short man even more enraged. He stormed away and carelessly pushed away the green coated yellow bellies, a few tumbling into the grimy waters of the bay. The short man in red stalked down the pier to his galleon where a small group of men in white coats calmly stood beside the gangplank. Among the men in white was a tall man wearing a shiny silver trench coat. The man in silver and red exchanged a few words before the man in silver quietly led his men in white down the pier and into town.

Killer crossed his arms, curiously watching as the familiar face disappeared into the shadows of the town’s alleyways. He didn’t expect to see the rising pirate captain known as _ The Pin _ and his first mate, _ Silver Slash _ so soon in the New World. It was rumored that the Pin was physically weaker than most, but Silver Slash was an extremely strong man that led the crew in most combat. The Pin was also rumored to have strong ties to the Underworld. No one knew who was his connections were, but it made him noteworthy enough that Killer would remember his name.

Kidd groaned and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Another annoying captain-doctor hybrid.”

“Just ignore them,” Killer stated flatly. “We need to scout the town for a weapon’s dealer and hope that someone is open this late. Doesn’t help that the locals are all probably out,” and he jerked a thumb over his shoulders to the illumination further inland.

Kidd cast it aside. “We’ll find something, even if I have to break down a few doors,” then he started to walk forward, waving a hand over his shoulder. “Heat, Wire. We’re movin’ ou—”

The redhead barely got the last word out before an unnatural sound echoed in his ears, the odd noise of a large zipper being opened right beside his head. With brows furrowed in confusion, he slowly turned to the side and his eyes widened in shock when he saw that it looked like the atmosphere was rapidly tearing a black hole beside him. It was like he was staring into the darkness of the universe. Then from the murkiness of the vortex appeared a figure robed in black, and the tiny body collided with the redhead’s chest full force. The clatter of metal was the only sound as the dock went eerily silent.

The redhead grunted in pain when his back rammed into the docks and the smaller person landed upon his chest, the unknown presence producing a feminine squeak. Kidd peeled away from the wooden boards, his hands grasping onto slender shoulders and he pushed away the assailant that straddled his hips. He glowered, but he couldn’t hide the surprise clouding his amber eyes when he saw the soft facial features of a woman partially hidden by the shadow of her cloak’s cowl. Her skin looked smooth, and was a light caramel hue, yet the apples of her cheeks were tinted bright pink.

She mustered up a glare, her eyes piercing like two gold coins on fire. “C—_Ceh… _” she scoffed, her tiny hands locking onto his wrists. Then with one swift move, she gracefully ripped away from his grip and jumped from the awkward perch. 

Her eyes flickered across the crew as she adjusted her hood, pulling it so her eyes were engulfed into darkness. She pivoted on the heel of her boot and scurried off, dashing away without another word as another inky black tear in reality swallowed her up.

The redhead felt the masked blonde’s presence behind him and there was a hand held out to him. Kidd accepted the support and got back onto his feet. “_ Hmm. _” Kidd hummed, and looked at the alleyway where she disappeared, a hand on his chin. “I think we found the doc’s teleporting whore.”

* * *

The tall, black tower loomed over the cityscape, overlooking the rolling grey hills that stretched on for miles until the dusty land touched the edge of the hazy ocean water. Hovering just above the rickety rooftop, a thin black veil tore through the atmosphere and a portal opened. Gabriella popped out of the shadows quickly, landing onto the red tiled roof with a harsh _ thud _.

_ Cr—eeeak _.

**C**

**R**

**A**

**C**

**K**

And she yelped in shock when the red tiles gave out from underneath her feet and she crashed through to the floor below. In a plume of dust, she coughed violently, swatting the debris away with her gloved hand. This was why she avoided opening a portal directly on top of the tower; it wasn’t the first time she fell through a roof. When she ran or jumped through a portal, the amount of force she gained tripled when she came out the other side. It was a good combat strategy, but not for stealth or a quick get away. 

Groaning, she stood up and rubbed the sores blooming on her back as she inspected her surroundings. She was inside the highest room of the old tower, the thick wooden flooring underneath her feet dented by the impact. She heard rumor that the black tower was worshiped like a god to the people of the island. They actually prayed to it for good fortune and would celebrate when their wishes were fulfilled. Hopefully the villagers wouldn’t noticed something strange had happened to their Tower of God so late at night, especially when their festival for said god was in full swing. Or at least they could discover the oddities once she had done her business and left.

Then she rooted through the deep pockets of her cloak and pulled out a white gem. The precious stone fit squarely on her open palm and glistened brightly in the moonlight. Then the gem started to hum, pulsing with a rhythmic beat against her hand. Gabriella waited impatiently for the results, staring down at the gem like she was hypnotized. 

The gem turned lifeless, breaking her trance.

“_Shit_,” another dud.

She pocketed the gem, disappointed but also slightly relieved. Even if the island was a dud, it meant that she would be able to leave it and it’s pirates behind.

Gabriella started to dig through her pockets again to find her log pose, but then she heard a terrible hissing sound and the tower suddenly shifted to the right. The building leaned dangerously to the side and groaned in agony as it started to tumble over. Forgetting about the log pose, she opened another portal and fell through, landing safely on the ground as far as possible from the hazardous building. She stood in an alleyway, but she could still see the tower in the distance, quickly shrinking in before a mighty earthquake shook the ground.

Gabriella sighed in relief then she went back to looking for her log pose, but she felt something hiss passed her ears and she ducked on instinct. A shock wave disrupted reality as every building was cut clean in two around her. 

The dismembered houses hovered briefly in the air for a moment before she heard a loud roar, “**THERE SHE IS!!**” For a second, she saw a large group of men in white robes led by a tall man wearing a silver trench coat. The man in silver held a long, but thin, black blade in his grasp. Then the homes sloppily fell back onto their roosts, causing a rush of debris to surround the area.

“_Oh, c’mon! _ ” Gabriella shouted in frustration; she just wanted to leave. Hastily, she ripped open another portal and leapt through. Then she cursed inwardly when she landed in the middle of white coat men. “_Fuck _.”

The five pirates were startled by her sudden appearance, but they were quick to pounce in rage before she had time to summon another portal. Their thin blades lashed out, slicing clear through the brick walls of the narrow alleyway. She nimbly dodged the slashes with grace, and with a flick of her golden glowing wrist, a cluster of imps burst from her hands. The giggling devils clawed at the pirates faces, giving her a moment to breathe, but it only pushed her further against a wall when that familiar black blade whipped against her cheek. The sword sliced through the brick with ease and split the loose ends of her ginger hair.

“You’ve caused a hella lot of trouble,” the man in the silver coat growled darkly.

Gabriella bit her lip, her sweaty brow twitching erratically. The cold brick pierced the fabric of her cloak as she pressed her back further against the wall, and the metal of her scabbard scraped against the red stone. Her golden eyes scanned the group of men.  
Their once pristine coats were a muddied shade of off-white due to trudging through the filth in the alleyways of the town, and the exposed skin of their faces and hands were riddled with scratches from her golden imps. The man in the silver cloak looked calmer than his mates, holding on tightly to his blade that was pinned in the wall beside her head. His ivory eyes were cold, and there were tiny bits of dirt and rubble weaved through his light blonde hair. 

Gabriella sneered at the man, and her fingertips glowed a faint shade of gold. Then beneath the silver coated man, a portal ripped open and he fell through with a gasp. The other pirates stared in shock, and Gabriella took the opportunity to grab her sword, unsheathing it from its scabbard. The dark steel was carved with markings from the base to the tip, the humming runes glowing with a light orange aura. Her grip tightened on the hilt and she charged. The men broke from their trances and lunged forward, murderous intent beaming in their dark eyes.

The shortest man jumped into the air, blade high over his head as a battle cry erupted from his throat. Swiftly, she sidestepped the incoming attack and the thin blade impaled the ground where she once stood, a vein of cracks scarring the ground. Then her ears twitched, the sound of hurried footsteps at her back almost drowned out by the grunting of the shortest man that struggled to remove his blade.

She whipped around with her blade up to block the powerful swing from the tallest man. Sparks flew as the tough steel grinded together, but she mustered her strength to push the tallest man back. The collided fusion of metal broke, and the tallest man stumbled backwards. He attempted to regain his balance, but ultimately failed when she rammed the thick heel of her boot to his gut and sent him to the ground. Then she was alerted to approaching danger, her eyes opening wide. Her attention whirled around to the largest man at her heels, his blade gleaming in the moonlight as he pursued her.

Her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword, a low growl rumbling from the pits of her throat as she swung her blade in a wide arc to ward off the largest man. He barely avoided the sharp edge of her steel, his eyes wide when strands of his blonde hair fluttered down to the ground.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as the orange aura of her blade’s runes intensified. The narrow distance that she had missed was replaced by flames that burst from the steel’s edge and the fire engulfed the largest man’s body. The blaze clung to his clothing and he wildly thrashed his limbs to dim the inferno that ate away at his flesh.

She didn’t squander the distraction caused by the fire and she held firmly onto her sword’s hilt as she brought the steel back to the shortest man. He had frozen when he saw his large companion withering in flames on the ground, and the last sight he saw was her blade sliced his neck clean in two. She followed with the momentum of the strike, her movements graceful despite the blood splattering upon her cloak.

She rammed the heel of her boot to the tallest man’s stomach, keeping him pinned to the mud. She adjusted the hold on her sword, the blade pointing downward and she thrust it into the man’s heart. Blood spilled from the man’s open lips and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Applying more pressure to the weight of her foot against the fresh corpse, she removed her blade with a grunt. Then her golden eyes turned to the rest of the men that had yet to move. They cowered in fear and they dropped their weapons with a clatter, sprinting away at top speed.  
She sighed, watching the cowards round the corner and disappear from sight. She wiped the splash of red from her cheek, a grimace on her features as the dark hue stained her glove. Her eyes then scanned the long alleyway, the stench of blood and burnt skin choking her senses and she shook her head in a pitiful attempt to ward it off.

Then she sighed again, closing her eyes as she twirled her blade and sheathed it. “I’ll worry about cleaning it la—”  
She couldn’t finish her thought when her feet were swept away from the ground by a powerful force that broke through the wall in front of her. The dust clouded the culprit that sent her into the opposing wall, a breathless gasp escaping her parted lips when she felt the stone crack. She slumped against the wall, her body screaming with agony as she struggled to remain on her feet.

Suddenly the bricks behind her produced even more cracks, and before she could even register what was happening, chains snaked out of the walls. Iron shackles clasped around her wrists and ankles, the spare metal retreating back into the wall so her back was flush against the wall. A burst of adrenaline rushed through her veins when her hands collided with the stone above her head, and her feet were rooted due to the harsh clutch of the shackles around her ankles.

A bead of nervous sweat trickled down her brow: she was pinned.

The cloud of grime dispersed to reveal the three tall men she had been extra cautious of, but the trio finally caught up to her. The men in pristine green trench coats stood at attention behind the gaping hole in the wall with arms folded over their chests. Then the three parted to clear a path for the familiar man she really didn’t want to see again.

The crimson fabric of his overcoat swayed with every step he took, and the balled up fists as his sides were white from lack of blood flow. He stood before her, an obvious note of pain in his expression despite how he tried to uphold a dark glower in his olive eyes. “T—Teleporting whore…” His voice was sore, the agony building up in his words due to the brace around his neck. “You’ll pay for what y—you did…”

She frowned, her head turning slightly to the side as she eyed him warily. “I already apologized.” She told him calmly. “It’s your own fault for pushing me to this point.”

“I don’t care—_ugh! _ ” The furious man winced, the rise in his voice putting a toll on his injuries. Sweat dripped from his pulsing brow as he grabbed her hood. “You…” he trembled, his grip tight on the fabric and he pulled it away, and the sight left him momentarily stunned.

The waves of long ginger curls cascaded down her shoulders, the locks framing the sharp glare in her eyes, the golden irises quivering with rage when her hood was removed. She jerked her head away from the wandering fingers that touched her pointed ears.

“A…elf?” the man paused, his lips pursed in thought. Then he shook his head, his pained scowl returning. “Like I care,” he spat and dug a hand into the pocket of his overcoat, pulling out a shiny scalpel. “You made a mistake landing on me, elf. Having an injury like this in the New World is s—suicide!” There was a small strain in his tone as his pitch got louder. He shuddered, pausing mid-thought before continuing in a low voice. “You will pay for making _ The Pin _ wait for One Piece.”

The Pin raised his hand high over his head, the scalpel gleaming in the light of the moon. She closed her eyes, anticipating the blade to pierce her flesh, but the only thing she felt was a dull pain upon impact. Slowly, she cracked open an eye to peek at the sight.

The Pin blinked rapidly in confusion as he stared at the side of his fist, not an ounce of blood dripping from her chest. He pulled back his hand, flexing his fingers to reveal an empty palm over and over again. His brows furrowed, a puzzled look on his features. Then that expression instantly warped to pain. He grabbed his shoulder, his pale hands dripping with fresh blood as he removed his once missing scalpel. Growling, the Pin looked down the alleyway, his cheeks smoldering with a red hue that matched the color of his overcoat.

She let out a sigh of relief, thinking that a kindred soul had taken pity on her; a white knight to save her in her hour of need. She turned to face the hero of the day, a small smile gracing her lips.

Then it instantly dropped to a dark frown when she saw the unforgettable silhouette draw closer, the shadows scurrying off so that a devilish grin was exposed in the moonlight.  
White knight her ass. This was the apocalyptic horseman of war.

There was a maleficent sneer on his red lips, and a dark crackle rumbling from the pits of his throat. The fur of his maroon coat swayed with his long stride as he emerged from the darkness of the alleyway. The light of the moon glared off his wild crimson hair and a shadow crossed his eyes, framing the devious amber glare. He lazily held up a hand, flexing his fingers to produce violet sparks of light that pulsed along his pale skin.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably, her wrists and ankles feeling the weight of the shackles. Her anxiety was through the roof, her chest heaving up and down rapidly as she watched the redhead draw closer. She felt like she was between a rock and a hard place.

“August J. Saddlers…better known as _The Pin._” The redhead slowly addressed the man that weakly held his wounded shoulder. The redhead crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side with a wide grin. “You’re easy to track, how the hell did you even make it into the New World? The Marines should’ve sent you to Impel Down _years_ ago,” then a devious look crossed his amused features. “Especially with that fancy new piece of jewelry around your fuckin’ neck.”

The Pin’s features lit up like the man inhaled chili pepper powder: the pale skin of his cheeks turned bright red and steam whistled from his ears. His grip on the bloody scalpel was so tight that the back of his hand trembled with popped vessels, and then Saddlers pivoted on his heel, ready to lunge forward despite his injuries. But, one of the large men still hidden within the building jumped from the gaping hole in the wall and restrained his captain in his strong arms. Then he leapt away, retreating to the other end of the alleyway.

Then the other two men emerged from the shadows, blocking the view as they both took offensive stances. They stood their ground, yet there was a tiny pep in their step as they bounced on their heels in place. They held up their clenched fists, the latex stretching from the force to the point where the thin material was ripped to shreds.

The redhead merely scoffed at the sight, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Then he placed his hand to the wall, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. A current of violet sparks wrapping around his arm until they disappeared into the wall, followed by a tremor that shook the building and the brick burst at the cement seams. A large metal pipe emerged from the stone, an overload of water gushing with intense power towards the two men. Muffled shouts of pain were drowned out by the sound of hissing, and a smog of heat engulfed the alleyway instantly, making the confined space like a sauna.

She was hit with the spray of water that rushed across the bloody alley, and she flinched at the sudden burning sensation on her cheek.

The approaching footsteps made her ears twitch and she glanced out the corner of her eyes to see the redhead waltz up. His form was just out of reach of the steaming water, the black leather of his boots barely drizzled with dew.

She stared at him, her brows knotting together. “Eustass _ Captain _ Kidd.”

He chuckled crudely. “Always good when we get my introduction out of the way,” he smirked and then motioned a hand towards her. “Now what’s your name? _ ‘ _ Cause I don’t think it’s _ teleporting whore _.”

She scoffed, turning her gaze away from him and remained silent.

Her refusal only entertained him as an amused chuckle arose from his throat. Then he rested his palm against the brick beside her, the side of his thumb barely touching the fabric of her sleeve. There was a sly leer on his lips as he snapped his fingers with his free hand, producing a tiny spark of purple.

The shackles around her wrists and ankles warped under intense pressure, wild pulses of violet weaving in and out of the metal. She flinched at the sensation of grazing energy, piercing through the fabric of her clothing to lightly burn her skin. Then with a loud _ pop _, the shackles snapped open.

She stumbled forward when the misplaced weight was back in her control. Regaining her balance, she sent the redhead a wary glare as she pulled her cowl back into place.

However, the redhead yanked at the hood, allowing the light to cast away the shadows of her features. “Name?” He inquired again, a curious grin on his lips. “This _ is _ the second time I saved you now.”

She averted her gaze from his sharp one, subconsciously rubbing her wrist that bloomed with mild sores. Pursing her lips, she nodded in agreement. “Gabriella,” she replied softly. “Roland Gabriella.”

“Well then, Roland,” he drew out slowly, a dangerous edge to his eerie tone. “Seems like you owe me a favor or two…”

She grimaced, glancing away from the cocky redhead. It was a situation she should have seen coming the moment the redhead appeared from nowhere and helped. No man like him would go out of his way to help a stranger without a reason. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. _ How to get out of this mess_, she thought, _ there has to be something…? _ Her gaze began to wander for an escape route, but her eyes opened wide when she saw there was still a problem that needed to be dealt with.

The steam from the boiling water had finally cleared with the passing wind. The liquid dripped from the pipe, the droplets creating ripples across the hazy puddle’s surface. A heated mist wafted from the shallow pool, and on the other side were the two tall men shielding their faces with crossed arms. The sleeves of their green coats had dissolved to nothing, what remained of the fabric was singed and stained a faint grey. Their bare skin was exposed, though burns did not cover the copper tone. Instead, an inky black substance clung to their arms.

“_ Tch, _ ” Kidd scoffed, his brows furrowed in aggravation at the sight. His once relaxed stance grew tense and his fingertips pulsed with tiny violet sparks. “_Haki._” He ground the word through clenched teeth. “The easy pickings just got annoying as fuck.”

Gabriella gently placed a hand to his outstretched arm. “Let me handle it,” she stated calmly. She saw a flicker of irritation cross his amber eyes, but she ignored it and continued: “I’m the one they were after to begin with.”

The redhead resisted slightly, but eventually he stepped down and lowered his arm, resting it at his side. Yet, he anxiously rubbed his thumb to his middle and forefingers to create a tiny stream of magnetic current that flickered around his hand.

Gabriella took a deep breath in and then out, briefly closing her eyes. Deep in her gut, she would regret using too much magic. But if the redhead—of all people—didn’t want to deal with an enemy that used Haki, then she knew the situation needed to be resolved quickly.

She reopened her eyes, the narrow slits observing the enemy. The two men took defensive positions instead of their previous offensive stances; they knew the redhead was a force to be reckoned with and—oddly enough—he posed as her backup. The men’s flesh was still discolored, but a few patches dissolved to reveal untouched copper skin. She hadn’t come across a Haki user yet in her travels, but she heard rumors they could be powerful foes.

Then a devious grin spread from ear to ear, _ looks like I have to bring out the big guns from my arsenal_, she thought. She stretched out her arm, the golden aura of her magic engulfing her hand.

A shriek echoed off the walls of the narrow alley, making the two men flinch. Their brows twitched violently and beads of sweat poured down their cheeks. Even the redhead was disturbed by the unsettling sound, a deep frown pulling at the corner of his lips. A tear formed along the empty space of the atmosphere, the portal quickly opening. It grew larger in size, rippling with a black veil that shrouded the other side. From the pits of darkness came a powerful growl that made tiny waves pulsate across the puddle’s surface when the ground shook.

Then in a blink of an eye, a large orange blur broke the veil of blackness and water splashed against the bricks of the alleyway, the blur hydroplaning across the puddle as it charged the two men.

The two men crossed their arms in front of their faces once more, but they were not quick enough to reform the black armor to shield their skin and the blur rammed into them, knocking them over like they were bowling pins. _Crack!_ They slammed into opposing walls, imprints of their forms damaging the brick. Peeling away from the fractured stone with groans of agony, the two men looked towards the force that paused at the other end of the alleyway.

The orange hue vanished when the blur stopped, the scaly flesh gleaming like steel armor in the moonlight, and the pale light revealed layered yellow skin that was covered with large scarlet spots. The creature’s form was curled up tightly into a ball and it shuddered wildly, tiny droplet’s drizzling the untouched dirt. Then it unraveled itself a small sliver, the edges of its outer shell framing a large fiery cobalt eye that was cast in a shadow of darkness. The slitted pupil darted between the two men that steadied themselves despite the injuries they had suffered. The beast snarled and rolled up securely once more and then it whirled around, the orange blur reappearing as it traveled at top speed. A trail of dust followed in its wake and it turned to water that sprayed the walls.

The two men tried to shield their faces, the black armor on their skin returning rapidly, but it did not help.

_ Crrrrrunch. _

The unmistakable sound of every bone shattering to pieces ricocheted off the walls of the alley. The two men were flattened into the mud, water from the puddle lapping against their broken bodies.

The beast did not let up on its speed, barreling towards Gabriella and Kidd. She could sense the redhead grow tense beside her, but the gold aura returned to her hand and she snapped her fingers. The portal opened once more, allowing the creature to disappear back into the shadows whence it came.

She huffed, a victorious smile on her lips as she closed her hand into a tight fist, the vortex vanishing as she did so. A Caliamir, an ancient devil known for its thick skin that was tougher than graphene. Their armored flesh made it nearly impossible to pierce the devil’s weak spots, and its swift speed made the task to conquer it even more difficult, especially if the warlock was inexperienced. However, she took pride in the fact that she was considered an elite.

Then suddenly her inner thoughts were interrupted when her wrist was grabbed.

Kidd held her firmly in his grasp, his fingers a powerful lock. He refused to let her go, even when she attempted to peel his hand away. There was a wild look in his amber eyes. “Just like Bones,” a wide grin spread from ear to ear on his lips as he spoke.

Gabriella eyed him warily and shifted uncomfortably on her heels when she heard the familiar name, and her mild attempt to escape became more desperate as her nails clawed at his fingers when she realized what was going to happen.

A dark cackle rumbled from the back of the redhead’s throat as a malicious shadow crossed his eyes. Then there was a tiny break from the disturbing expression when the redhead looked away. His brows furrowed when he heard something step in the water behind them and a trio emerged from the shadows, their boots sloshing through the grimy puddle.

A masked man came first, his long blonde hair swaying with each step he took just like the pair of scythes attached to his hip. He crossed his arms over his chest, wrinkling the black fabric of his shirt. His restricted gaze observed the scene of partially drowned corpses and he shook his head with a small sigh and then looked over his shoulder. “Going in the direction of where Pin was escaping was the right choice.”

A tall man scoffed when spoken to, his hand flicking a lock of his shaggy ebony hair from his eyes. There was a dismal expression on his pale features, but she could see a hint of annoyance in his dark eyes. He then pivoted on his heel away from the redhead, the rifle on his back exposed to showcase its fine craftsmanship and scope attached to the top.

“_Hmm,_” the last man was just as tall as the second, but his complexion rivaled that of the undead. He closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, the light blue dreadlocks swaying with the motion. Then he placed a pale hand to his shoulder, covering the crimson ink imprinted on his skin and he rolled the limb to relieve built up tension. “At least the fight’s over with…too early in the morning to deal with annoyances.”

“_ Geez, _ ” The masked blonde huffed, waving a hand as he turned his attention towards the redhead. “We should’ve known you’d do something _ productive _ since sleep was not an option.”

“_ Tch, _” the sniper scoffed, the faint look of annoyance reaching the creases on his brows.

“Master Kidd.” The zombie addressed the redhead with more respect compared to the first two, moving the subject along to something else. “We were able to get the necessary supplies, so it’s best we move on. Scotty spotted some Marines on the horizon and we haven’t been able to make proper repairs yet. Don’t think we’ll have the time either.”

“_ Hmph, _” the redhead merely grunted.

“And, _ ahem, _ ” the masked blonde cleared his throat and then pointed a finger towards the ginger struggling in his captain’s grasp. “…Who’s _ that? _”

The sour frown on the redhead’s lips widened to a wicked sneer as his gaze traveled to her once more, whispering in a haunting tone: “A _ mage._”

She froze, her eyes wide and cheeks white as snow. Her blood went cold when she heard the redhead mention _ that _word and a rush of adrenaline snapped her back to her senses. Her struggled to escape turned frantic, her hand trying to pry the iron grip from her slender wrist.

Yet, the redhead held onto her securely and pulled her closer. He stared at her, his eyes boring into her soul. “You _ owe _ me, Roland.”

She glared at him, her disagreement voiced in a venomous hiss. “We’re _ even. _”

“_Even? _ ” Kidd’s eyes widened with mild shock. “_Ha_,” it was a short burst of laughter. Then his eyes narrowed into an amused glare. “Sure, I’ll admit you helped take care of those fools, but I really didn’t need your help just like you probably didn’t need my help to remove the shackles. You probably had something up your sleeve.”

Her scowl darkened, and she ceased her attempt to peel his hand away, her hand darting for the hilt of her sword.

The redhead instantly reacted, his other hand locking onto her other wrist. “But you would have _ died _ if I didn’t get the blade.” Kidd continued, using his height as an advantage over her petite form. “So, you still owe me.”

She was trembling with rage, her cheeks searing crimson. “Not a chances in the hells, you bru—!” she was cut off when the redhead’s grip suddenly shifted.

He let go of his wrists and slapped the palms of his hands to her hips and then threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Joining my crew should be enough,” he declared boldly, one arm wrapped around her securely.

“_ No! _ ” She snapped, ramming the sides of her clenched fists against his back. “You son of a bit—_hey! _”

“Nice ass,” and with a chuckle, he squeezed her rear. “A little flat in the chest, but a really nice fuckin’ ass.” Then he turned on his heel, walking past the three men.

The masked blonde shook his head. “Really, Kidd…”

Gabriella’s cheeks beamed bright red and she growled, raising her hand with fingers curled like talons and she summoned a large golden orb in her open palm.

** _Bang!_ **

Reflexes kicked in and she clutched her hand close to her chest. She lost her balance and her body slumped forward, her forehead bumping against the thick fur of the redhead’s coat. Shakily, she looked up to see that the tip of her finger had a plume of smoke billowing up and her gaze continued to travel until she saw that the sniper had pulled back the thick fabric of his brown coat to reveal an empty holster tucked under his arm. Though, in his hand he held the revolver that nearly took her middle finger. There was still a dull expression on his features, but the look in his dark eyes was deadly. There was a menacing aura radiating from the sniper; it was terrifying enough to make her cheeks turn white.

“Try not be a pain,” the redhead warned, snickering with enjoyment. “This’ll be a whole lot easier for everyone if you just play along.”

* * *

He shifted uncomfortably on his heels, his knuckles hovering in front of the small wooden door. He frowned deeply, sweat dripping from his brow. _ I just have to knock _ , he reassured himself with a small nod, _ no one can get mad at me for knocking first. _

Still, he hesitated.

_ She _ was in the room: the spare storage room for overflow equipment, gear and sometimes even food.

A few sacks of potatoes were on the other side and the cook asked him to retrieve one or two for breakfast preparations. His skin had gone cold: it felt like a death sentence, especially after the captain threatened the crew with…_ that. _

He had witnessed that once before, and he made sure to stay up to par with the captain’s demands. He was the youngest member of the crew; he was just a measly cabin boy that couldn’t keep up well with a fight after all. His hard work and effort was what kept him from lagging too far behind, and maybe his ability to listen to orders would keep him alive a little bit longer.

He gulped, _ if there is no misunderstanding _…he grimaced.

Then he took a deep breath in and out; he couldn’t keep the cook waiting any longer.

_ Knock, knock. _

He waited a minute or two, but there was no response.

_ Knock, knock. _

He tried again, positive he heard movement on the other side of the door. It was late and she was probably sleeping, but he would apologize, explain the situation and be on his merry way. No harm, no foul.

Slowly, he turned the door’s handle, the hinges creaking. He opened his mouth to repent for intruding, but his lips zipped shut when he saw the hostile view.

A dark shadow consumed the doorway, a maroon silhouette of a large hound framed by the blackness. A pair of red eyes burned like the fires of hell, turning his form to stone like the crimson aura had devoured his soul. There was a malicious growl that rumbled from the devilish beast’s throat, two rows of razor sharp teeth suddenly appearing.

Droplets of drool dripped onto his boots, making him look down and then back up, blinking rapidly. Then without a second thought, he slammed the door and pivoted on the heel of his foot, sprinting back to the kitchen at top speed.

The cook could get his own damn potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

#  **The Wanted Men**

Gabriella lounged in the hammock deemed as her bed in the tiny storage room. Her legs curled up so her thighs could support the papers she thoroughly skimmed, trying to find valuable information on the Kidd Pirates. They were old newspapers that she had saved over her travels; some of the stories had piqued her interest, but now she could put them to good use.

“_Oof… _” then she huffed when tiny green paws suddenly blocked her view.

She sighed, removing the little creature that was her familiar from atop her head.

Her familiar Musket slumbered away in her grasp, his head tilted to the side so the set of his ivory horns brushed against her skin. The green scales covering his chest shifted with each breath he took, and then, he pulled his legs to his stomach, tucking his elbows against her knuckles. The small wings upon his back slowly coiled around his tiny body like a blanket, covering her hands in the process.

She sighed again, a faint smile on her lips as she placed her familiar by her side, the winged goblin snuggling up close to her for warmth. Then she pat the top of his exposed head gently. “Silly Musket…” she whispered before turning back to the newspapers.

A serious expression then crossed her features as she went back to reading. She swayed back and forth in her hammock, her toes curling against the thick fabric as she continued to read the horror stories about the Kidd Pirates. She flipped through issue after issue, delving deeper into the history of the crew; she knew only a few passing rumors of the Kidd Pirates from her travels. She had tried to summon a portal three times the night prior, but every time she was stopped by Killer or Chamberlain. It was like the two had eyes everywhere. She didn’t try to test her luck anymore after three tries. Now that she was an…_official_ member of the crew, she decided it was best to know exactly what she had been dragged into.

It was not a pretty sight.

She held up an old bounty poster of the captain. A grin that rivaled a devil’s sneer was plastered on his face, and the pale skin of his cheeks were speckled with droplets of dark red. An expression of twisted enjoyment was carved into his sharp features as he stared directly at the picture’s viewer. She even noticed that the image seemed to be slightly out of focus, like the photographer was terrified while taking the photo.

Eustass _ Captain _ Kidd. The bounty on his head at the time the old wanted poster was issued was 315 million beli. It had been raised 25 million after the well-known incident at the Sabaody Archipelago Auction House.

She grimaced and put down the redhead’s wanted poster and then looked at the others that she had picked out. There was a trail of blood not only in the captain’s wake, but his crew’s as well.

Killer, the first mate of the infamous crew. With a name like _ Massacre Soldier _, one would think his bounty would be higher, but it had not changed from 162 million. However, she knew to be wary. The articles on the crew clearly explained that he earned the epithet for the countless lives he stole: Marine and civilian.

Then there was _ Devil’s Shot _ Chamberlain, the navigator of the crew, the deadly sniper that was only a million beli short of being considered a Supernova. Not as violent as the redhead or masked blonde could be, but his sniping made him a lethal foe. She learned that first hand.

Heat the _ Inferno _ , the quartermaster of the ship, who had the high bounty of 75 million. _ Triton _ Wire, one of the crew’s elite combatants at 68 million beli. Matt _ the Hatter _, the crew’s treasurer—oddly enough—had a higher bounty than both of those two. 90 million meant the treasurer had done something to royally piss off the World Government, since none of the articles would admit what he did.

_ Bomber _ Jacques, the flirty Frenchman with a bounty of 47 million. When she first met the man, she had no idea what he was saying, but she got the gist when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Though, Killer was quick to cut off any more contact between the two.

The last wanted man on the ship was the doctor of the crew. He had a measly bounty of 500,000 beli and was known as _ Doc Holliday _ . She looked through the papers and found a small section of what the man did, and she was unbelievably disturbed by the disgusting thing he did to all those Marines while they slept. Kidd must have been _ very proud _.

Gabriella put the newspapers down, pursing her lips in thought. Then she leaned over the hammock’s edge and rummaged through the pockets of her black cloak hanging up on the corner of the shelf beside her. She pulled out a black leather bound journal and she flipped it open, taking out a small graphite pencil from the cover’s pocket and began to scribble down her conclusion of the situation.

_ I’m in deep shit_, she wrote bluntly.

_ The Kidd Pirates are nothing to sneeze at. They are deadly, ill-tempered and violent; not a crew I would have wanted to cross, but sadly that’s my type of luck. They may be “small fries” currently in the New World, but they will continue to grow more infamous as the days go on. I have no doubt about it. _

She hesitated, biting her lower lip in concern.

_ In my position, it’s unwise to travel with them, forced to or not. I walk on thin ice already for leaving the island. There will only be so much Calamity can do to quell the wrath of that Council. If I were to be spotted…it would be the end of my mission, and me. _

_ However… _

She paused, her brows knotting together.

_ I could still salvage this bad luck of mine and use it to my advantage. I have already decided to put a limit on my output of magic so I can’t be easily tracked. The likelihood of a Marine or government official catching on should be difficult if I strictly stick to my sword. Runes or not, the only Marine that can tell the difference is a member of the MRD, but rumor has it that they are spread thin due to the Admiral in charge not making any progress. So, if they don’t think I am a mage, then they won’t bother looking into who I am. _

_ Plus, portals have always been fickle when travelling between foreign places, especially since my expertise as a warlock is in summoning, not navigator. Granted, Madeline was able to give some good hints, but I’d rather not repeat anymore incidents like _ _ that _ _ one. Or previous ones, as a matter of fact. _

_ I hate to admit it, but staying with the crew _ _ is _ _ beneficial to my mission as long as I remain cautious to my surroundings. _

_ They are like my…escort. Once I find Ruby Bane I can easily return to RC and leave the crew with no issues. Whether they like it or not. _

_ For now, as Eustass had said, I will play along. _

Suddenly the door creaked open, not a single knock to warn her of the unknown presence that wanted to enter.

The hellhound that had been slumbering beneath her hammock woke up instantly. The hound got to its feet, its head barely grazing the exposed wooden beams that ran across the low ceiling. A deep growl rumbled from the pits of the hound’s throat, and its ear went flat against its head as the door opened further.

Gabriella had summoned the beast to protect her while she slept, and it was a good call since someone _ did _ try to enter her room. However, Killer was not pleased since he came minutes after the incident in a fit of rage. He explained that a cabin boy was only following orders to get a sack of potatoes and then further clarified that: _ no man on this ship was gonna touch her. _

Misunderstanding or not, she still glared at the intruder that currently entered her room, who was none other than the masked blonde himself.

Killer stood toe to toe with the hellhound, his demeanor never changing. A dark aura radiated from his form as the masked blonde whacked the hound in the nose with the side of his fist, making the beast yelp in pain. The masked blonde feinted a menacing step forward that caused the hellhound to wither into nothing but a puppy. The hellhound cowered before the man that loomed over it. Whimpering, the poor baby slunk back under the hammock’s small shadow to hide.

Gabriella frowned, leaning over to pat the quivering hellhound’s head and then shot the masked blonde a nasty glare.

Killer ignored the glower. “Come with me,” the masked blonde finally spoke and he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Kitchen needs you.”

Her scowl hardened and she opened her mouth, but the masked blonde cut her off as he held up his hand for silence.

Killer tilted his head to the side. “Don’t turn this into some sexist shit,” he sighed, irritated. “Would you rather be on your hands and knees scrubbing the deck with the entire crew that wants to stare at _da_ _fine ass_, or in the kitchen helping the cook and two measly cabin boys?”

Gabriella blinked. “So, kitchen needs me, eh?”

“_Hmph, _” Killer huffed and then turned on his heel.

Gabriella hopped out of the hammock, slipping on her boots along the way. 

The durable shoes were worn from years of use, the black leather filled with saggy wrinkles even when she pulled them up to the middle of her thighs. Her pointed ears twitched when she heard the fading footsteps of the masked blonde and she hurried to catch up, but her brisk stride made her boots slip down her legs, revealing the black denim of her jeans. She had to slow down to adjust the pair of straps on each boot, tightening them so she felt them squeeze against her thighs.

Killer had waited at the end of the hallway. He stood between the set of irons doors that led outside to the main deck and the large stairwell that led deeper into the belly of the galleon. His body was shadowed by the light of the moon coming through the window behind him, but she could see him cross his arms and tap his foot against the floor impatiently.

When her boots were secure, she jogged down the hall where the masked blonde was already climbing down the stairs.

She hadn’t had a chance to explore the ship, not that she had any interest to do so when she abruptly arrived. Yet, she noticed that the galleon known as Hades had quite the curious interior as its exterior. Despite the ship having a traditional wooden shell with large masts and menacing figurehead that overtook the ships bow, the galleon was more…_industrial_ looking on the inside. The walls were reinforced with metal, the sheets spray-painted with the crew’s Jolly Roger and other symbols that were related to the group of men. The exposed wooden beams that littered the ceilings had large iron nails and screws sticking out and chains dangling overhead like knotted vines in a jungle’s canopy.

She hugged her arms, her brows furrowed with worry when she saw those eerie chains. Then she heard Killer whistle and she snapped her head up, realizing that she had subconsciously stopped in the middle of the stairwell.

Killer stared up at her from his spot between two of the four large tables that filled the space of the galley. She couldn’t see his expression, but she could feel the annoyance.

Not to test the masked blonde’s patience any longer, she leapt over the banister of the stairwell, her feet making the tiniest _ tap _ when she landed on the floor. Then she scurried over to Killer who waited for her to be at his side before he continued on. His long stride carried him to the large door on the other side of the spacious room. The door had a small waft of steam filtering through the cracks of the frame, and she could hear the hard melody of rock music muffled behind the metal.

However, Killer suddenly paused as he placed a hand on the metal door. “Where’d you get that injury?”

Gabriella glanced at the masked blonde warily, her brows furrowed in confusion. “_Injury? _”

Killer turned to face her, motioning a hand to her torso. “You have bandages around your chest,” he clarified.

She looked down, pulling at the neckline of her tank-top, revealing the thick gauze around her chest. Then she shrugged. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“_Hmph, _” Killer huffed. He cast the subject aside as he pushed opened the swinging metal door, hollering: “Brought you help, Thom!”

Gabriella was ushered into the room by Killer’s hand, her ears confronted by the of rock n’ roll music playing from the radio on the kitchen’s island.

Smoke billowed out from the doorway, the heat brushing against her cheeks to make them a light shade of pink. Boiling stews bubbled on the open stove, six large pots of different heights producing steam like a factory. A young boy, who was probably only in his mid-teens, tended to the pots, his shoulders tense as he refused to look towards the doorway and continued to vigorously stir a stew filled with chunks of beef, carrots and maybe a few too many potatoes. Beside the stove was an open grill covered in slabs of all different types of meat: chicken, pork and beef. Another boy was manning that station, and he had turned to look at her briefly before going back to his task of brushing a rich smelling barbecue sauce across everything on the grill.

Then a thick metal door on the other side of the kitchen was kicked open, a blast of cool air rushing past her before it disappeared when there was a loud _bang_. Standing in front of the door was a stocky man. The toned muscles of his arms and torso were exposed for all to see, and not an ounce of strain was on his features as he held enough raw beef on his shoulder to be from two large cows. He merely grunted, acknowledging their presence, and then he adjusted his grip on the meat as he walked to the kitchen’s island, the counter filled with fresh ingredients piled in bowls and stacked on plates.

Thom slammed the giant slab onto a monstrous cutting board, making the bowls and plates around it quiver. The cook pulled a red bandanna from the front pocket of his grease-stained apron and then he tied it firmly around his brow to keep his bushy brown hair at bay. Then he grabbed a butcher knife that had been idly sticking out from the scarred wood of the cutting board. “Good,” he finally spoke, his tone gruff and deep. “Razor and Laddie have been falling behind since we’ve entered the New World.”

The younger cabin boy at the stove finally turned around, his blue eyes wide. “_H—Hey! _” He stuttered, his voice high-pitched as an offended glare appeared on his tan features.

Then the older cabin boy at the grill lazily looked over his shoulder. He flicked the long bangs that covered his left eye to the side, his brows draw into a straight line as he grumbled: “Fuck you, old man.”

Thom ignored the two and waved the sharp butcher knife back and forth as he continued. “Put more time and effort into training, they do.”

Killer shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that,” he replied shortly. Then put his attention back on Gabriella, nudging her forward. “Least you have more help now.”

“Aye,” Thom nodded. “C’mon, girlie,” then with his free hand he waved her over. “I’ve got a list of things you can do.”

Then Killer left, and Thom began to give her a set of simple instructions. Wash her hands, firstly, cut all the remaining fruits and vegetables and then throw them all on the grill until there was just a tiny bit of char. The crew didn’t care much for a well-balanced diet, but captain’s orders was to keep them fit and able, so rabbit food had to be added to the meals. Thom’s secret to make the men eat rabbit food was to grill the fruits and vegetables after the meat was done cooking, which was quite the clever idea.

The taps of her knife were constant on the cutting board as she sliced a large array of fruits and vegetables, such as: apples, pineapple, peppers and onions. The mood was calm despite the loud music in the background; it was oddly quieter than she had expected. However, she couldn’t shake the odd sensation that she was being frequently watched.

She glanced up, wondering if the cook was inspecting her work ethic, but Thom was buried into his own work. His head bobbed with the beat of the music while he hacked away at the beef on the cutting board. So, she turned her attention to the cabin boys. Laddie, the younger one, was just as concentrated on his work catering to the stews. Razor, on the other hand, had his eyes glued to her backside rather than the meat sizzling on the grill.

Razor noticed he was caught red-handed, but instead of turning away in embarrassment, the older cabin boy sent her a large grin that oozed with confidence.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. “Sweetheart,” her tone was dull despite the affectionate nickname. “I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole.”

The comment made a short, but thunderous, laugh erupt from the cook’s throat, and the younger cabin boy tried to hide a snicker.

Razor’s cheeks burned with heat, steaming pouring from his ears as he whacked the younger cabin boy beside him upside the head. “Like I’d wanna touch you, _ a-cup! _” He hissed, sending her a menacing scowl.

A single eyebrow rose on her features as she eyed Razor curiously. “With the way you were staring at my ass, it seemed like you thought you had a chance to tap it.” Then she looked away from him, flicking a lock of ginger hair over her shoulder. “Which you don’t.”

The cook bellowed with laughter, the younger cabin boy snickered and Razor growled at both of them angrily. Razor sulked at the rejection, and Thom and Laddie made no attempt to let the denial go under the radar. Throughout the rest of the preparations for dinner, the two taunted him until his entire face was blistering bright scarlet. It didn’t stop until Thom had to split Razor and Laddie up before they broke out into a fist fight. After that, Thom made Gabriella and Laddie set the tables while he and Razor finished up the last arrangements for dinner in the kitchen.

The four tables were piled high with large platters of food. Not a single space was untouched by a pot of boiling stew or a plate of steaming meat, even the grilled fruits and vegetables had a place to call their own. The smell was like a beacon that drew in the crew from the shadows, the men trickling in from all corners of the ship. They fought over bowls, plates and utensils that were scattered between the platters, and the once silent galley grew chaotic.

“C’mere, you three,” Thom waved them over before they went onto their next task as servers. The cook stood at the messy island, a bottle of tequila in his hand and he poured the hard liquor into tiny shot glasses the size of thimbles. “Time for the shots.”

Each one of them took a glass and then down the contents, all of them shuddering at the harsh taste that assaulted their throats. Laddie and Razor then put their glasses down, their eyes wide and their hands shaking slightly, yet they looked alive and alert to handle the rowdy crew. Gabriella was about to follow suit, but the cook grabbed her by the wrist as she was about to set the shot glass down.

“You drinking age, girlie?” Thom asked.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, but she nodded. “Yes?”

Thom poured more tequila into her glass. “Double shot,” he told her. “Trust me, you’ll need it.”

“_Eeeeh?! _” Razor’s eyebrows shot to his hairline in shock. Then his brows quickly knotted together. “She gets one, but we don’t?”

“_Pfft, _” Thom scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You forgettin’ last time I let’s ya’ll have double shots?”

Razor pursed his lips, yet he held his aggravated gaze. Clicking his tongue, he bit back any retort and he turned to unlock one of the pantry doors. Then Razor and Laddie then filed into the dimly lit room filled with cask upon cask of beer. Thom gave her a quick double pat on the shoulder before he stalked away after the cabin boys. Gabriella eyed the tiny glass between her fingers and then shrugged, downing the nasty liquor in one gulp. She took the cook’s word for it, and used the buzz to help her through the ordeal known as dinner.

She, the cook, and cabin boys served seemingly endless drinks to the crew, and also cleared away any empty plates so they didn’t clutter the tables as the men devoured everything in sight. Gabriella tried her best to ignore the disgusting pigs and do what needed to be done, but she was positive that she felt hands touch her ass on more than one occasion. The men were oddly sneaky about it if they did, but sadly they weren’t shy about demanding to see her tits. Though, strangely enough, the redhead hollered at them to quit it. Yet, the men’s pitiful excuse for the harassment was that it was only a joke because she had no titties to show.

Thom would pat her shoulder whenever they crossed paths, a gesture of encouragement she noticed the cook did with the cabin boys as well; a small sign to push on because the chaos would be over soon. The chaos might have been over when dinner was done, but that didn’t mean the aftermath could be ignored. The galley was void of life save for the kitchen staff when the crew quickly cleared the space after dinner, the floors and tables littered with remains.

Razor groaned, plopping down on one of the empty benches and reclined back. He rested his elbows against the tabletop and then spread out his legs, his heels resting on the opposing table’s bench.

The action earned him an annoyed glare from the younger cabin boy that was trying to mop the mess from the floors. “C’mon, dude.” Laddie sighed and he nudged Razor’s legs with the mop’s handle. “The faster we clean the faster we can hit the hay. I don’t wanna be here all night…_again. _”

Razor merely crossed his ankles in return. “After Thom makes us food,” he scoffed, digging through the pockets of his baggy shorts and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Can’t clean on an empty stomach.”

Gabriella stopped scrubbing the table with a soapy rag and frowned, watching as Razor lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips. “Should you really be smoking?”

Razor sent her a glare. “_Geeeeez_, I’m eighteen, _ Mom, _” his aggravated tone was muffled by the butt of the cigarette. Then he pulled it out with his middle and forefingers, a billow of nicotine wafting past his lips. “I think I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

Gabriella scowled at Razor, not wanting to spend the night cleaning a messy galley. She marched over to him, grimacing at his lazy expression and then threw the rag she was holding at his face.

The drenched fabric slapped against his skin, his yelp of surprise stifled. Razor then ripped the rag from his cheek, growling at her with blistering red cheeks as he threw his fizzled out cigarette to the floor.

Gabriella held her ground, her hands on her hips and she was about to give the young man a stern lecture on responsibility. Yet, she paused when her pointed ears twitched at the soft sound of footsteps approaching, and she looked over her shoulder.

A small group of five men emerged from the shadows of the large doorway that led to the crew’s quarters, and the faint silhouettes of stacked hammocks could barely be seen in the darkness. They were uncomfortably quiet as they stalked over, like a grinning pack of hyenas on the prowl.

She felt a hand on her wrist, and she was surprised to see that Razor’s once agitated expression had gone completely pale. He gave her arm a gentle tug, ushering her towards the kitchen where Thom was currently making their supper. Before she could take a step forward, she was forcibly yanked back by her ginger locks. She yelped in pain, wincing when her fall was cushioned by the crook of a burly tattooed arm.

“Hangin’ out with the cabin boys?” The short man that held her spoke, his tone just as slimy as the sly grin on his cracked lips. He pulled her closer to his side, despite her attempt to push him away. “That ain’t any way to treat the _ new _ girl.”

“New_ girl._” A tall man changed the emphasis with a deep chuckle, an amused smirk reaching from ear to ear on his lips. He rubbed his chin, scratching the scarlet stubble that muddled his jawline. “Now _that’s_ something we don’t get to say every day.”

“Which means we need to celebrate!” A thin man cheered and pumped an eager fist into the air, and the two behind him joined in.

The short man held her firmly in his grasp laughed heartily with his mates, creating a small moment for Gabriella to slip away.

A brow rose on his tan features as he looked back at her and then a mischievous glint flickered in his dark eyes. “We just wanna give ya a _ warm _ welcome.” He tried to reassure her, yet his tone didn’t reflect his words.

Gabriella glared at the short man, crossing her arms over her chest. She opened her mouth to decline all _ invitations _, but she didn’t get a chance to say anything.

Razor stepped forward, stretching out an arm to shield her. There was a harsh scowl on his features. “You guys know you can’t do anything like _ that. _”

“_Tch_,” the tall man scoffed, annoyed. He shoved one hand deep into his pants pocket and then flicked the other towards the cabin boy. “And who says so, Razor? We’re just being friendly.”

“_U—Uh_, guys…” Laddie finally intervened, the younger cabin boy wedging himself between the two groups before a fight could spark. He held out his hands defensively, looking between the two groups glaring at each other and a concerned frown appeared on his pale features. “You _ all _ remember what Cap—”

The group of men scowled at Laddie, dark shadows flickering across their eyes. Yet, there was a hint of terror revealed; even Razor look uncomfortably anxious when the younger cabin boy brought up an unknown order of the captain’s. Laddie became tense when he was in the limelight, the younger cabin boy stuttering to continue, but one of the men shoved him away. Laddie stumbled backwards into Razor, the older cabin boy almost losing his footing due to the sudden force.

“We’re bein’ _ gentleman _ ‘bout it.” The short man retorted bluntly, an anxious bead of sweat dripping down his brow. Though, a sneer found its way onto his lips as he stretched out his hand towards her. “Would ya come…_entertain _ us, little elf?” He inquired, his fingers tracing the pointed shell of her ear.

Something snapped within her, her vision blurred to a bloody shade of red.

A low growl rumbled from the pits of her throat as she grabbed a fist full of his ebony hair, making the short man that dared touch her yelp in pain. Then she violently pushed the side of the short man’s head onto the table’s surface. _Cr—_**crack**. Whether it was the short man’s skull or the table was unknown. Splinters flew and red rain splattered the scenery and those within it.

The sickening sound rippled through the atmosphere. There was only a brief moment of stunning silence before the swinging door of the kitchen burst open.

Thom rushed out of the kitchen, a furious expression on his features as he held a bloody butcher knife in his hand and his eyes went wide when he saw the scene. A barely conscious man limp against the table, a small pool of blood forming underneath his head and three men trying to wake him while the tall man confronted Gabriella with fury in his dark eyes. She slapped him, her long nails leaving bloody marks that oozed red on his cheek. The cabin boys tried to stop her, but her strength surpassed both Razor’s and Laddie’s combined effort.

Thom slammed the butcher knife into the wall, the blade piercing the exposed wood and the burly man was swift on his feet, barreling towards the group. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, restraining her tiny body and lifted her clear off the ground before she could cause any more damage to the galley or to the crew.

She tried to escape the cook’s grasp, but his grip was strong as he backed away from the scene. She then resorted to foul insults that the men weren’t shy about countering with their own.

“**What the fuck’s going on here?**”

The men fell silent, and the cook placed a hand over Gabriella’s mouth to keep her silent as the captain of the ship stalked over. A scowl graced the harsh features of the redhead, the goggles still perched on his brow cast a dark shadow over his narrow eyes. He stood tall, his arms crossed over his bare chest void of his bandolier. His shoulders were visibly tense without his fur coat draped across them, the muscles twitching violently from his black painted nails digging into the tough skin of his forearms.

Gabriella ripped the cook’s hand from her mouth and stared at the group of men. Then she venomously spat: “They were _ harassing _ me.”

It went dead silent.

So quiet that one could hear a pin drop.

All the men went pale instantly, fear in their wide eyes as they saw the growing darkness consume their captain’s features. Even the cook and cabin boys looked anxious as they watched the redhead grind his teeth together, currents of violet light pulsing against his exposed skin.

Kidd took a step forward, making the men take three trembling steps backwards. “What’d I tell you last night, bastards?”

No one had the nerve to reply.

“_What’d I say!? _” He barked.

“**Don’t screw with the girl!!**” The men screamed together in unison, their tones high-pitched from fear.

“Or else…” Kidd continued, tapping a single finger against his forearm.

All the men gulped, stumbling over each other as they tried to flee.

Kidd chuckled darkly, watching as they made such a futile attempt to escape his wrath. He stretched out his arm, his fingers flexing with magnetic power. Then he whispered: “Or else you’ll get _ the chain_.”

The chains hanging from the exposed beams overhead came to life, slithering like deadly vipers in the treetops. They darted from the shadows, the links jiggling together in harmony as they wrapped around the neck of the semiconscious man that was left on the floor while the other men tried to take cover. The chains hoisted him into the air, waking him only to try and strip him of his life. The other disobedient pirates joined him, the group clutching the chains that constricted their breath, but the endeavor to cease the crushing embrace on their windpipes only made the situation worse.

Gabriella’s eyes opened wide and she broke from the cook’s hold, running to the cackling redhead that had a twisted pleasure watching the slow deaths. She stood in front of him, grabbing his outstretched hand with both her own. “_S—Stop! _”

A violent spark of purple crossed her hands, the odd sensation making her wince. Yet, Kidd still paused, the chains around the necks of the men relaxing ever so slightly. His heated gaze bore into her soul and it made her flinch, almost feeling physical pain, but she didn’t hold back. 

“Don’t _ kill _ them! They’re members of _ your _ crew!”

“Members of my crew _ don’t _ disobey me,” the redhead’s tone was cold.

“_I’m fine! _” She then shouted, placing his hand to her chest.

His eyes opened wide in shock; the action so startling that the chains lost all life. The men dropped to the ground and gasped for air, flailing around like fish out of water.

“Look, see, _ I’m fine. _ ” She continued, her voice calm as she held his hand firmly to her bosom. “They said things, yeah, but they didn’t _ do _ anything. Do you think I’d let a bunch of sleaze balls lay a finger on me? Not a chance in the hells would I let _ that _ ever happen. The one that should be getting in trouble is me because I beat them to a pulp and also broke a table.” She glanced to the side, her eyes landing on the table that had a mighty red stained split down the middle. Then she turned back to the redhead, her gaze strong as she stared directly into his eyes. “So, give me _ the chain_.”

Kidd looked bewildered, his eyes opening even wider. His brows knotted together in confused thought as he pursed his lips into a thin line. Then he scoffed and ripped his hand away from her grasp and he turned on his heel. “Consider this a warning,” he looked over his shoulder to the group of men still withering on the floor. “Next time I _ won’t _ hold back,” and then he stormed out of sight.

The five men that barely avoided death quickly scrambled from the scene, disappearing into the shadows from where they came to lick their wounds. Then Razor and Laddie quickly approached Gabriella, the cabin boys’ eyes were wide as they stared at her in awe.

“No one’s ever talked like that to Captain before,” Laddie said to her, stunned.

“Do you have a _ deathwish? _” Razor exclaimed, mortified.

Gabriella eyed the two boys in concern. “Has he _ honestly _ killed his own men before?”

The amazed glow held within the cabin boys’ eyes was snuffed out, and then Laddie and Razor both nodded grimly.

“For good reason,” Thom spoke up, a serious look on his features. “Captain ain’t gonna be soft on you if you betray him.”

Gabriella pursed her lips in thought. “Was this a similar situation? As in, they disobeyed his orders.”

Thom shook his head. “Honestly,” then he sighed heavily. “Think it’s Captain’s way of makin’ sure the bastards treat you like a member of the crew and not just a _ girl._”

Gabriella blinked. “I’ll appreciate the thought, _ but _…”

“He’s extreme when pissed, girlie.” Thom warned sternly. “This wasn’t any basic order. Captain made sure to drill it in the bastards’ skulls last night. Not to try and lay a hand on you or else they’d get the chain.”

“They used a real roundabout way to do it, too,” Razor scoffed, rolling his eyes. “_Morons._”

“What’s done is done,” Thom replied and then slapped a hand on each of the cabin boys’ shoulders. “Let’s get back to work boys. Then we’ll eat like kings.”

Gabriella watched as the cook returned to the kitchen, grabbing the butcher knife from the wall along the way. Then Razor and Laddie picked up their tools and returned to cleaning the galley’s messy floor. She had mixed feelings about what the redhead did for her. His heart was oddly in the right place—which was rather surprising to admit—but his reaction to disobedience was unsettling. She knew the Kidd Pirates could strike fear into the hearts of weak-willed men, but she didn’t think that members within the crew were stricken with it, too. It was a concerning realization because men under the pressure of fear would react when the stress finally popped.


	3. Chapter 3

#  **Blizzard**

The sharp breeze was like a sheet of ice. Kidd had to wear his fur coat properly and even buttoned it up because it was just _that_ cold, which was rare for him. A frosty chill usually never bothered him that much, but something felt strange about the cold weather. His galleon slowly trudged through icy waters in the middle of a nasty blizzard. Visibility was near zero, yet the wind seemed oddly calm. It was only a gentle breeze, yet it left a horrible backlash on skin if it were exposed. His pale cheeks had already turned bright red from the whiplash created by the bitter cold, and his crew looked just as flushed. The men wore sturdy coats, the cream colored fur protecting them from the elements, but he noticed they still clumped together like penguins on the main deck, huddling for warmth.

A waft of steam fluttered past his crimson painted lips with each breath he took, and he looked to the side, his attention on the navigator at the helm.

Chamberlain’s brow twitched, the navigator concentrating on maneuvering the galleon through the abnormal storm. His ebony bangs were slicked back because of the slush clinging to his hair, and there was a serious look carved into his features.

Kidd could have discussed the strange weather with his navigator, but they had seen many wonders on the Grand Line. An anomalous blizzard would only be added to the list of unexplained events they already encountered. Instead, he turned to the masked blonde and quartermaster behind him. Killer and Heat wore the same fur coats as the rest of the crew, bundled up tightly from the cold, and the two of them quietly discussed the necessary supplies they needed to restock. The redhead knew Hawkins had taken a toll on his ship, but he might have underestimated the other Supernova a little bit too much. Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

Then Kidd found that his attention drifted away from the two men and to the sole woman of his crew that approached. Roland mechanically climbed the steps to the quarterdeck, the long fabric of her ebony cloak swaying with each step she took. Snow covered the chains on her shoulders, the cold substance starting to melt upon impact, but then it froze into ice. She hugged her arms to her chest tightly, her gloved hands constantly rubbing her upper arms to create friction for warmth.

Heat turned away from Killer, pausing their conversation on ammunition and he peered down at her curiously when she tugged on the hem of his coat. “What’s up?”

“C—C—C—Coat?” She stuttered, her teeth chattering wildly. “C—Can I hav—ve a c—c—coat?”

Heat sighed, shaking his head. “We don’t have any to spare.” He admitted honestly. “I wasn’t expecting recruits so soon into the New World. We’ll have to get you one when we dock at the next island.”

Her shoulders dropped at the response. She clutched her hands close to her chest, pressing the black fabric of her gloves to her lips. A current of steam fluttered past her lips when she blew warm breath into her palms, and then she rubbed her hands together rapidly.

Kidd frowned. She was going to get frostbite if she stayed outside any longer; her exposed skin was already starting to turn a light shade of purple. “What’re you waitin’ around for? You’re, like, a s_ummoner mage _. Summon somethin’ to keep you warm.”

“I—I’m a w—warlock,” Roland corrected. “I’ve told you that, like, a _ million _ times already.”

“_Yeeeeah. _ Right.” When he thought of a warlock from myths and fairy tales, he thought of intimidating old men with glowing red eyes and whispered in demonic tongues that could make people’s heads explode with the power of Satan himself. He didn’t think of a petite young woman that looked normal, spoke normal, and basically did _ normal _ things. “You’re a mage, you summon shit, you’re a summoner mage.”

“W—W—_ Whatever, _” the summoner mage rolled her eyes, letting it go, and she shuffled closer to the redhead to bask in the warmth seemingly radiating from his fur coat.

Kidd pursed his lips, watching her shiver and her teeth clatter together. Then he reached out, grabbing her shoulder firmly and opened his mouth to speak, but his train of thought was interrupted.

**C**

** R**

** A**

** C**

** K**

** !!**

The loud sound of wood splintering was unsettling, and the galleon shook between the waves, disturbing the balance of those that stood on the deck.

Kidd steadied his stance and his fingers dug into the summoner mage’s shoulder. “The _ fuck! _ ” The redhead bellowed, and he glowered at the navigator. “What’d we hit? An _ iceberg?! _”

Chamberlain ground his teeth together, his jaw locking tight. The navigator’s grip on the helm tightened as he tried to regain control of the galleon. “Like I know, _ ginger. _” He snapped, his usually cool exterior melting into visible irritation. “I can’t see a thing in this fuckin’ blizzard.”

Kidd closed his eyes, his fingers massaging the tension in his temple. “_Drop anchor now!_” He roared, and the crew did as he commanded. The men broke from their huddles and scurried to stall the galleon. The ship came to a complete stop with a jerk when the sails were furled and the anchor fell into dark waters. The redhead let out a long groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Heat, get the Rats to check the damage. I don’t wanna take any risks. Hades’s still in bad shape as it is.”

“Aye, Master Kidd.” Heat nodded shortly, quickly rushing down the steps of the quarterdeck.

Kidd crossed his arms, watching his crew wander to the railing of the main deck. The men leaned over the banister, staring out into the whiteness that surrounded the ship. They looked for the source that caused the galleon to teeter in the water so violently, whispering theories among themselves. The snowfall made it nearly impossible to see anything clearly, so all they had were assumptions.

There was a moment of eerie silence, and the redhead pursed his lips. _ Something ain’t right… _he thought, his brows knotting together.

Roland suddenly squealed, jumping clear off her feet. She twirled around, her heels clicking against the deck as she did so. There was a wary look behind the shadow cast by her hood, her golden eyes glancing all around in wild concern.

Kidd eyed the odd spectacle with mild interest and was about to comment, but then he noticed from the corner of his eye that Killer was on high alert, an ethereal question mark forming above his head.

Gabriella’s eyes opened wide when she saw that the masked blonde was just as confused as she was. “Y—You, t—t—too?”

Killer was hesitant to reply, but he then nodded slowly.

She was about to say something else, but a shriek replaced her words as she grabbed her chest, acting as if she was trying to fend something off.

Kidd stared at the sight. “…The _ fuck? _” was the only thing he could manage to say in the situation.

Then a giant red exclamation point hovered above Killer’s head and he grew tense. Then in the blink of an eye, Killer performed a swift roundhouse kick to the snowflakes falling from the sky, but the heel of his boot solidly collided with something unseen to the naked eye. The banister of the quarterdeck trembled when a dense force smashed into it. The masked blonde stared at the railing, yet he seemed too stunned to move. Kidd’s squinted to see what was there, but then his eyes opened wide when he saw the image of a man appear from invisibility. The small intruder wore a snowsuit with a detailed winter camouflage that nearly blended in perfectly with the snowfall. A hood was pulled over his head, the white fur framing a mask with clunky goggles that shielded his identity and it was painted with the same pattern that matched his suit.

Kidd growled at the intruder on his ship, making the small intruder flinch in fear. The redhead took a menacing step forward, but then he hesitated when he heard the struggle beside him. His eyes opened wide when he remembered Roland and realized what was going on. His attention snapped to the summoner mage and he felt his jaw go slack. Another man stood behind Gabriella, the invisible assailant’s hands on her chest. He groped her, his gloved fingers squeezing her small breasts and the summoner mage thrashed in the grasp that she couldn’t see.

Kidd felt his vision go red, a bloody shade of red. “**_T_****_HE FUCK!!?_ **” He howled, screaming the words at the top of his lungs. He ripped open the buttons of his maroon coat and pulled out the revolver nestled in the holster of his bandolier. 

The culprit that dared touch his summoner mage flinched, his hands flying up in defense when the barrel of the revolver rammed against the mask right in the middle of his forehead.

Kidd growled, grabbing the summoner mage by the arm and pulled her away to his side. His fingers itched on the trigger of his gun, but then something bumped into him. _ Bang_, the revolver went off and the bullet zoomed into the white storm.

“_R—Retreat! _” The small intruder had pushed passed him, grabbing his stunned comrade by his arm.

Kidd recovered from the shove and he aimed his revolver at the pair of fleeing intruders, but his trigger finger froze when he felt an odd warmth press against his bare chest. This was the second time the summoner mage left him in a state of disbelief, the strange little elf trembling against him.

There was a brief second where it felt like time had stopped, but the large _crack_ of the doors to the office bursting open behind them made him snap back to reality. Two more intruders dressed in the same camouflage snowsuits appeared, sprinting away down the quarterdeck stairs.

Kidd snarled viciously like a feral animal, and he pushed the summoner mage away and then rushed to the railing, barking at his crew: “_Catch ‘em, bastards! _”

The crew had difficulties seeing the camouflaged intruders within the snow, only a few men were able to detect the foreign men that dashed to the bow of the galleon. However, his navigator had little trouble seeing the faint silhouettes within the white haze. Chamberlain flipped back the heavy fur of his coat and whipped out his pistol from the holster tucked under his arm. Then with one eye closed, the navigator aimed and almost pulled the trigger until…

“_Turn up the dial! _”

Suddenly the white flurries turned into a dense wall of snow, blinding everyone within. The howls of his crew were drowned out by the intense winds and the men shielded their exposed faces from the harsh hailstorm that overwhelmed them. Then in a flash it was gone, leaving the crew in a state of confusion. The storm drifted away, the heavy clouds moving along the water, and all that remained was a thick sheet of icy snow sticking to the deck.

Kidd trembled with rage, livid that the intruders had vanished without a trace. Then he pivoted on his heel, storming through the open doorway of his office. Killer had finally regained his composure and followed after him, and the navigator hot on their heels.

The office was a mess. A single window from the row that lined the back wall had been broken, the breeze whistling through the open pane. The black-tinted glass littered the floor, scattered across a layer of paper and books. Every cabinet had been opened, the contents within tossed away, and the desk was in ruins, the drawers on the other side of the room in splinters. The three men hurried to search for anything missing. Killer and Chamberlain shifted through the remains on the floor and the shelves while Kidd examined the disarray at the desk.

Kidd’s eyes darted over the remnants, his attention instantly drawn to a single drawer that wasn’t broken. He went pale when he realized what that drawer was used to store, and he looked up at the navigator. “_Please_ tell me you picked up the log pose this morning.”

Chamberlain grimaced, slowly shaking his head.

Kidd bit his lower lip, putting one hand on his hip and then ran the other through his hair, his fingers combing back his wild crimson locks. “_Fuck._”

They were stranded in the middle of the New World with no way of navigation, _ at all_. The redhead closed his eyes, trying his best to figure out a way to salvage the situation, but it looked bleak. The old log pose was completely useless; the single needle would merely spin in circles for hours on end. They _ needed _ that new three needle log pose or else they would be lost before they even began.

“_Damn it._” Kidd hissed, slamming the side of his fist against the scarred surface of the wooden desk.

“Excuse me…?”

Kidd looked up, not in the mood to speak with anyone, much less the summoner mage. He scowled at her darkly, a silent warning to watch her tongue.

Roland merely raised a single brow at the redhead as she rummaged through the pocket of her cloak. Then she produced a log pose, all three needles pointing in different directions. “Here, take mine,” and she handed it over.

Kidd stretched out his hand, the log pose gently being dropped in his open palm. He felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders, but he couldn’t help but give her a curious look. “Didn’t think a mage that can teleport anywhere needed a log pose.”

She sighed, tilting her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. “Portals are fickle when I’m not familiar with the area.” She explained simply. “I used the log pose to channel my magic and hope for the best when I open a portal at the desired island.”

“_Hope? _” Chamberlain put emphasis on the key word and cocked his head to the side, slightly interested.

“Like I said, portals are fickle.” She repeated. “I don’t know what’s on the other side most cases, but I don’t need to worry about that anymore,” she shrugged. “Since I’m traveling with you guys.”

Kidd chuckled, tossing the log pose into the air repeatedly until the navigator snatched it away with a nasty scowl on his features. The redhead ignored it and merely smirked at the summoner mage. “We’ll put it to good use, so don’t you worry.”

* * *

The tiny bell above the door rang when she exited the little shop and waltzed into the street, the snow crunching underneath her feet.

Gabriella couldn’t help but feel like she was trapped within a snow globe every time she looked up at the sky and saw a dome of dense ice shielding the island from the sun’s intense rays. It kept the small portside village covered in a blanket of white all year around, forcing the inhabitants to bundle up with many layers. The villagers’ grey fur coats made them waddle like penguins, the short townsfolk scurrying away from the tall pirates that infiltrated their home for more supplies. She thought the redhead would have taken advantage of the fear he placed in the villagers’ hearts, especially since the island was plentiful with ammunition and strong wood. It added more reason for him to pillage, yet he left the villagers be and allowed Matt and Heat take care of replenishing provisions. Hades was currently being repaired by the shipwrights known as the Rats and the rest of the crew was restocking the empty corners and shelves with small crates of bullets and larger ones filled with cannonballs.

However, the island was limited on food for trade. The cold weather made it impossible for agriculture; the only thing that grew in the snow was evergreen trees. The inhabitants were primarily hunters, but even then there were restrictions. She heard word that a sleuth of giant bears suddenly occupied the area close to town for an unknown reason, and it made it difficult for hunters since they had to focus time and energy just to protect the town from one bear that got too close.

Gabriella frowned, briefly wondering if she could help, but she quickly cast it aside since she doubted the redhead would go out of his way to help the village. Then she sighed, adjusting the small shopping bag that she carried, tucking the paper twine strap into the crook of her elbow so she could fix the fur collar of her new winter coat. Kidd had given her _special _permission to pick out the coat she desired since she had a spare log pose when the other was stolen by thieves. It wasn’t something she intended on purpose, but she wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

The grey fur coat was long, flowing down to the middle of her calves and fit well, showing off the curves of her hips, yet it was loose enough accommodate the chains stitched to her shoulders and strung across her back. She popped the collar of her coat to shield her cheeks from the cold and then started to make her way towards the edge of the village. She stared up at the treeline, the shadows of the tall evergreens engulfing her tiny form and the wind whistled through the trunks, the faint sound like a sweet lullaby of a mother. It was hypnotizing.

Then she heard the crunch of snow between heavy feet behind her and she turned around to see the masked blonde approaching. 

“We’re leaving soon.”

Her eyebrow rose as she eyed Killer curiously from behind the shadow cast by her cowl. “Really?” She inquired, and she rested an arm across her chest to support the elbow of the other and then she held her chin in thought. “We just got here though…”

“As soon as the Rats finish the repairs on Hades, we’re outta here,” and Killer jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

An amused smirk graced her lips. “No sense of adventure, _ eh? _”

“If we hear a rumor of something interesting then maybe.” Killer shrugged as he stuffed his hands into the large pockets of his fur coat. “As of now, this is a block of ice and snow with no worth.”

Gabriella held her tongue for a moment and folded her arms across her chest. She pursed her lips in thought. “…I see.” She finally replied. “Well, would there be enough time for me to explore the island? I need to travel inland…”

Killer was silent, cocking his head to the side. “Alright.” He nodded slowly. “_ However, _” he quickly added: “I’ll come with you.”

“_Ceh,_” she scoffed, rolling her golden eyes. “Don’t trust me?”

“Not a chance in hell,” was the masked blonde’s blunt and very honest response.

Killer didn’t trust Roland yet, despite what his captain saw in the summoner mage’s unique powers. Kidd believed he was charismatic enough to intimidate her into their ranks, but Killer thought there was something off about her. Her request was the perfect opportunity to observe the summoner mage’s motives, but he was currently wary of _where_ Roland was leading him into the unknown territory. When she was given permission to explore, the summoner mage began trudging through the white woods with no warning. He knew from tales that elves were extremely familiar with forest terrains, but they were _stories_. He highly doubted anything from those fairy-tales were fact. Yet, Gabriella continued on. She left a trail of footprints in the dense snow until she came to a sudden stop when her tiny body was swallowed by the shadow of a large fallen tree, the trunk at least three times taller than her. The deep grooves of the bark was filled with ice, the slippery substance forming a sheet that protected the tree’s bark even after death.

Gabriella gently jumped to the top of the tree, but she did not jump down from the trunk to the other side. She remained high on her perch, her eyes scanning the area. Then she pulled down her cowl, her ginger locks released to the cold breeze. “Musket?”

The fabric of her coat suddenly started to bulge from her back, the summoner mage squirming as the harness for her sword dug into her form. Then from behind her neck popped out the head that belonged to the winged goblin that the summoner mage called her familiar.

Curious, Killer leapt up to stand beside her. He had seen the creature in passing, but he never got to see it up close. The summoner mage was protective of the creature, rarely letting the thing out of her sight, or even allowed it to be seen. It was so tiny and frail, but important. From old folklore he heard from his uncle’s tall tales, a familiar was a symbol of power to a wizard. Maybe it was the same instance with the summoner mage.

Roland took the small shopping bag that she had been carrying and held it over her shoulder. “Will you take this for me, sweetie?” She asked. “Please be careful; it’s fragile.”

The familiar nodded its tiny head and gently clutched the paper bag close to his chest and then wiggled back into the summoner mage’s coat. The fur expanded as the winged goblin moved, making the summoner mage fidget when the harness’s tight straps of her scabbard restrained her torso again. Then the fur fell back to fit her form, and she sighed in relief. Roland then shoved her hand into the pocket of her coat, producing a white gem that fit squarely in her palm.

Killer stared at the pulsating gem that gently hummed to a rhythmic tone that resonated from the object. Curiosity clung to him again, and the masked blonde snatched the gem from her hand to thoroughly inspect it.

Roland was seemingly calm despite the action, bluntly saying: “It’s worthless.”

Killer grunted and held the gem between his forefinger and thumb as if it was a piece of rotten meat. “What _ is _ it then?” He asked, dropping it back into her open palm.

“A tracker,” she started to explain. “It’s inscribed with an incantation to find something.”

Killer cocked his head to the side and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat. “What’re you looking for?”

“A gem.”

“A gem for a gem…”

Roland rolled her eyes, annoyed. “A _ special _ gem.” She clarified, but rather poorly. “I’m on a retrieval mission for my teacher.”

“A _ retrieval _ mission…” Killer’s tone was tense when he stressed the key word.

“Don’t worry,” The summoner mage cast it aside with a wave of her hand. “I’ll be a good girl and repay the favor I owe. Just need to save Kidd from death once and then we’re _ really _even,” and then she jumped down from the trunk, landing on the other side.

“_Hmph._” Killer grunted, leaping down beside her. “You make it sound like it’ll be _ easy. _”

“I doubt it will be,” she shrugged, her attention focused on the gem in her hand. “But I figured I would need to do something of _ equal _ value.”

“_Hmph,_” Killer ended the conversation with a grunt.

She eyed him, her brow raised slightly at his sudden silence. Then she shrugged it off, her golden eyes glued to the pulsing gem in her hand.

As they walked through the woods, he couldn’t shake his curiosity about the gem. Killer observed it while he followed two paces behind her. The dull hum never increased and the pulsating aura never changed. It was stationary the entire time they wandered through the woods. The gem acted more like a radar than a tracker, like the pulse from the gem was a wave that scanned the area, waiting for the desired object to enter the zone. He would admit it was…_unconventional_. Judging by the light dwindling behind the dense ice dome overhead, they had walked through the cold woods for two hours. He was sure Kidd was furious by now since the repairs for Hades were probably done within the first hour into the journey. Though, the masked blonde wanted to see if this _special_ gem was on the island.

Suddenly, Roland stopped dead in her tracks. “_ Hmm… _” she hummed with pursed lips as she watched the gem turn lifeless in her palm. “Another dud,” and then she hid the object in the pocket of her coat.

“_Tch._” Killer lifted his chin slightly, an aura of annoyance radiated from his form. “So much for _ that. _ Now how the fuck are we going to get back? I highly doubt following our footsteps will help with the constant snowfall.”

She held up a hand. “I got this, I got this,” she tried to reassure him. “I have my methods,” and then she placed her forefinger and thumb between her lips, a mighty whistle coming forth.

The sound was like a calling for the wildlife to appear from all corners of the woods. Birds fluttered from the evergreens, tiny sparrows resting on her shoulders to sing sweet tunes into her pointed ears. White rabbits hopped from the snowy underbrush and sat at her feet, nestling their heads against the leather of her boots. Even _ predators _ emerged from the shadows. A pack of white wolves stalked over, yet they acted more like tamed mutts as they sat obediently before her, wagging their tails happily. Then the most shocking group of animals to appear was the sleuth of large bears that had been terrorizing the village. They acted like teddy bears, one of the huge beast remaining calm as she scratched its chin.

Killer leaned back, his head looking to and fro at the scene. Could those fairy tales about elves really be true? It would explain why elves were apparently well versed in forest terrain even if they were unfamiliar with the territory. It wasn’t the elves themselves, but rather the wildlife that was native to the woods that helped them.

It was peculiar, and he was prepared to interrogate her on the subject, but his words were silenced by a _ bang _.

The wildlife was frightened away by the sound, the animals instantly skittish. The sparrows scattered to the winds, the rabbits dashed to the underbrush, the wolves sprinted to the shadows and the bears barreled around the evergreens. They all vanished as quickly as they appeared.

Roland grew tense, hugging her arms tightly. “Should, _ um _…” she started to ask, her golden eyes wandering towards the dark depths of the woods. “…we look into it?”

Killer tilted his head to the side, pondering the idea and then nodded. Kidd would want an explanation for holding up the crew; there was a slim chance the masked blonde could find something of value on this hunk of ice. He stalked over to where the gunshot had resonated, but then the clear sound of laughter suddenly echoed through the trees, and he ducked behind a bank of snow, the summoner mage following suit. Carefully, he looked over the bank, spying a small camp beside a tiny cove. A basic schooner was docked in the icy water, the wood of the ship painted with patches of white and light greys. On the bay was a roaring bonfire melting the snow and surrounding the blaze was a group of twelve men, a few working on common chores while the others taunted and teased a lone soul.

Three of the men skinned fresh kills, four large polar bears having their fur torn from their corpses. Then two more men tended to meat that was cooking beside the wild flames, the pair ignoring the dramatic scene that was happening right behind them. A single man pointed a pistol at six others, the man trembling violently as he shouted curses at them, yet the others merely laughed and continued to insult the armed man.

Killer briefly turned away from observing the camp, eyeing the summoner mage and was startled to see that she looked ready to cry. Her eyes were glossy, almost overflowing with tears and were trained on the men skinning the bears. She hugged her arms tightly, her entire body shaking. He figured she had an affinity for wildlife due to being an elf, but _crying_ was a little too much.

Then Killer physically cast off his inner thoughts with a shake of his head and turned back to the camp. He felt that something was oddly familiar about the men, but he couldn’t tap into the memory. He usually wasn’t the forgetful type unless he was purposefully trying to forget—

Then the train of thought came to a screeching halt. His head snapped up and he felt his muscles become tense when he realized who those bastards were.

Roland sensed his wrath and she grew uneasy. The tears threatening to spill from her eyes vanished as she watched him and she fidgeted uncomfortably where she crouched behind the snow bank. Slowly, she turned back to the camp, her attention focused only on the men by the fire. “_Oh!_” Her eyes opened wide when she realized who they were. She furrowed her brows in anger, but it could not match the masked blonde’s rage. Then she pointed a finger directly at the aggravated man with the pistol, and bluntly whispered: “I bet that’s guy that groped you.”

Killer twitched, an animated red pulse suddenly appearing on the side of his head. He said not a word, his actions speaking louder as he put her into a deadly headlock.

“_C—Ceh…! _ ” She gasped, struggling to escape the crook of his arm. “_S—Sorry…! _” She managed to squeak, and then he released his murderous grip. She coughed, rubbing the light red mark that bloomed on the skin of her neck. She took deep gulps of air before she tried to speak again. “L—Let’s just get out of here—”

Killer’s mechanically turned his head towards her, a malicious aura seeping from the pits of his soul to the outside world. “_Do you think I’m gonna let the fucks go? _”

Gabriella flinched, inching away cautiously. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she zipped her lips.

The masked blonde shot up, ripping the fur coat away to reveal the dangerous pair of scythes strapped to his belt. He put on his bulky gauntlets, securing them firmly to his hands and then attached his blades with a satisfying _ click _. With a low growl rumbling from the pits of his throat, he leapt over the snow bank and dashed through the snow.

“_O—Oi! _” Roland shouted, the summoner mage stumbling to follow suit.

The freshly fallen snow created a plume of white fog in the wake of his heels and her shout alerted the men to his approach. The bandits screamed like a pack of terrified teenage girls. _Massacre Machine_ Killer was out for blood, and they _knew_ whose. The bandits scrambled like a flock of headless chickens. They rammed into each other, tumbled to the ground and scurried to make their way to the schooner.

Killer reached them first, one of his blades meeting the side of a bandit that was straggling behind the rest. His scythe sliced through the man’s heavy snowsuit until flesh forced the momentum to stop. The man froze, a hollow gasp of breath fluttering past his lips as he watched the lightly colored fabric of his snowsuit turn a dark red. A dark chuckle was muffled by his mask when the mechanics of his gauntlet went off. The scythe rotated rapidly, and blood stained the white snow as a dismembered torso flew through the air. Red splattered against his clothing and exposed skin, the warmth of the fresh liquid iron made his own blood boil from the thrill.

The thrill of a _ massacre. _

“_D—Dial! _ ” One of the men screeched at the top of his lungs. “_Turn on the dial!! _”

The bandit at the head of the pack sprinted up the gangplank of the schooner, trying to ignore the screams of agony arising behind him. He leapt onto the tiny quarterdeck, skidding to a halt before the helm and slammed the palm of his hand to the middle of the wheel. Then suddenly a blizzard swallowed the area.

Killer was blinded. Sight was never his primary sense, but sound, and the howling winds made it near impossible for him to maneuver. He couldn’t hear anyone and the creeping cold made it difficult to sense any presences approaching. He remained on high alert, assuming that he was surrounded and the enemy was closing in.

Something brushed against his arm and he whipped around, his scythe at the ready. Though, his blade felt resistance and the masked blonde could feel the tension of steel on steel.

“_Watch it, dumbass! _”

He was slightly startled that he had accidentally attacked the summoner mage. He looked closer, seeing the faint orange aura on her blade as she blocked his attack. He quickly relieved the weight of his scythe from her sword and turned around with his back towards her.

She took a step closer to him, her back pressed against his. “Brace yourself.” She told her, her hushed voice just loud enough for him to pick up on. Then with a battle cry, she swung her glowing sword, flames bursting from the blades orange marks. The fire sliced through the blizzard like butter, leaving patches of exposed air free of snow. The bandits were stunned, the newly armed men dropping axes and pistols to avoid the flames. Killer took the opening and lunged forward, snarling with rage as his scythe took the life of another bandit.

A head flew to Roland’s feet, the summoner mage unfazed when the blood stained the hem of her coat. She held firm to the hilt of her sword, the blade covered with a layer of wildfire. She was about to attack again with her enchanted weapon, but one of the bandits had snuck up behind her.

The bandit wrapped an arm around her neck and to stop her struggle, he pressed a large hunting knife against her skin. Killer paused, his mind flipping madly through plans that could help the girl without killing her in the process since his choice of weapon wasn’t usually single target friendly. Yet, Roland had the situation under her control.

She rammed the back of her head against the bandit’s chin, making the man yelp in pain. The stun gave her the opportunity to escape his grasp, but the bandit recovered quickly. He charged forward with blade in hand, the summoner mage barely dodging the sharp edge.

The knife hooked onto the harness for her sword’s sheath, slicing the leather in two, but the blade reached deeper. The front of her coat tore at the mercy of the blade, tearing through the thick fur, the cloak and even her shirt underneath.

Right before his eyes, the masked blonde witnessed a scene that he could only describe as the moment a young girl suddenly enters womanhood on fast forward.

Roland’s formerly flat chest inflated like balloons into a full bosom. The tear in her clothing revealed ripped bandages and bare skin. She instantly hugged her arms to cover her large bouncing breasts, but it only made her cleavage more pronounced.

There was an astonished gasp from the group of bandits, the men distracted by the sight.

It was unintentional, but Killer took the newly formed opportunity to take out the remaining men. The last scream was cut short by a cough of blood and the lifeless body fell with the other corpses that surrounded the burnt out bonfire.

Roland waltzed over to his side, stepping over the bodies along the way. She hid her exposed chest with one arm and held her sheathed sword with broken harness in the crook of her arm. In her other hand was the masked blonde’s coat and she held it out to him.

Killer sheathed his scythes and then looked her up and down repeatedly, but he decided it was best to just skip _ that _ question. Instead he took the coat and tossed it over her head, allowing her to use it to cover up. Then he turned to the schooner, the question of _ why _ the bandits stole their log pose coming to mind.

With the summoner mage in tow, they went to the entrance to the captain’s quarters on the quarterdeck of the schooner. The masked blonde pushed open the tiny door, an equally tiny room on the other side and the sole object in the space was a table surrounded by a dozen stools. The surface held a burnt out candle wick, an ashtray filled with cigarette butts, a broken log pose along with the stolen one, an unopened package and then a few documents. His hand brushed against the stack of papers, his fingertips moving them around so he could examine all three at the same time.

Roland peered down at the table’s surface, her brows furrowed. “What is this?” She inquired, sending him a sideways glance.

Killer refrained from answering the question and continued to scan the papers. They were maps: a sea chart with multiple red marks scribbled upon it, a blueprint of a secure building and then a hand drawn diagram of a tunnel system. He hummed in thought, his attention drifting towards the package with the word _fragile_ written across the side in bold red ink. It was small and fit in the palm of his hand and then carefully, he peeled away the tape and opened the box. He tilted his head to the side when he held up an eternal log pose for an island named _Buffaloon Ranches_.

The pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place and Killer finally answered with: “A _ heist_.”

* * *

The old hammock had been replaced with a sturdy bed for her to sleep on; another kind gesture from the redhead despite being late for departure. His wrath had been quelled thanks to Killer presenting the heist, and also a blizzard dial upgrade for Hades.

Gabriella was left in peace to relax in her room, giving her a chance to sew and alter her clothing. She sat on the edge of the surprisingly comfortable bed, the maroon comforter like a plush pillow filled with feathers. Musket hovered in front of her, her familiar holding a tiny wooden box filled with buttons in his hands for her to see. The summoner mage covered her mouth with a hand, bruising herself for a matching ebony button since her cloak was missing one, but the mixed-matched selection made it difficult.

Gabriella picked one out, eyeballing the hue. “_Ugh, _” she groaned, tossing the dark navy button back into the box. “I’ve used all my true-blue black ones.”

Musket pursed his lips together in a thin line and scanned the box’s contents. Then he moved one little claw to push the buttons around. “What about the silver ones, Master?” He suggested and the tip of his talon tapped a silver button that belong to a set of four.

Gabriella tilted her head to the side. “_ Hmm. _” She pondered over the idea, and then a small smile came to her lips. She reached out to pat her familiar gently on the head. “Good idea, sweetie.”

Musket proudly beamed, a grin reaching from ear to ear.

Gabriella chuckled, retrieving the buttons from the box and then her familiar closed the lid. Musket placed the box on the bed before he landed upon her head like a hat, his wings curling around his body like a blanket. He then watched as she began to pull the threads that secured the remaining black buttons on her cloak.

Though, she paused when the door to her room burst open.

Kidd stood in the doorway, an annoyed expression on his features. The redhead opened his mouth to say something, but it instantly clamped shut. He stared at her with wide amber eyes, like she was some unique creature behind glass.

Gabriella cast her gaze to the side and tucked a loose strand of ginger hair behind her ear. “_ Um _, yes?” She inquired warily, her golden eyes drifting back to the redhead.

Kidd still had the same bewildered look on his face, blinking rapidly. “Where the fuck did you hide _ those _ huge hooters?”

Her brows furrowed into a straight line of irritation. “I had them bound with bandages. Have you ever tried fighting with boobs? They get in the way.”

“_Uh-huh, _” his attention was focused solely on her chest.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

She had to make do with what she had. She had originally wanted to stitch up her tank-top like everything else that got ripped, but the doctor of the ship refused to give her fresh bandages. _ Ain’t gonna waste my gauze on bust issues_, is what he told her. Therefore, she had to make a new shirt that could support her chest since she didn’t have a bra.

Why need a bra when her chest was constricted by a corset of wrapping to the point where she looked to be flat?

So, she made a halter top out of the ripped tank-top. It was a type of shirt that didn’t need a bra and could still support. The piece of clothing turned out well, maybe revealing more cleavage than she wanted, but it was the best she could do.

“_Ceh, _” the summoner mage snapped her fingers repeatedly, breaking the redhead’s trance. “My eyes are up here, sweetheart.”

“_Tch, _ ” Kidd snarled, sharply turning his gaze away. “Why the fuck did you have to have boobs, too? Those bastards were crazy about you with just an ass, now your tits _ and _ ass.” Then he glowered, pointing an accusing finger towards the summoner mage. “You just made my job a million times harder.”

Gabriella just sighed and turned back to her cloak, saying: “_ Uh-huh. _ Sure thing, sweetie. Whatever you say.”

Kidd’s scowl darkened and he hissed: “You better watch it, _ babe _ . Else you might regret it,” and then he slammed the door to her room with a _ bang. _


	4. Chapter 4

#  **Bedros**

The sun barely peeked over the horizon, and the dark dawn sky cast a brilliant shade of pink and gold against the grey clouds. The scent of the sea was thick, the breeze carrying the salt through the thick white sails that rustled in the wind. A fleet of thirteen military warships were anchored at the bay, and sets of soldiers marched in five straight lines along the wide docks. The men moved in unison, their heavy black leather boots beating against the sturdy wooden boards in harmony as they marched up the gangplank of each massive navy vessel. Then on a tiny thin dock, a pair of men strolled leisurely toward an equally tiny ship, the white sails adorned with the logo of the World Government.

A colossal man strolled down the rickety dock, his suit a pristine shade of ebony and his black loafers polished with a shiny leather of wax. The fishing pail in his grasp gently swung back and forth with each step he took, and the set of fishing poles resting against his shoulder tapped together with a rhythmic beat. The man's red velvet cowboy hat matted down his bushy black hair, and his long mustache whiskers jittered as he whistled a jovial tune. However, the colossal man's companion didn't share the same chipper mood. The smaller man was slouched over with his hands deep in the pockets of his violet pants, and the heels of his brown boots dragged along the dock.

"What a _lovely_ day, isn't it Officer Prescott?" The colossal man addressed his companion, grinning brightly over his shoulders at the smaller man. "It's a wonderful day for sailing, no doubt! I rarely get to enjoy sailing on the open sea. Maybe I will fish on my voyage to Doubloon..."

"Vault…" Officer Prescott grumbled, scowling in annoyance. "This is a _serious_ mission. You shouldn't treat it like a vacation. Officer Holly will be furious if she finds out you're slacking on the job."

"Now, now, Officer Prescott," Officer Vault tsked, shaking his head in disappointment. "I know very well that this is an important mission that should be taken seriously. I need to see if this little Artifact of Power is the rumored Chaos Gem of the West Blue."

"_Chaos Gem?_" Prescott blinked, a dull look in his dark eyes. Then his eyes narrowed and his brows knotted together. "_Really_, Vault?"

Officer Vault merely chuckled, a coy smirk on his lips as he carried on. "I'll be back in a month's time. Do well to hold down the fort in my absence."

"Hardly holding down the fort when you are taking half the men with you," Officer Prescott scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fear not," Officer Vault waved away the concern. "The usual routine visit is just around the corner. Just give it a day or two and you'll have more men at your disposal."

"Alright," Officer Prescott nodded, stopping in his trek across the dock when they reached the gangplank of the tiny ship. "Take care, Officer Vault."

Officer Vault sent his companion a mock salute before climbing the gangplank to his tiny ship. "Will do, Officer Prescott. Will do."

Then the tiny ship took off onto the horizon, surrounded by the fleet of large warships that obscured the little vessel among the tall shadows. The government official that remained on the dock continued to watch his companion's ship disappear into the horizon, unaware that he was being watched as well. From the shadows of a nearby ally, to figures observed the scene closely.

"What luck," Chamberlain murmured, eyeing the government official leave the port slowly.

The navigator was pleased with the news he overheard, but his companion was not too pleased to see who they could be up against. The treasurer, Matt _the Hatter_ looked extremely pale as he fiddled with the brim of his fancy black tophat. "Aw, shit…" he cursed, and large beads of sweat appeared on his brow. "Lainy, is this really a good idea? That was _thee_ Officer Wily Bills Vault. He nearly killed me _twice_ when I crashed the markets on Fidulina and Tibialian back in the South Blue with fake bills… Those countries are still recovering from it and sorting through the paperwork. I don't want this to be his lucky third charm."

"That's why we're investigating," Chamberlain tried to reassure the treasurer. "Those bandits really did their research… Vault really was going to be out of town for awhile…"

"But the moment we touch that bank, he's _literally_ going to come flying from the heavens to kill us all, mainly me." Matt protested. "Look, making that man's life a living hell is a real joy after what he did to my hometown, but I know I need to be sneaky 'bout it now or else. I mean, they don't call him _Wily Leap_ of the World Government for nothing. The moment he hits the ground, he could sink this island!"

"I highly doubt he'd sink the island," Chamberlain countered bluntly. "His vault _is_ located on it."

"Then maybe he'd split it in two, I dunno!" Matt snapped, clearly irritated and anxious. "He's done that before, and one of those times he almost killed me!"

"That's only if we get caught," Chamberlain calmly told the treasurer. "We have two days before the log pose resets and by then, he would be well out of range…"

"What if he _isn't_, Lainy?" Matt glared. "You're gonna have to find yourself a new treasurer the moment he knows I'm on his island stealing from his bank."

"We don't have all the pieces yet," Chamberlain replied. "Let's see what Killer finds before we try and make this work."

* * *

The rowdy and busy street was muffled by the narrow walls of the long alleyway. A foul stench lingered in the air, the aroma so rotten that every window was locked up tight and covered with dark curtains. The small lot at the end of the alley was covered in a thick layer of black shadows, seemingly displaced from reality, and the only clear sound was water trickling down a creak.

Killer crossed his arms, inspecting the tiny sewer entrance. It was tucked away in the darkest, dirtiest and dankest corner of a shadowy, shady lot. He had taken the prominent bomber of their crew, Jacques, with him to follow the bandit's hand drawn maps deep into the lawless territory of the island Buffaloon Ranches. The large city of Corral was a cesspool of crime and criminals, unlike the neighboring city of Sanctuary that was protected by the World Government's top brass. However, Marines barely visited the city of Corral due to the endless crimes that took the lives of their men. The soldiers only did their due diligence by conducting routine patrols that happened at dawn and dusk everyday. The last dawn patrol had come and gone, giving the two pirates free rein to explore the curious tunnel without being caught. Jacques wasn't thrilled about the idea of tramping through the filthy sewers, his pristine light violet suit was already stained, the hems discolored with dirt and his long violet cape was speckled with grime.

"_C'est dégoûtant_," Jacques coughed, gagging violently as they stepped into the dark sewer and a giant rat ran across his boot.

Killer paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to speak in English? You need to practice."

"..." Jacques pursed his lips as he pulled a tiny brown dictionary from his breast pocket. He rapidly flipped through the pages, his brows scrunched up into a tight knot. Then he stopped and looked up at the masked blonde and spoke in a thick accent. "_Hard, it is._"

Killer sighed. "Forget it. At least you can understand English well enough. Immersion is a good way to learn a language, too," and then he continued down the sewer passage with Jacques right at his heels.

There were dozens of tiny and dim electric lamps along the grimy walls, lighting the way so Killer could read the map and guide them to the bandit's tunnel. It was at the end of the sewer's polluted passage, the small entrance was chiseled out and hidden by a thick piece of black tarp nailed to the cement walls. Both men had to duck to enter the tunnel, and the other side was surprisingly spacious, allowing them to stand tall with plenty of room above their heads. The foul smells slowly dissipated as the two pirates travelled deeper into the tunnel, following the tiny lamps along the walls that shared an energy source stolen from the sewer's lights.

Killer inspected the craftsmanship, his hand running along the passage's smooth walls and sturdy pieces of heavy lumber that supported the ceiling. "This tunnel is more impressive than I thought... Wonder how those bastards even did this without raising suspicion? 'Specially when they got closer to Sanctuary and the vault."

Jacques scanned the tunnel, but then his pace slowed and he stopped to crouch down. He sifted and picked through the dirt, pulling out a scorched piece of metal scrap. "_Des bombes. Ils étaient petits. Puissant, mais petit._"

Killer clicked his tongue. "Small, but powerful bombs, eh…? The blast radius would be pretty mild and unnoticeable, but I dunno how well it'll work when we get to the metal walls of the vault. We'd need a bigger blast and it'll definitely make some noise…"

"_Que ferons-nous alors?_" Jacques frowned worriedly.

Killer crossed his arms and tapped his foot rapidly against the ground. "I don't know what we'll do."

"_Devrions-nous rentrer?_" Jacques asked.

"Yeah," Killer nodded slowly. "We should head back for now. We still got a bit of good information to share with the others, and I'm sure Chamberlain has something, too."

* * *

Chamberlain rested his hands upon the smooth surface of the desk, the wrinkled parchment at his fingertips. "This is the briefing for the heist on Wily Vaults in the city of Sanctuary, the largest bank on the island of Buffaloon Ranches."

"_Heist?_" Kidd snorted, aggravated as he slouched in his seat. "Why can't we just fuckin' rob the place n' move on? I don't wanna deal with a fuckin' goddamn _heist._"

"Says the guy who thought it sounded cool as fuck a few days ago," Killer grumbled, the right-hand man easily dodging the punch his captain sent with a tiny step to the side.

"_Shuddup, ya fuckin' pansy!_"

Chamberlain sighed. "There is a reason why we aren't storming the bank. That's why I gathered you all here to discuss what we need to do next," and he looked over those that surrounded the mahogany desk within the captain's and Jacques were to the navigator's left, and to his right was the lookout, Scotty, who seemed to be somewhat in a daze as he was staring off into the distance absentmindedly. Chamberlain briefly wondered if the lookout was sick, but he cast it aside with a mental shake of his Chamberlain looked to Kidd, whom was directly across him at the desk. His captain leaned back in the cushions of the plush high back chair that matched the desk, his elbow propped up on the armrest and he cradled his cheek, distorting the bored expression on his features. Yet, there was an irritated fire burning within the redhead's amber eyes, the emotion fueled by Roland who stood beside him with a sour look on her face. The two gingers had fiery tempers and showed no shame in proclaiming it to the rolled his eyes at the stupidity.

"_Ahem_," he cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Firstly, let me explain why we aren't storming the bank. It's because this bank is owned by Officer Wily Bills Vault, whom has a…_personal_ history with Matt."

"Luckily he's outta town," Matt added, fiddling anxiously with the brim of his top hat. "But we gotta wait a day or two before going anywhere near that bank. Given that this is a _World Government_ bank used for nobles and tycoons around the area and even other islands, the security will be top-notch, with or without Vault being here."

"_Yeah, yeah,_" Kidd scoffed, rolling his eyes. "The big guy ain't here, so might as well just rip the place apart from the seams tomorrow night and hightail it outta here."

"_Or,_" Killer countered. "We can use the tunnels those bastards carved. They connect the two cities."

Jacques whipped out his tiny dictionary from his breast pocket, flipping rapidly through the pages and roughly said: "_In—com—pleat._"

"The tunnel needs some more work, yeah," Killer nodded. "Jacques already drew up the diagrams for the explosives the bastards used, but they won't be strong enough to blow up the metal vault. Right, Jacques?"

"_Oui,_" Jacques nodded with a long frown.

"_Ugh,_" Kidd looked uninterested, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

Chamberlain sighed, but ignored the redhead's sour attitude and continued on. "With that said, the bandits originally thought up the plan for a small crew of ten. We have more resources and manpower, meaning we can cause a distraction to divert attention away from the bank, especially since Jacques will need to use a larger bomb to break through the bank's vault."

"_Oui,_" Jacques nodded, beaming with confidence as he tugged on the bandolier that was covered in tiny barrels with white paint that said TNT.

"We will lie low in Corral," Killer told them. "Then on the day of the heist, we ransack the city while a group goes through the tunnel to Sanctuary. The Marines might not come to Corral often, but they can't ignore the place on fire."

"But what 'bout the bank's security?" Matt questioned. "I've been in quite of few of Wily's banks, but I dunno if he might have stepped things up a notch. We don't know anything 'bout the place yet."

"That's where Roland and Scotty come in," Chamberlain answered. "They aren't high profile like most of us. They can investigate freely and report back. Your sharp sight and ears combined should be good for recon—"

"_Wait,_" Kidd held up a hand and then jerked a thumb toward the summoner mage. "Why doesn't she just open a fucking portal in the bank's vault?"

"She said portals were fickle, remember?" Killer answered. "Ain't risking billions for a convenient little trick."

"_Tch,_" Kidd scoffed. "How annoying."

Roland rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever. I'm fine with anything."

Chamberlain turned to the lookout. "Got that, Scotty?"The lookout was silent, a sleepy look in his green eyes and he started to sway gently to and 's brows furrowed together in annoyance, and he snapped his fingers in front of the lookout's face. "_Scotty._"

Scotty's daze was shattered and he returned to reality, his head snapping up and he blinked rapidly. Though, the first thing that came out of his mouth was nothing related to the topic at hand, but instead all about: "_Boobs._"

Kidd groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

Chamberlain glared at Scotty and whacked him upside the head, causing the lookout to cringe. Then Chamberlain's annoyed gaze turned to Roland, the elf hugging her arms tightly to make her exposed cleavage more defined. Her appearance had drastically changed over the course of a few days. She still wore the same cloak, but the amount of chest showing from the constricting black fabric could no longer be hidden.

Kidd had declared it a damn distraction, and Chamberlain thought the redhead was being just a temperamental idiot. Unbelievably, Chamberlain was beginning to agree with the fucking ginger on the matter.

* * *

The charcoal black train sang to the heavens, blaring it's one note tune to the many passengers that entered and exited the massive Sanctuary Station. The pristine red brick building was the gateway to the city, hundreds of people native to the island coming in early for work or leaving their late night shifts. The bright city was bustling with travellers, allowing Scotty and Gabriella to blend in seamingly as they roamed the wide and bustling streets. The city was built upon white bricks that glimmered in the sunlight, and smelled of lavish perfumes and exotic spices. However, the picture perfect scenery had a fatal flaw: the heat.

The sun was blistering hot, it's rays beating down mercilessly upon her back. It made Gabriella swelter in the heat. Her cloak absorbed the intense warmth, the temperature higher than it actually was. She could feel the locks of her ginger hair sticking to her neck, cheeks and forehead.

It was miserable, and the emotion was fueled with fire by the fact that the lookout seemed as fit as a fiddle in the horrid heatwave. Scotty was ahead of her by three paces, a noticeable perk in his step as he trotted eagerly through the crowds, the wind ruffling the cotton fabric of his gaudy tropical floral shirt.

Then suddenly Scotty came to a grinding halt, his arm hooking around hers as he pulled her into a nearby alleyway. Gabriella sighed in relief when she was no longer under the blaring sun, but Scotty quickly shushed her and jerked his thumb out to the open street. Gabriella's gaze followed his finger to a large metal building that took up two full blocks. Despite the building's massive size, it's external design stood out like a sore thumb beside the picturesque and humble brick buildings on either side of it. The structure was surrounded by a tall iron wall with two gigantic sentinels with mechanical arms and eyes standing guard at the entrance.

Gabriella grimaced at the sight.

"I'll take to the roofs." Scotty spoke up, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to a gutter that was nailed to the corner of the brick wall. "I can cover more ground that way."

Gabriella crossed her arms. "And what _exactly_ are you gonna do?"

"Gonna check out patrol routes and outposts," Scotty told her. "Pretty sure the Marines will overwork patrols when so many are outta the city. They'll be spread thin, so gonna take a peek at what we're up against. Prolly not much, but better safe than sorry. There's still a W.G. Officer on the island."

"Then I'm observing the bank's security alone?" Gabriella inquired warily, her eyes wandering to the reinforced metal building. "That doesn't seem wise…What if they notice me snooping around and get suspicious?"  
Scotty looked around the corner, his lips pursed in thought and he nodded, making his green bangs bob with the motion. "Yeah, you should be discreet 'bout it. I reckon you bunker down in that bar across the way and watch."

Scotty waved his thumb towards the establishment and Gabriella peered out of the alleyway, glancing toward the bar in question, though it looked more like a reputable restaurant than a seedy bar one would find at the ports, especially in the neighboring city of Corral. The restaurant had large windows that overlooked the street and gave a clear view of the industrial bank across the way.

"If it means I can get out of this fucking heat, then I'll do anything." She paused. "_Almost_ anything."

Scotty chuckled, shaking his head lightly before he continued on. "So, I'll investigate the soldiers to see what weapons they carry, how many men they have, y'know, the works, while to get the deats on the bank, like the security n' stuff."

"Fine," Gabriella crossed her arms and then shrugged. "We can meet up afterwards and sort out our information before relying it to Chamberlain and Killer."

Scotty leaned in close to her, grinning wildly. "It's a _date_ then," and he sent her a flirty wink.

Gabriella sized up the lookout, a slightly disturbed expression on her pretty features. "…I am positive that Kidd told you not to say anything stupid."

"_Err_…" Scotty went pale and he quickly looked away, subconsciously rubbing his sweaty neck. "Don't, _uh_, tell him I said that…okay?"

His request sounded more like a desperate plea. There was an awkward pause as Scotty scratched the back of his head anxiously, waiting for a response. Gabriella stood there with arms crossed, staring at him dully. Then Scotty laughed gently to try and fill the silence, though it did not help. To escape, he grabbed the rain gutter behind him and gracefully climb the metal pipe. In seconds, he was on the rooftops and looking down at her.

He crouched down and he placed his hands to the sides of his mouth to muffle his yell. "I'll buy you a drink later!" Then he turned away, disappearing from sight.

* * *

The breeze danced through his short emerald locks as he leapt over the gaps between the buildings, yet sweat still formed on his tan skin. He sprinted across the tiled rooftops, the sun beating down on him from above and it turned his cheeks a light shade of red, but he knew that the crimson stain wasn't entirely due to the heat.

The summoner mage just had that effect on him, all men probably. She was a beautiful piece of tits and ass.

Keeping that fine piece of work waiting would be a sin. True, his captain had forbid screwing with the summoner mage—and some men found that out the hard way—but a flirt or two never hurt anyone, right?

Jacques did it all the time, and he got away with it most of the time because the summoner mage couldn't understand a damn word the bomber said. No one could, only Killer could, which is why the bomber made sure to behave around the masked blonde.

There was no way the lookout was going to let the bomber have all the fun; not a chance in hell.

A sly grin crossed Scotty's lips as he picked up the pace when he was nearly to the rendezvous point. Though, the lookout came to a grinding halt, almost falling off the roof and his face went pale at what he saw: the summoner mage exiting the bar with an unknown man holding her at gunpoint.

Scotty wasn't much of a fighter compared to other members of the crew, but he heard the rumors that the summoner mage could be a deadly force to be reckoned with. If someone caught her so easily…

Scotty gulped and then bit his lip. "Well shit…"

* * *

Gabriella leaned back in the thick leather cushions and folded her arms over her chest. Then she crossed her legs, the heel of her boot hooking onto the lower support bar of the stool. Her ears twitched ever so slightly when she heard the soft footsteps of the waitress, the young woman placing a mug of black coffee beside the pulsing white gem on the table.

The footsteps faded away, and Gabriella refocused on the bank across the street. The metal building wasn't used by the public as civilians never went inside; they seemed to avoid walking near it entirely. Only the important types filtered in an out of the dense iron doors, such as cocky tycoons in colorful pinstripe suits surrounded my stocky bodyguards, and flashy nobles that were escorted by knights in full plate armor. The tycoons and nobles all carried similar black briefcases with the World Government's logo printed in bright ivory across the smooth leather. When the important men showed the briefcases to the two large cyborgs outside the gateway, the men were allowed to enter. The gigantic sentinels controlled who entered the building, and they repelled anyone that shouldn't be there with guttural growls. However, the cyborg's stone-cold attitudes melted away without fail whenever a beautiful woman passed by; they would stop and stare with flushed cheeks.

Gabriella adjusted her posture, and rested her forearms against the tabletop. She wondered if that could be used in their favor because there was no doubt in her mind that the crew would use that to their advantage that moment she told Chamberlain and Killer. Though, Gabriella also noted that there were den-den mushi cameras positioned on every corner, recording every person that passed by the building or entered and exited. Gabriella could distract the guards easy with her looks, but she sure has hell didn't want to appear on any cameras.

Suddenly, her ears twitched when she heard more footsteps approach, heavier than that of the waitress. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw a set of sticky fingers try and swipe the white gem.

Her grip latched onto the intrusive wrist, squeezing the limb with intense pressure. "Excuse me?" Her tone was a bitter warning.

"_Hehehe_…'cuse you, too, _Gabbie._"

Gabriella's eyes opened wide when she heard the familiar nickname; only one person ever called her that. "B—_Bedros?!_" She whipped around, facing the old friend with a startled expression on her face.

Bedros shook off the weakened grasp on his wrist and then he slipped into the stool across from her. His crimson eyes gleamed with mischievous intent as he tipped back the brim of his black velvet cowboy hat and propped his elbows on the table, cradling his cheek in his hand so the pressure slightly distorted the sly smirk on his tan lips.

Gabriella's jaw dropped and she stretched out a hand, her finger poking his cheek to make sure the heat wasn't making her hallucinate, but her fingertip felt the smooth chocolate colored skin clear as day. Her wide eyes flickered open even wider as she stuttered: "W—What in the hells are you doing _here?_"

Bedros smirked, gently plucking her hand from invading his personal space and replaced it on the table. Then staying true to his nature, he refrained from answering her right away and instead picked up the untouched mug of coffee. Though, he instantly grimaced when he took a sip and tasted the strong bitterness.

"Can't believe you drink'et black…" he grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand as he placed the mug back down on the table.

Gabriella glared at him. "Why are you here, Bedros?" She repeated the question sternly.

Bedros sighed and he traced his fingertip along the smooth surface of the pulsing gem. "Calamity sent me due to _ahhh_…an _odd_ spike in your activity."

Gabriella frowned, her lips pressing into a thin line of worry, and she leaned in close, an anxious gleam in her golden eyes and she whispered: "Do they know?"

"The Council of Asswipes?" Bedros's brow rose. "Yeah, they know you ain't on the island now."

"_Ceh_…" Gabriella scoffed, as she rapidly tapped her fingertips against the tabletop and nervously bit the tip of her thumb, tasting the worn leather of her glove as it invaded her tongue. "What now?"

"You're safe, well, uh, for now." Bedros tried to reassure her. "You know Empress Neenia won't let 'em touch ya. She'd go to war if tried anything' shady, but luckily Calamity quelled their wraith 'fore _another_ war broke out. She explained you're on a mission for her, but your magic gonna be on their radar now. That Council ain't just worried about what you'll do, but what _you-know-who_ might do if—_no_, when they found out 'bout ya."

"I'm aware." Gabriella stressed the word, grinding it through her teeth. "This is just getting more and more complicated…"

Bedros closed his eyes and sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It was gonna happen, y'know? You _did_ join an infamous pirate crew."

Gabriella's head snapped up, her golden eyes shining with distress and her cheeks went pale. "Does…the Council know that, too?"

"I just found out today, so I doubt'et." Bedros shrugged. "But wouldn't put it past 'em to figure out sooner than you want 'em to."

Gabriella groaned, placing her hand to her brow that twitched and glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

"I won't worry 'bout that," Bedros told her. "I mean, you ain't the _only_ one that's with an infamous pirate crew plastered all over the papers. Empress Neena will make sure to bring that up if the Council gets fussy or somethin'."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, honestly." Gabriella murmured softly. "I don't think Meri will have immunity if enough public opinion is against her, especially if the nobles are against her…"

Bedros frowned at Gabriella's dreary demeanor, and he hopped down from the stool, snatching the tracker on the table along the way. "C'mon," he held up the pulsing white gem with a smirk. "Let's scan the island; can't do that from this little hut. Plus, the faster Calamity's gem is found, the faster we can hightail it outta this mess, yeah?"

Gabriella forced a smile to her lips, ready to hop down from her own stool, but then the glare from the bank's metal walls caught her eye. She hesitated, another frown falling on her features. "I have to wait for someone…"

The friendly grin on Bedros's lips suddenly turned sly as he placed a hand on his belt. "I say differently," and then in the blink of an eye the summoner mage was staring down the barrel of a pistol.

Gabriella held up her hands, eyes wide in shock as he held her at gunpoint. The other patrons of the restaurant reacted as well, the men and women familiar with the sound. The locals were wary, but she could still see the playful look in Bedros's crimson eyes.

A tiny smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she slid off from the stool. Hands still up in the air, she stated: "I'll do whatever you say."

"_Heh,_" Bedros chuckled, positioning himself behind her so the pistol gently jabbed her in the back. "Cut the gab 'n start marching, Gabbie."

She huffed and complied with the order, despite what the locals in the restaurant might have thought when they exited. She knew Bedros wouldn't kill her, maybe shoot and miss, but never land a hit. As she said before, it was in his nature to be dramatically mischievous. Bedros continued to nudge her a gunpoint, ushering her into an alleyway beside the establishment before he flashily twirled his pistol and holstered it, and then he handed her the tracker with a large grin.

They stuck to the shadows to avoid the heat, both of them wearing dark color palettes, yet Bedros wore an outfit more suited to the warm weather. He had on a lightweight vest that matched his cowboy hat and underneath was a skintight tee with a crude design of a laughing devil's head stitched to the grey fabric. He also sported a pair of leather chaps that covered his dark blue denim jeans and his belt held three holsters for his weapons: two pistols on each of his hips and then a large elephant revolver secured soundly to the back. Minus the weapons, it was a similar outfit to what some of the local men were wearing.

The shade was a refuge for the pair as they strolled through the narrow alleyways, the clicks of their heels echoing off the walls. The tracker's hum was faint, the gentle sound barely noticeable as they watched the pulsing light hold a steady beat against the rhythm.

Then, it abruptly stopped.

"_Ceh,_" Gabriella clicked her tongue, irritated. "It isn't here either."

Bedros fiddled with the brim of his cowboy hat and scowled. "Looks like you're gonna have to stay with the Kidd Pirates a bit longer. Or may _Mortalitas's Dark Name_ bless you with a miracle."

Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh and she shoved the gem into the pocket of her cloak. Her jaw locked tightly and she closed her eyes, her brow twitching violently as she thought of what to do next. She couldn't risk being with the Kidd Pirates any longer knowing that the Council was aware of her presence outside the island. The crew's reputation was going to draw prying eyes sooner or later, which was a situation she would prefer to avoid all together. However, she couldn't pick up and leave either. She had nowhere to go but home without a log pose, and she wasn't about to go back to Calamity empty handed; this mission meant more to her than anyone.  
She bit her lip, she was regretting her—

"_Scotty beam you uuuuup!_"

Gabriella's train of thought was suddenly interrupted when an arm wrapped around her waist and she was swept off her feet. She swung through the air and was hoisted up onto the rooftops with the lookout. Scotty smirked at her as he pulled the trigger to the grappling hook in his hand, the hidden mechanics snapping the hook back into the barrel of the gun. She stared at him, bewildered, and then looked down to see the same expression on Bedros's face in the alleyway below.

**POP!**

Gabriella eyes opened wide as she watched Bedros stumble, clutching his chest in agony as he crumbled backwards to the ground. She gasped, instantly struggling in the lookout's firm grip around her waist.

"L—Let me go!" She squealed, breaking free from his hold and then leapt down from the rooftops. Then she dashed to Bedros's side, falling to her knees. "Bedros?" she grabbed his shoulder. "_Bedros!_" she shook him viciously. "_Wake up, you moron!_"

"You knew this fuck?"

Gabriella jumped, too bereaved to notice the dark presence stalking closer to her. Her attention whipped around to the assailant and she glowered at the redhead as he spun his revolver around his finger nonchalantly. "_Knew?_" She growled, her tone venomous to the core. "I _know_ this fuck, yes I do!"

The twirling revolver came to a grinding halt when the redhead grabbed the hilt in a white knuckle grip. "_Know?_" Kidd repeated the word as if it were a foul taste in his mouth. "You sayin' he's still _alive?_"

"You think you can just shoot a Terra Deva and think it'll die?" Gabriella snapped, her brows knotted in rage as she wrapped an arm around her wounded friend's shoulder to help support him. "A _stone_ devil."

Bedros let out a tiny groan, his head tilting backwards and his cowboy hat fell to the ground. The short ebony locks that stuck to his brow from sweat were free to flutter in the gentle wind, the uneven bangs shifting to reveal two small ivory horns sprouting from his forehead. The stone devil still clutched his chest, yet there was a layer of earth that covered his torso, the bullet embedded in the substance that acted as a bulletproof vest.

"Really…" Kidd looked genuinely intrigued, though the wicked sneer on his lips showed twisted amusement. He rammed the heel of his boot to Bedros's gut, making the wounded stone devil stare down the barrel of his revolver. "Wonder how many shots it would take to kill 'im then…"

Gabriella's eyes shot open wide, fear shaking in her golden irises. "W—_Wait!_" She staggered to her feet sloppily, her mind in a haze as she subconsciously placed her hand on the revolver's barrel. The redhead glared at her, but she was already continuing on before he could get a word in. "Bedros is a _Geomancer!_ He can use _earth magic!_"

His harsh gaze softened, and Kidd loosened his grip on his revolver and his hand fell to his side. He was interested and he was listening.

Gabriella relaxed, but there was still an odd sensation budding in her shoulders. "He's a _devil_, yes, but he can be considered a _mage_, too. Dontcha think it would be more beneficial for him to…to _join_ your crew rather than killing him due to a little misunderstanding? I mean, he could use his magic to easily destroy the vault's walls and even close it back up afterwards. Without a single sound! We need that for the heist, y'know?"

"_Hmm,_" Kidd hummed, patting his revolver against the side of his thigh. A crease formed along his brow as he glanced upward, pondering. Then a large grin on his lips spread from ear to ear. In the blink of an eye, he whipped his revolver out in front of him once more and **bang**.

Gabriella covered her mouth with her hands to hide her gasp when the stone devil was shot for a second time. Crouching down beside him swiftly, she inspected the stone devil's wound and she sighed in relief to see that the bullet hadn't pierced the thin layer of ashen earth.

"Sounds interesting enough," the smirk was still present on his smug features as he holstered his revolver. "Plus, I won't turn down a good ole' fashion target dummy for practice," and then Kidd pivoted on his heel, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Let's go, Scotty!"

The lookout that had been silently watching from above nodded and then disappeared from the rooftops' edge.

Gabriella scowled at the redhead's retreating back, but the moaning of the stone devil made her cast aside the boiling rage.

Bedros struggled to sit up on his own, the summoner mage helping him by placing a hand to his back. "_Uh_…" he groaned, his hand on his chest balling up into a fist. Then he pulled his hand away, opening his fingers to reveal two shiny bullets in his palm. A weak glare strained his features as he looked towards her, whispering: "W…What the fuck did you just do?"

Gabriella frowned, her brows knitting together. "I just saved your life."


	5. Chapter 5

#  **Scandalous**

"_Officer Preston, my good fellow! How is the city treating you?!_"

Officer Preston flinched when the little red snail upon his roared in the voice of his companion, and then he nursed his numb ear by rubbing it with his gloved fingertips. "My god, Vault, you don't need to yell."

"_Hahaha, sorry. I am just excited to hear from you, that is all._"

"…It's been only 30 hours since you left," Officer Preston grumbled. "It sounds more like you are worried than excited."

There was a long pause from the little red snail, and Officer Preston anxiously tapped his fingers against his desk.

"_Should I be worried, Officer Preston?_"

Officer Preston sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Despite the fact you took more than half of our soldiers with you and I've been overclocking the men stationed here to make sure the pirate scum and criminals in Corral don't try anything fishy to Sanctuary? No, everything is _peachy_, Officer Vault. Just _peachy_."

"_Pirate scum? What pirate would be brazen enough to attack MY Sanctuary?_"

"The Kidd Pirates," Officer Preston snapped, his brow twitching in annoyance. "I am sure they would be brazen enough to do something so stupid and—"

A violent uproar bellowed through the little red snail, startling Officer Preston that something so small could produce something so loud and violent. It was so horrible that a cluster of three dozen soldiers charged into the room, rifles at the ready to defend the government official. Officer Preston calmed down his men, ordering them to leave his office and return to their proper duties. When the door closed, Officier Preston looked to the screeching red snail and grabbed the receiver, grasping the tiny piece of metal firmly in his hand. There was panic and destruction on the other side of the call, and he wasn't sure if his voice would be enough to calm the savage beast he accidentally unleashed.

"**Vault!**" Officer Preston yelled, but the chaos continued. Then he inhaled sharply and howled: "**VAULT!**"

The commotion calmed down, but the government official could still hear the panic and pain from the other side.

"_MATT THE HATTER IS THERE? WHEN DID HE GET THERE, PRESTON?_"

Officer Preston winced when he heard a terrible snap of bones and a cry of agony. "Vault, _calm down_. There have been no reports of the Kidd Pirates entering Sanctuary. So, there is a possibility that Matt Hatter doesn't know about the vault, and if he did, he wouldn't dare cross you. You know this."

"_WATCH THEM LIKE A HAWK, PRESTON._"

"We don't have the manpower for that, Vault!" Officer Preston snapped, glaring at the snail. "Stop fretting over something that is probably nothing! The Vice Admiral is just a day away, there is nothing those pirates can do that will cause total mayhem in 24 hours! Not on my watch!"

"..."

Preston waited patiently for his companion to speak, but his body relaxed when the cries of pain vanished and was replaced by the soothing roar of ocean waves.

"_Very well. I have faith in you, Officer Preston._"

Officer Preston signed in relief. "Thank you, Vault. I won't let you down."

* * *

The heat vanished as night approached; a coldness surfacing from the island's core that made the locals evolve within the abrupt climate change. Men, women and children bundled up in thick fur coats for the evening as the sun slowly faded behind the horizon. A dark shadow covered the city of Corral and its crooked streets and only a small sliver of crimson illuminated the cobblestone, the glare making the buildings appear on fire.

Gabriella stepped into the scarlet spotlight, the tiny paper bag in her grasp sliding into the crook of her arm when she gently tugged down on her cowl to shield her eyes from the concentrated light. The bag thumped against her side, the azure paper wrinkling to make the bold brown print that said_ Ranchie Knick-Knacks_ crinkle into a new unintelligible word.

She glanced around, scanning the street for the stone devil. Bedros had decided to wait outside because he had been rather disturbed by the porcelain dolls in the store's window display. They had lifeless glass eyes and emotionless smiles that could even steal a devil's soul. Gabriella had thought it was just an excuse to avoid tagging along, but she could have sworn she saw a few dolls' heads turn to stare at her; it left her skin crawling with goosebumps.

Gabriella cast aside the troubling thought with a shake of her head and continued to look for her devilish friend, and she was surprised to see that Bedros was with Scotty. However, Bedros didn't look pleased to be speaking with Scotty, considering it was the lookout who tattled on the stone devil the other day.

Curious, Gabriella waltzed over to see what their chat was about.

"—thought you would've known since you've been 'ere awhile," was what the lookout said as she walked into range.

"I haven't," Bedros crossed his arms over his chest. "I got 'ere 'round the same time ya'll did."

"Really…?" Scotty pursed his lips. Then he cocked his head to the side in thought before continuing: "So you don't know nothing 'bout Sprite's Den? Y'know…" he trailed off, motioning a hand toward the stone devil like he would finish the lookout's thought.

Bedros leaned away, his eyes wide in shock. "_Uh_," he looked taken aback by the question. "I…I do know 'bout 'em, yeah…"

Scotty's features brightened, his eyes glimmering with hope as a giddy smile appeared on his lips. "You do!? Why didn't ya say so sooner?!" Then he playfully punched the stone devil in the arm. "Hook us up, dude! I heard that's _thee_ best place in all of Corral!"

Bedros rubbed the spot on his arm where Scotty had hit him, and then he shifted back and forth uncomfortably on his heels. "It's closed."

"W—_What?!_" Scotty's eyebrows shot up to his emerald hairline. "_Why?!_"

"…_Reasons._" Bedros stressed the word, warning that the conversation shouldn't be pressed anymore.

Scotty didn't pick up the hint and continued to press. "You sure? How do ya know?"

"I'm…" Bedros paused, wringing his hands together anxiously. "I'm…_familiar_ with the owner."

"T—Then you can get us in, right?" Scotty asked, the hopeful look returning to his eyes.

"I never said I was _friends_ with the owner." Bedros was blunt.

"_Tch._" Scotty scoffed, turning away, and he folded his arms over his chest. "You're no help at all then, n' here I thought you'd be a cool guy."

Bedros rolled his eyes at the petty insult.

Gabriella stood beside Bedros, looking between the two before asking: "What're you two talking about?"

"You don't wanna know, Gabbie." Bedros sighed, his shoulders dropping.

"Haven't ya heard the crew talk 'bout _Date Night?_" Scotty questioned curiously.

Gabriella's inquired gaze turned wary. "I've heard it mentioned, yes…but no one said _what_ it is exactly."

"We gonna rent out a brothel: Date Night." Scotty answered nonchalantly.

Gabriella's expression warped to a look of repugnance. "_Unbelievable._"

"It's what guys do," Bedros snickered.

Gabriella groaned and rolled her eyes.

Scotty shrugged, unfazed by her disgust. "Helps keep morale up, y'know? Want me to look for a place that has guys, too? Though, I'm sure _any_ guy on the crew would—"

Gabriella whacked the smug smirk off Scotty's face with a slap to the cheek, which knocked the lookout to the ground with a hard _thud_. "Want me to tell Kidd you're screwin' around?"

Scotty stopped nursing his bruised cheek with his hand and stared up at her with large emerald eyes as his skin drained of all color. "I'm very, very sorry. It was just a joke. I swear."

Gabriella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, and she looked away. "_Whatever._"

Color returned to Scotty's cheeks, and then he hopped back up onto his feet, brushing the dust from his trousers. "Prolly a bad idea anyway… When Captain says he don't want anyone screwing you, he means_ nobody_. He'd get royally _pissed_ at me for gettin' ya a dude to fuck," and the lookout shuddered at the thought, subconsciously rubbing his neck.

"You're acting as if he has control over my body and what I want to do with it," Gabriella scoffed, annoyed.

Scotty blinked. "You wanna fuck someone then?"

Gabriella scowled at the lookout, her cheeks blistering bright pink.

"It ain't like that," Bedros came to her aid. "Gabbie's a romantic at heart. She may wanna fuck, but only with a guy she loves."

Scotty's nose scrunched up like he smelled something rotten.

Gabriella glared at the lookout as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "This entire conversation has gotten way too crude! It doesn't even matter—!"

Her thought was cut short when a building a few blocks down the street burst into flames. The heat rushed down the road like a tidal wave as innocent civilians fled in terror, their colorful clothing covered in ash and brimstone. Then a dozen grimy pirates emerged from the inferno, but the men collapsed into pools of blood as a tall shadow casually strolled through the chaos.

Killer approached the small group of of his crew members, sheathing his bloody scythes to his hips. "'Sup."

Gabriella inwardly sighed in relief, pleased that such an excellent topic change approached just at the right moment. She eyed the masked blonde curiously, her brow arched. "Isn't it too early to be causing mayhem and destruction?"

Killer shrugged, indifferent.

"_Err…_" Scotty anxiously scratched his cheek. "Will this affect Date Night? I mean, Hades will be sittin' alone while we're in town…"

"Thom is staying behind with Laddie and Razor like always," Killer reassured. "He can hold the fort down and contact us if anything happens."

Scotty's anxious demeanor flipped to giddy excitement. "I'll keep lookin' for the best girls then! Whaddya think Captain wants this time?"

Gabriella blinked, startled at the causal question like the lookout was asking what the redhead wanted for take out.

"Only the pretty, quiet ones," Killer snorted, sarcasm laced in his tone.

Scotty frowned in disappointment. "He never lets loose. If he had sex more he'd be less stressed, y'know?"

Killer scoffed. "Violence is the best stress relief he needs."

Gabriella blinked, startled by the mixed emotions welling in her gut that the redhead oddly had a moral compass in his brain, yet not really a moral-_moral_ compass. The thought made her fidget and she bit the inside of her cheek.

Quickly, she wrapped an arm around Bedros's. "We're going out to dinner. Please tell Thom we'll be back to help guard Hades later tonight."

Killer nodded. "Will do."

Then Gabriella dragged Bedros away, the pair going to a little restaurant around the corner.

It was rowdy, yet calmer than most of the portside bars. The patrons were lively, and full of joyous laughter and playful taunts. There was only one fight—a mild one—between two men that bickered over the same pretty waitress. However, the stocky bartender was quick to break it up by throwing buckets of soapy water on the quarreling pair. Gabriella and Bedros were seated by a waitress in a narrow corner, and she inched closer to Bedros, her shoulder brushing against his when the table beside them burst into boisterous laughter. She lifted her feet off the floor to avoid a wave of foam that spilled against the grimy tiles, and she watched a pitcher of beer cascade over the table's edge. The large group of men bellowed with drunken cackles while one hiccuped weak sobs.

Bedros ignored the wary look the waitress sent him as she set down their drinks. He continued to scratch the side of his cheek in thought, and his fingertips grazed the ebony sideburns along his jaw.

"I heard this place has good barbecue. The ribs were recommended by an, _uh_," he cleared his throat. "_Acquaintance._"

Gabriella hummed, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes before scanning the menu once more. Then with a click of her tongue, she came to her decision. "I think I'll have a salad."

The waitress merely nodded, jolting down their orders silently. She took their menus, tucking them under her arm with the round tray, and then she scampered off to the kitchen.

"_Tch,_" Bedros rolled his eyes. "You're no fun. Then again, you've always been a picky eater."

"_Picky?_" She glared, slightly offended. "There's nothing wrong with having a salad over steak."

"Must be an elf thing." Bedros teased with a growing smirk on his lips and he playfully pulled on the lobe of her ear. "Vegans that eat rabbit food with their rabbit friends, eh?"

A dark shadow crossed her golden eyes. Then a low growl rumbled from the pits of her throat as she yanked on the pointed tip of the stone devil's ear.

"H—_owowow_—hey!" Bedros jerked his head away from her grip. "I was kidding! _Geez_…"

"_Hmph_," Gabriella huffed, turning her nose away in distaste.

Bedros picked up his pint of beer and brought the foamy glass to his lips, taking a long swig before he grumbled: "You've been damn grouchy since those guys put operation Date Night into action. Maybe you _do_ need sex 'cus you're tense as fuck."

Gabriella refused to respond.

She had her opinions on that matter, and she told herself she wanted no part in it. Yet, it always seemed to creep back to the surface of her mind ever since it was mentioned, making it hard for her to get it out of her mind.

It made her…uncomfortable.

_Very_ uncomfortable.

Gabriella fidgeted in her seat and she leaned in close to the stone devil, whispering: "Does it make me a whore to want to have sex?"

Bedros nearly choked on his booze. The potent liquid trickled down his chin and he wiped the back of his hand across the damp skin. "…_uh_." He stared at her, bewildered and silent for a moment. "I know we've known each other awhile, Gabbie…" and he inched away. "But you know you ain't my type."

Gabriella scowled at him, her cheeks flushed in annoyance. "I didn't mean _you_, moron," and she punched him in the arm. "I meant in general."

"Okay," Bedros held up his hands. "Back up a sec. What brought this up, anyway? The Date Night thing? Seriously?"

"_Ceh._" Gabriella scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "I haven't had sex in a long time. It just never registered, y'know? I don't have sex with strangers."

Bedros eyed her warily. "Why do I feel like this is comin' back 'round to having sex with me?"

"It is not." She snapped, her tone hushed when she felt the piercing stare from the table behind them. "And keep your voice down, will ya? I just want you to answer my question."

Bedros sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Lust." He stated simply and then he explained just as easily: "It's only a natural desire to fulfill, like if you're hungry, you eat."

Gabriella blinked. "…you cannot compare needing food to wanting sex."

"Seems normal to me either way." Bedros shrugged, indifferent on the matter.

"Having sex with a stranger isn't normal," Gabriella huffed, puffing out her pink cheeks as she did so. "Especially when you're paying them."

"Seriously." Bedros's tone was dull as he asked for a third time: "Are you tryin' to make a move on me?"

"No!" Gabriella yelped, her face swelling with heat.

"Then what do you want me to do, _huh?_" Bedros groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You ain't havin' sex with me n' you won't have sex with a stranger. Go make a friend, Gabbie. You're a pretty little thang that won't have to worry about needing to pay a man 'cause a man would pay to have sex with you."

Gabriella's cheeks bloomed a shade of embarrassed crimson. "A—Absolutely not!" She stuttered and sharply turned away. "I w—was just expressing a concern I had about a situation. I never, ever, said I was going to act upon it; never would I ever. Never. Ever."

Gabriella knew where her feelings stood, but then she found herself in a place her feelings did not agree with.

At all.

"_Welcome to Charlotte's Parlor!_"

Two pretty girls welcomed the stone devil as he walked into the grand foyer of the large building. The women wore a heavy layer of makeup on their faces, the colorful paint enhancing the giddy expressions on their features as they sashayed over to where he stood between a set of crimson curtains that framed the shadowed entrance. They bunched up the ample violet fabric of their dresses as they walked, their ebony painted toenails peeking out from the lacy black hems. The two hostesses then clung to the stone devil's arms, pressing their exposed cleavage to his biceps for skin to skin contact.

"What can Loa do for a handsome sir like yourself?" The first woman purred the inquiry in a seductive tone and then she nuzzled her cheeks to his lean muscles. "Loa will make sure you are well taken care of."

"Or do you have a special request for Lotta, handsome sir?" The second woman added, her long black nail tracing small circles on the stone devil's chest.

"Yes…but not for me." Bedros replied, a slight look of uneasiness in his crimson eyes and he broke away from the two women's grasp.

When free, the troubled expression morphed to confidence as he tipped his hat towards the two women pouting in disappointment. Then he turned to the crimson curtain beside the entrance of the establishment and he reached into the velvet folds to pull Gabriella from the shadows. Her face was redder than a chili pepper on fire and she stubbornly refused to move, but with a push from behind, he forced her into the open.

"My friend here is in a pinch." He continued, a smirk on his lips as he placed his hands on the summoner mage's shoulders. "She needs a bit of attention from the male variety, but she's sorta new to this way of gettin' it and needs, _uh_, guidance."

Loa's thin brow rose and there was a curious sparkle in her emerald eyes. "Loa thinks that is a funny way of putting it." She stated bluntly, but there was a smile on her lips. "But Lotta and Loa can help, Madam has told Lotta and Loa to be kind and thoughtful when a woman needs assistance."

"A woman is fragile, unlike a man," Lotta closed her eyes, her words being drawn from a memory. "Therefore she should not be treated as a customer like a man would, but as a guest. That is what Madam always says to Loa, Lotta and others."

Loa nodded in agreement. "Please follow Lotta and Loa and tell Lotta and Loa about your type so Lotta and Loa can help."

The two women grabbed her hands, but Gabriella was reluctant, digging her heels to the floor. Though, with a push and a tug, the two women pulled her further into the building filled with night transactions. Girls wearing the same style and colored dresses as the hostesses strolled across the marble floors and stairs, escorting traveling merchants and young sailors into dark hallways that processed deeper into the establishment.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder to Bedros, her golden eyes wide and pleading like a child being dragged off to her first day of school. But, Bedros just smiled and waved before turning on his heel to disappear into the darkness of the night outside.

* * *

_Date Night_, as his bastards labeled it, was for stress relief. The crew didn't have the funds to do this every island the docked at because Matt hoarded the loot, saving it for the necessary upgrades and restocking. Only a small portion was put aside for a rainy day, and it was apparently pouring outside. The drunken hollers, laughs and singing of his coarse crew was overwhelming. They danced with the petite women in emerald dresses, the bastards trying to impress the pretty ladies to get a private session upstairs. It was a competition that had fistfights accruing more often as the night carried on.

One of the girls that had been paid to entertain his crew for the night offered to give him a massage. She told him she could see the knots in his back from the moment she walked through the door. Her slender fingers kneaded the bare skin of his shoulders, her hands gliding over every exposed muscle. She was basically coping a feel, but her fingers worked magic against the kinks building up in his neck and the knots nestled between his shoulder blades.

_She's good_, he thought and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. The roaring background became such a tiny throb in his ears that all he could hear was the humming of the woman behind him.

Then she tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck, a small giggle ringing in his ear. The woman leaned forward, the pressure of her chest rubbing against his back so he could feel the rise and fall of her breasts with each breath she took. She whispered something to him, but his trance couldn't alter the reality that the room was still loud. Though, when she kissed his cheek, he had a good idea what she had offered.

Then suddenly the front door slammed open, the heavy wood hitting against the brick wall.

"_OI_, lookie here what the cat dragged in!"

One of his taller members carried the stone devil in by the scruff of his vest, laughing drunkenly with the rest of his mates. Bedros's feet dangled nearly three feet from the floor, and there was an irritated glare in his crimson eyes.

"Does that make ya the cat then?" Bedros grumbled. "'Cus I was the one dragged in."

Kidd's brows furrowed at the sight, or rather the lack of a sight. Bedros was dropped to the ground, the stone devil landing gracefully on his feet. Then the tall member of his crew shut the door and drifted back into the wild party. Then there was nothing, and suddenly a new tension rushed through Kidd's shoulders and made the woman behind him move away from the embrace.

"_Oi._" Kidd ignored the small hands that tried to fix all the undone work and he continued to holler over the noise created by his rowdy crew. "Target Practice."

Bedros froze mid-step as he tried tip-toeing discreetly to the staircase at the back of the tavern. There was an antagonistic expression on his features, but the stone devil stood at attention and acknowledged that he was spoken to.

Then Kidd asked: "Where's Roland?"

Bedros pursed his lips together and his brows knotted. "Well…" He drew out slowly.

Bedros was fidgety, like he was trying to tip-toe carefully around an unbalanced jar filled with glass beans. Yet, the stone devil had no grace and spilled the beans with a blunt kick.

"Sometimes a girl wants to be ploughed, too."

* * *

Large hands held her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed, the silken pillows cradling her head and her long hair fanned out against the ivory cover. Then slender fingers ran through her ginger locks, tucking the loose strands behind her pointed ear.

Gabriella's heart pounded against her chest; it felt like her ribs would break. She felt exposed, her cloak removed by a complete stranger and foreign hands roamed her bare skin. She wasn't even out of her clothing and boots and her face was already on fire. Her cheeks were scarlet, the shade almost blending in with the color of her hair and she found it difficult to look at the man that loomed over her.

He was _gorgeous_.

Loa and Lotta weren't exaggerating when they said they could find a man that matched her type exactly.

It was like he was hand-sculpted by the gods. His skin was a beautiful shade of caramel that blessed ever hard line of his toned muscles, his abdomen rippling with each breath he took. Inwardly, she gasped when she realized she was ogling and quickly turned away, but then she felt a gentle touch on her cheek.

He turned her gaze back and she looked up at him with golden eyes filled with reticence. There was a tender look in his azure eyes and he leaned in close, whispering into her ear: "_Relax_…" and then his lips brushed against her neck.

Weakly, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers clung to the short blonde hair at the nape of his neck. His arms snaked around her body, the middle finger of his right hand tracing small circles along the skin of her hip, and the palm of his left hand pressed against the small of her back. Her spine arched from the pressure, her bosom forced against the muscles of his exposed chest.

She felt nervous butterflies in her stomach and subconsciously bit her lip as she closed her eyes when he continued to leave a trail of kisses on her skin.  
Then she gasped when she felt teeth sink into her flesh and his hand tugged on the knot of her halter-top.

"W—_Wait_…" She stuttered and pushed him away.

A look of concern crossed his handsome features and he opened his mouth to say words of comfort, but she placed a hand over it.

The anxious butterflies in her stomach were violent and they hurt. They felt like leeches eating away at her from the inside out. It was fake. The moment she was living, what she was doing, was all fake. Sex; it was something she wanted, it was a basic desire, she wouldn't lie about that, but _who_ she got it from was important. She was a romantic, and this wasn't romance. It was lust, a pleasure that was fleeting and would turn into regret.

This isn't what she wanted; it wasn't worth it.

She sat up straight, hugging her arms tightly, a frown pulling at the corners of her lips and a look of shame crossed her eyes. The man sat on his heels before her, silently watching her. Then he pursed his lips and held out his hand, his fingertips brushing against her pale cheek. He opened his mouth once more to speak, but he was silenced by panicked screams outside the room. He twisted around and stared at the rattling wooden door behind them with wide blue eyes. The escorts and visitors shrieked in terror as something charged down the hallway. The muffled footsteps on hard marbles quickly got louder and louder until they stopped right outside the room. Then the heavy door was kicked open; the wood cracked and splintered under the immense force.

"**ROLAND!**"

Eustass_ Captain_ Kidd made a sudden appearance, fury burning in his amber eyes. In a flash, he whipped out his revolver and _pop_ went the lead bullet.  
Red splattered against her cheek and a screech of pain followed. Her golden eyes were wide in horror as she watched the man clutch his bleeding shoulder with a white stained hand.

Her ears twitched when she heard the rotation of the revolver's cylinder. "K—_Kidd!_" She yelped, trying to scurry to her feet, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she was held at gunpoint.

"The _fuck_ you doin', Roland?" Kidd's tone was icy, the chill cold enough to leave a red burn along her skin. "Are you fuckin' _insane!?_"

Gabriella was taken aback by his words, but then she felt a sour taste in her mouth, vile words billowing forth.

"Don't even try!" Kidd cut her off before she could utter a peep, dangerously waving the revolver in front of her eyes.

Gabriella's blood began to boil and she uncoiled from her timid posture, ignoring the deadly weapon pinned to her forehead. She rose to her knees with shaking fists at her sides, and her glare challenged him as she opened her mouth to scream.

"Don't you dare!" Kidd roared, stopping her attempt to speak a second time as he jabbed the barrel of the gun against her brow. "Get outta that fuckin' bed right now!"

Gabriella's swelling anger was dispelled instantly when she felt it was pointless to argue with the redhead when they had technically came to the same conclusions, but by different means. Scotty's warning rang true while her heart had succeeded to keep her on the right path. She inhaled and exhaled sharply, slowly shuffling across the bed, and she gathered her cloak along the way.

Kidd sent her one last hard glare before his attention returned to the shaking man sitting in a pool of red on the floor. "And _you_…" The redhead hissed venomously, his white-knuckle grip on the revolver's hilt.

Gabriella's eyes snapped open wide and, like many times before, she jumped in front of the redhead and his weapon of choice. "I—It was my fault!" She squeaked, placing a hand onto the revolver's barrel so the redhead couldn't adjust his aim. "You don't need to _kill_ him over something like this!"

Kidd's stance didn't waver, his gaze growing more irritated and impatient with each second that ticked by.

She pursed her lips. "He's not worth it," she spoke calmly and both her hands travelled to the hilt of the revolver, but when she tried to pry his hand away, it instantly locked into place and for a split second she thought he would pull the trigger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. "D—Don't waste a bullet on him… I was wrong, you were right. Let's just leave and move on, alright?"

Gabriella looked up at him, staring directly into his eyes. The wrath in those amber eyes sent chills down her spine, but she stood her ground. Her fingers rubbed against the back of his hand, and slowly, she felt the tendons in his fingers relax against the soothing touch. Then she was able to peel his hand from the revolver and she carefully placed it back in his holster. There was an expression void of emotion on the redhead's sharp features, and it made her shift uncomfortably on her heels. Gabriella never realized just how tall he was; it felt like the darkness of his shadow would consume her.

Then the moment was shattered when Gabriella heard the familiar cries of the two hostesses coming from the hallway. Loa's and Lotta's voices grew louder and more frantic, the two guiding someone to the room: the madam.

The two hostesses were bathed in blood, but it did not seem it was their own. They wore terrified expressions on their faces as they pointed into the room and then a mass of purple fabric engulfed the open doorway. The madam was large, three times taller and wider than a normal woman. She had ghastly wrinkles along every inch of her pale skin, and no amount of makeup would hide the old age of the stocky woman.

There was a threatening click and the stocky madame pointed a double barrel shotgun at the redhead and summoner mage.

Gabriella gasped and subconsciously wrapped her arms around Kidd because the piece of artillery was the size of two cannons welded together.

The lifeless expression on the redhead's face flickered to annoyance. "I _dare_ you to shoot."

The stocky madame's large eyes bulged from her wrinkled face. She accepted the challenge without a second thought and pulled the trigger.

**Bang-Bang!**

The two shells flew through the air, but the magnetic streams of Kidd's Devil Fruit power rippled against his body, purple sparks rippling against his skin. The shotgun shells came to a grinding halt and he uttered a single word.

"_Repel_."

The shells zoomed back into the respective barrels their came from, and the explosion sent the stocky madam flying off her feet. The shotgun was in ruins, the metal barrels warped and covered in ash. The collision wasn't enough to kill her, but it left her in a daze, her dizzy expression covered in soot.

The scene left Kidd in stitches, making him howl with laughter, highly amused at the almost cartoonish sight, and the rumble of his abdomen pulsed against the summoner mage's cheek. Then he draped an arm across her shoulders. "Lez go, Roland." He chuckled, pulling her along with his long strides.

Gabriella held her tongue as they walked away from the chaos's aftermath. However, she couldn't help but gasp when she heard one of the hostesses mutter to the other:_ no wonder she came to us_. The comment made Gabriella go pale, but she also felt heat prickle along her skin. Kidd must have heard the whisper as well, because as soon as they left Charlotte's Parlor, he pushed her away as if her touch was fire under his skin.

Kidd muttered angry curses under his breath as they walked back to the little inn beside the port where Hades was docked. His long strides were swift, keeping him three paces ahead of her at all times, but then he slowed down dramatically before coming to a complete stop in the middle of the street.

The profanities had grown silent as Kidd scratched the back of his head. "So, _uh_, yeah. The idea of a pregnant chick or a baby on my ship isn't…_pleasant_."

"So no screwing the mage…" Gabriella frowned, fiddling with the hem of her cloak's sleeve. "…Got it."

"I'm sure you don't wanna get pregnant n' have a kid," Kidd scoffed.

"I do," Gabriella countered.

Kidd turned around to look at her, blinking in shock. "_What?_"

"Maybe I do want to have children," Gabriella clarified. "…But not with a stranger. Though, I don't mind the idea of being a single mother if I have to because I just want to be a mother."

Kidd was silent, staring at her like she was a strange and exotic creature behind a glass wall like an animal at the zoo.

Gabriella shifted on her heels. "…I've been told it's weird because…" she trailed off keeping the last few words to herself.

"_Bah!_" Kidd snorted and threw his hands in the air, annoyed. "Who cares if you wanna be a mom? I mean, you baby Razor and Laddie to death like a mom would! I'm gonna be _King of the Pirates_, and y'know bastards laughed n' mocked me for what_ I_ wanted, and know what _I_ did?"

Gabriella pursed her lips, feeling she had a very good idea of what he did.

A devilish grin crossed Kidd's red painted lips. "_They ain't around to mock me anymore._"

Gabriella eyed him curiously, and despite his extremely dark solution to his problem, she felt oddly better about her situation. She didn't feel as…_guilty_ about her actions, but it was still an instance of her life she would rather forget, and also hoped that her father would never catch wind of. It would give the poor man a heart attack. Though, it seemed it wouldn't be something she could easily sweep under the rug. As they approached the inn, her heels came to a sudden halt when she heard the crew. All the windows were open, revealing every word of crude gossip said by the drunken men. They were waiting for her to pass by so they could taunt and tease her for her horny actions, and that made her shift on her heels with a long frown on her lips. She knew she shouldn't take what drunk men said—and wouldn't remember—to heart, but in the moment, it felt like salt in her wounds.

Kidd noticed she was no longer following and scowled at her, but then he noticed the jokes filtering out from the inn's open window. Sighing, he made his way over to her and grabbed her wrist. "This way," he grumbled and he led her into the alleyway beside the building.

Only a circular light illuminated the dark alley and Kidd made a beeline for it, and it was a single window that belonged to the inn's kitchen. The aroma of lingering spices filled her senses as soon as the redhead pushed open the heavy metal door, the remnants of dinner still present despite the staff scrubbing the industrial room with soapy sponges. The timid men ignored the pair that cut through, but Gabriella could see their shoulders flinch when the dense fur of the redhead's coat brushed against their backs. Kidd pushed open the swinging wooden door on the other side of the kitchen, revealing the dark hallway that held the rickety set of stairs leading to the second floor. The bellows of laughter made Gabriella glance down the hallway, and she saw the crew eagerly staring out the windows.

Then Kidd let go of her wrist and placed the palm of his hand to the small of her back. "Go upstairs," and he nudged her to the staircase. "There's a fire escape on the other side of the building that leads right to Hades. Also, Target Practice had something to talk to you about tomorrow's plan."

Gabriella nodded and scurried up the staircase. Though, she found herself stopping as she watched his crimson hair move away. "Wait," and she leaned over the exposed banister before the redhead could pass by.

Kidd paused mid-step and turned towards her, his brow arched. "What?"

Gabriella paused, thinking of the best way to put her words. The redhead may not have needed to come get her from making a mistake at the parlor, but she appreciated that he didn't add insult to injury. She found it difficult to express it since she was still embarrassed by the ordeal, so she kept it simple.

"Thanks." She gently smiled, and before she even realized what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

There was a moment of silence as the redhead's expression dropped, his face shattering like broken glass falling to the floor. The summoner mage could practically see sparks flying from his head as he tried to compute the action. Then suddenly, his expression morphed to white fury and he trembled violently.

Gabriella squeaked and booked it, taking that moment to dash up the steps. All the while, she heard his heavy footsteps storm into the dining hall and the confused shouts of his crew.

Kidd ignored it all and roared: "_Women! Why are women so fuckin' unpredictable!?_"


	6. Chapter 6

#  **The Heist**

Matt paced back and forth repeatedly, a deep crease across his pale and sweaty brow. He was burning a trench in the wooden floorboards of the captain's office as he grumbled dark curses under his breath.

Chamberlain leaned against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the treasurer with a long frown. "You know, it would be beneficial to do it. It will create an illusion that the attack on Corral isn't connected to Sanctuary—"

"_No way,_" Matt snapped as he stopped dead in his tracks to scowl at the navigator. "Vault will know his shit was touched by me the moment he gets word 'bout us being on this god damned island."

Chamberlain sighed, closing his eyes. "This would be good revenge though."

Matt held his glare, but then he returned back to pacing violently and mumbling profanities.

"Look," Chamberlain continued. "This isn't the first time you've made counterfeit bills. I mean, we've ripped off tons of people with them in the past, and it won't be the last. Try and have a little more faith in us. You know Kidd, Killer or myself will never let anything happen to you."

Matt stopped again, looking to Chamberlain with a small frown. "Sorry, Lainy. It's not that I don't trust you guys…it's just…Vault…"

"Is a nasty guy," Chamberlain calmly stated. "But we're aiming to be the crew of the new _Pirate King_. We can't be scared of any government dog. Not even Vault."

"I know, I know…" Matt murmured, his brows knitting together. "You probably think I'm some pussy for gettin' scared like this."

Chamberlain rolled his eyes. "You're scared of any actual force to be reckoned with. You're not like Scotty who's scared of nearly everything, which is why he's so goddamn fast and oddly makes an excellent scout."

Matt chuckled, cracking a small grin. "True, true. I guess I gotta get over my fears at some point. You lot will have my back when Vault comes after me, yeah?"

"You can bet on it." Chamberlain nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips, which was a rare sight to see on the navigator's features.

* * *

Killer stood emotionlessly like a statue, his arms held out and his hand firmly grasping Scotty's collar, the masked blonde keeping the obnoxiously eager lookout at bay. Scotty twisted and turned to escape Killer's strong grip, but then the masked blonde became irritated. With a swift knock to the lookout's head, all attempts ended. Sadly, Scotty recovered quickly from the injury, ignoring the large bump that instantly rose from the side of his head. Killer groaned when Scotty returned to acting like a child ogling the display window of a candy shop with bright stars were in his emerald eyes as he gawked at the famous sweets of Sprite's Den.

The charcoal curtains were closed tight, the dark parlor dimly lit by old candles that illuminated the dark-skinned women lounging in red velvet couches across the room. The courtesans all wore the same style of short dresses made of crimson silk and ebony lace, their skirts pleaded with many layers of fabric and black tool, making the dresses bloom from their hips and flow down to their knees. Their corsets hugged their bosoms to the point where their cleavage spilled over the sweetheart necklines and exposed their backs that acted as tan canvases for their tattoos: a set of wings. They were dark angelic wings that looked hyper-realistic, so real that if a breeze passed through the loose feathers would be carried off.

Yet, the ladies of the brothel did not greet them with smiles, nor did they acknowledge the presence of the two men. The courtesans held bored expressions on their faces as they fiddled with the lace hems of their dresses, twirled locks of hair around their fingers or played with the gold bangles around their slender wrists.

Nothing seemed to faze the courtesans, not even the screams of agony that drifted from the deep, dark depths of the brothel.

Scotty would jump every time the building trembled and a blood curtailing shriek ricocheted off the walls. A look of terror briefly crossed his features before his attention refocused on the courtesans and he resumed sightseeing.

Killer wasn't able to put aside the strange phenomenon so easily, and he wondered why Spite's Den was so popular within the city of Corral when it seemed as if murder and torture was the brothel's trade, not sex and pleasure. Then the thought was cast aside when he heard familiar heavy footsteps approach, and the black curtain on the other side of the parlor was drawn back to allow Kidd through the doorway.

There was a grim expression on Kidd's features, laced with deep creases from frustration across his brow, but he had been in a foul mood ever since the previous night. Killer wasn't daft and he knew it was obviously about Roland, but he didn't know exactly what it was about.

He wouldn't lie, it piqued his interest. Though, he would not pry.

_Yet_.

Kidd sluggishly made his way over to Killer and Scotty, a growing frown on his lips, and then he scowled at Killer. "I don't fuckin' like this god awful idea, you fuckin' pansy."

Killer scoffed, but he didn't get a chance to reply before the courtesans in the parlor exploded with sudden activity.

The dull mood lingering over the brothel ladies shattered like glass, and the _pitter-patter_ of their bare feet harmonized together as they migrated to the hallway's entrance when Bedros appeared. All the women's cheeks were flushed scarlet red and they swooned over the stone devil, clinging to any part of his body they could get their hand could latch onto: his arms, shoulders and even clothing. Bedros squirmed in their grasp, a surprisingly nervous expression on his face. Escaping, he sprinted to avoid the hands that tried to yank him back, and a wave of disappointed whimpers echoed off the walls. A plume of dust followed his heels as he skidded to a halt before the sole group of men, and he quickly regained his composure.

"_Ahem_," Bedros cleared his throat, turning a blind eye to the pouts of the women behind him. "She'll be out in a sec…"

Scotty's once enthusiastic look warped into a sour frown, and he bitterly snapped. "_You son of a bitch_."

Bedros blinked, confused. "What'd I do?"

"You_ lied_, motherfucker!" Scotty's scowl intensified, his cheeks blooming to a rage-filled shade of red. "You're _very_ good friends with the owner of Sprite's Den!"

"I am _not_ friends with her." Bedros was blunt. "They were just my ride to the island. Not friends at all. Nope. _Nu-uh_. Not at all."

As soon as the words left the stone devil's mouth, the owner appeared at his side: Mistress Roche.

Mistress Roche was elegantly dressed in a floor length gown that clung to every curve of her body. The crimson silk was like another thin layer of skin that complimented her smooth skin, and she wore a black velvet mask over her eyes, shielding the expression behind it, yet the smirk on her ruby lips showcased her amusement. She draped an arm across Bedros's shoulders, making him flinch when she snuggled in close to his warmth. Then she flicked a long strand of ebony hair over her shoulder and chuckled at the stone devil's sheepish reaction when her chest pressed against his bicep.

Scotty's glower grew darker. "_Motherfucker._"

Bedros peeled away the small hands that clung to his arm and then he took three large steps away from the mistress. Childishly, he hid slightly behind the redhead's stocky build to addressed the lookout. "Scotty. You do realize they're _succubi_, yeah? Y'know, the demon wenches that—" then the stone devil paused when two of the giddy courtesans tried to steal his cowboy hat. He growled and grabbed the brim, pulling it back down and then he stepped even further behind the agitated redhead. "Would you leave me alone?" He snapped, glaring at the women that whined in frustration. Huffing, Bedros looked back to the lookout and continued. "Y'know, the demons that wanna _devour human male souls_."

Scotty blinked, his gaze drifting back and forth between the stone devil and the pretty courtesans. "I'd give my soul to that."

Killer, unamused, whacked the lookout upside the head. "Locals must love you lot, _huh?_"

"They do call us succubi." Mistress Roche admitted and nonchalantly shrugged. "But that is just the rage of the angry housewives. They don't understand that the insult is more than just words. However, we only take a bit of the soul each session, which is not enough to kill, but enough to thrive and survive; we do get enough customers to use this method. We don't want to attract any…_unnecessary_ attention after all."

"Which is why you're closed?" Killer inquired. "Drawing too much attention?"

Mistress Roche shook her head, a low chuckle rumbling from the pit of her throat. "We aren't in the mood for mortal souls." She explained, an innocent smile on her lips. "'Tis that season. We are booked for the next few months for…_mating_," and then she licked her red lips, her shadowed gaze pointed directly at the stone devil.

Bedros ducked behind Kidd completely and then hesitantly peeked out his head, beads of nervous sweat dripping down his cheeks. "No, thank you. You ain't my type."

Scotty whipped a glare toward the stone devil and said the magic word: "_Motherfucker._"

Mistress Roche merely chuckled. "As much as we would love to tussle with a favorite from Calamity's generation, we have to cater to the…larger clients."

Then a scream pierced the atmosphere and a rumble shook the entire building, and the courtesans were unfazed by the tremor, but the men found it…_unsettling_, and the stone devil was downright terrified.

Killer couldn't help but allow a shudder down his spine. "Doesn't that cause…_trouble?_ I'm sure the locals realize something is up. There is no way they can't."

"We've been investigated, yes," Mistress Roche admitted with a small frown, though it quickly changed into a smirk. "But the local garrisons can easily be distracted by my girls. No reason for us getting found out by any higher powers when there's nothing reported—" Then something caught the mistress's attention and her train of thought wandered when she looked over her shoulder. A tiny chuckle escaped past her parted lips and with a sweeping motion, she stepped to the side to reveal the hallway's entrance. "Which is why the disguise should work rather well when Miss Heir is in the company of my girls."

"_Oooh,_" Scotty gasped, and slapped his hands to his flushed cheeks.

A flock of ladies came into the parlor, Roland the center of attention. The summoner mage carried a large paper bag in one hand and her sword in the other, a grimace on her ruby lips as the courtesans were free to primp the fresh curls in her ginger locks. Roland wore the same crimson dress, yet she didn't blend in whatsoever. The courtesans all shared the same shade of black hair that the summoner mage did not own and she was also at least three heads shorter than every woman present in the parlor. The disguise was far from flawless, but as Mistress Roche said, Roland would be with the brothel's girls; it would hopefully be enough.

However, Killer made a mental note of Kidd's expression when he saw Roland and how the redhead refused to make eye contact with her as she approached.

Though, Roland didn't acknowledge the redhead's odd stare and instead shoved the paper bag to the stone devil's chest. "My stuff," she mumbled. "Take them back to Hades, please."

"'Course." Bedros tipped his cowboy hat with a nod and took the bag, swinging the twine straps over his shoulder. "Is Musket in here, too?"

Roland shook her head. "He's in the extra fabric of my dress, he should be safe enough there," but then her attention drifted away from Bedros and toward Scotty, a growing frown on her lips as her grip tightened on her sword. "And my sword…" and she held out the blade to him.

Scotty accepted the sword with a smirk, and offhandedly said: "You look _hawt_, baby-cakes."

Kidd snapped from his daze and scowled at the lookout, snarling like an animal.

Scotty winced, a nervous bead of sweat trickling down his brow. "W—Was a _compliment_, Captain."

Roland shrugged off the vague '_compliment_' better than Kidd did, but her attention was drawn to her sword as Scotty adjusted the straps of the sheath's harness to his torso. "I don't like how I can't have my sword…"

"I'll keep it safe." Scotty sent her a confident grin. "Might even cook a few peeps if you get in a pickle."

Roland gave him a concerned look. "I wouldn't try using enchanted weapons if you haven't practiced with them… The only thing you'll end up cooking is yourself."

"Miss Heir…" Mistress Roche spoke up from silence before the lookout had a chance to reply. "Maybe there is _something_ you can use since we are all aware of your fickleness with magic."

Kidd and Killer exchanged a look, both curious about what they should be_ aware_ of. They didn't have a chance to pry because the sudden squeal from the lookout rang in their ears when the mistress pulled up the long fabric of her gown to her hip, exposing her bare thigh.

"The garter belt was specially crafted to hold a small blade," Mistress Roche continued, tapping the thin knife that graced her smooth skin. "We all carry one, just to be safe."

Roland pursed her lips her brows knotting together in thought. "But…I don't have a dagger…"

Kidd sighed, rolling his eyes as he unsheathed the dagger attached to his bandolier. Then he stalked over to the summoner mage, and just as casually as the mistress did, he lifted the heavy fabric of her skirt, hiking it up to her hip. There was an astonished gasp from the lookout and the rest of the peanut gallery giggled while the masked blonde silently watched the redhead place his treasured knife into the loop of the summoner mage's garter belt.

An ethereal green question mark hovered above the masked blonde's head and he thought: _very interesting_.

"_Hmph_," Kidd huffed, ignoring the pink faced summoner mage before him. "Let's go before Chamberlain has a fuckin' fit."

* * *

A pack of Marines charged down the streets of Sanctuary with rifles in hand, passing by dozens of concerned citizens along the way. All eyes were glued to the sky high above the seedy town of Corral in the distant, everyone witnessing a thick pillar of black smoke.

Gabriella shuffled closer to the wall, veiled in the shadows as she clutched the black leather briefcase close to her chest.

Mistress Roche had given Gabriella a dummy case to trick the gigantic sentinels that guarded the bank's entrance. The mistress was positive the two cyborgs could be easily charmed, and based off what Gabriella had already discovered, it was certain to succeed. However, if Gabriella wanted to enter the bank, she needed a good reason. Only clientele with a briefcase could enter, and it would be suspicious to people if they entered without one.

Gabriella didn't like the idea of entering the bank, but there was no way to avoid it. No one had had the chance to investigate the inside of the bank with just tight security, and it was obvious there would be security that needed to be shut down. Matt was extremely familiar with banks owned by Officer Vault, so he knew that the government officials used a system wired to a flock of den-den mushi. Gabriella had a very good idea what to do, using her affinity with animals to her advantage.

Glancing over her shoulder, Gabriella nodded quietly to the group of five courtesans waiting patiently for her signal. Together, they approached the gigantic sentinels, the courtesans surrounding the summoner mage protectively, and the cyborgs' icy exteriors melted into puddles as soon as they saw the pretty women. The succubi didn't even need to cast their charms upon them; their appearance was more than enough to turn the two into a flushed messes of lust.

While the gigantic sentinels were distracted, Gabriella observed the security den-den mushi mounted to the metal walls around the bank. Then she let out a tiny hum, the pitch a perfect length to make the snails instantly fall asleep, and the cyborgs didn't even notice anything amiss.

Gabriella smiled gently and then stepped forward, holding up the briefcase so the gigantic sentinels could see the government logo printed on the black leather. "I have a deposit for Master Grand Alexander IV," she told them, spitting out the first and most regal name she could think of in the heat of the moment.

The cyborgs readily opened the gate and allowed them through, large pink hearts beating in their eyes as the women passed by. As the women entered the bank, a pair of mechanics in blue jumpsuits walked by. The mechanics were startled by the women walking up the bank's steps, but a single courtesan winked at the pair. Then in a blink of an eye, the mechanics' eyes swarmed with pink eyes and ignored the women entering the bank with ease.

The bank's lobby was a sleek shade of metallic grey, the interior just as industrial as the exterior. The employees hid behind counters protected by thick walls of glass, and they wore pristine black suits and white silk gloves.

The employees and exotic guests looked unbelievably shocked by Gabriella and her entourage, but when they noticed the briefcase, their suspicion dwindled yet never truly vanished. However, as soon as the courtesans blew their kisses to the men, the weak-willed males were instantly charmed while the few women looked on in disgust.

Then Gabriella scanned the lobby, eyeing more security den-den mushi along the walls. They were wired together, connected to a large metal box behind the armored counter. Again, she hummed a little tune and the dozens of den-den mushi fell asleep and the lobby's power blinked off the grid.

* * *

Chamberlain pressed a hand to the smooth metal above his head, the floor to the vault just a few feet away. The group of two dozen impatient pirates behind him were restless as they carried large burlap bags over their shoulders. The rest of their large crew was back at Corral with Kidd and Killer, aiding the Supernovas with total destruction upon Corral so the soldiers of Sanctuary couldn't ignore the city.

Chamberlain looked over his shoulder, eyeing Matt and Jacques who held the anxious stone devil in place. "Ready?"

Bedros shifted on his heels, uncomfortable with the idea, but Jacques had already done most of the hard labor. By the time Bedros was recruited into the crew, Jacques had carved out the rest of the tunnel using the mild explosives he had recreated. All Bedros needed to do was make the hole into the vault with his magic and then seal it when they were done. However, Bedros didn't budge, which made Matt and Jacques give the stone devil a little push.

Bedros stumbled over loose pieces of rock along the ground, but he quickly regained his balance and then readjusted his cowboy hat with an irritated huff. "What 'bout Gabbie? We dunno if she took out security."

Chamberlain pursed his lips and then rapped his knuckles against the solid steel overhead. "Make a small hole."

Bedros was hesitant to comply, but then he held his arm and a musty brown aura covered his hand. A few orbs floated to the wall of steel, his magic silently piercing a tiny hole and allowing a little sliver of light to fall through.

"Not yet…" Chamberlain mumbled. "The lights will go off when the security is down. Give it a few more seconds…"

A few minutes ticked by and then the light vanished in the blink of an eye.

"_Now._"

Bedros bit his lip, but obediently did as he was told and his magic tore a large hole in the vault, the brown aura eating away at the steel like acid. The crew eagerly piled into the dark vault, swiftly completing their task before the bank's security went back online. They unloaded their burlap sacks, the bags filled with counterfeit beli and reloading the empty bags with the real beli from the bank. Matt had some reservations, but agreed to make the fake money to help throw the Marines and World Government off their trail, even for a day. Ransacking a government vault was going to raise a few eyebrows, step on some toes and possibly cut off a few fingers, but the pirates were ready for it. Real money was still an important thing to have, despite Matt using counterfeit bills regularly for supplies. However, fake money didn't go over well with the Underworld or Blackmarket Mafia. That was where the Kidd Pirates obtained most of the high-quality supplies and upgrades since most civilians were too scared to work with pirates, especially with the reputation their crew had earned already in the Grand Line.

"This has to be at least a solid billion," Matt grinned widely, rubbing his hands together with excitement. "Man, oh man, we're gonna dine like kings! Well, if Vault doesn't kill us first."

Chamberlain merely sighed, but then he inhaled sharply when the vault was drenched in a horrible shade of ominous red.

* * *

Gabriella felt her blood go cold and the succubi went on high alert.

The demonic courtesans shoved the summoner mage away and protectively stood around her from the unforeseen foe that burst through the bank's steel doors. Seducing the bank's guards and employees had gone so smoothly. However, someone noticed their scheme, and they knew the truth about the courtesan's nature.

"**Get back, idiots! They're succubi!**"

The Marines of the MRD.

The soldiers poured out of the cloud of smoke like termites from the wood works. The men wore special leather jackets, the thick fabric was dyed navy blue and there were two vertical lines down the right sleeve of every one. The lines were a light shade of purple and on the bicep over the lines was a patch with the ivory letters of MRD.

The Marines followed the orders barked by their superior, and they lined up efficiently with rifles cocked and aimed at the ready. The special division of soldiers were unaffected by the charms cast by the succubi because of the golden necklaces the men wore around their necks, the violet pendants gently swaying in the breeze.

The stern captain in charge of the thirty men glared at the courtesans and he pulled out a large purple stone from his pocket: an enchanter's gem. He held the gem up high, causing a large flash to cover the area.

Gabriella shielded her eyes from the blinding light, a prickling sensation rushing over her skin and it made her hair stand on end. When the stun vanished, she saw the succubi's true colors were exposed.

The tattoo wings upon their backs came to life. The feathers bloomed from their skin, fluttering free with the wind. The succubi grew three feet taller in a matter of seconds, their once shapely bodies thin and lanky. A set of charcoal colored horns sprouted from their brows, curling around the sides of their heads and a reptilian tail flickered from the hems of their dresses, swinging back and forth. The succubi might have lost the humanity they used as a guise, but they were still beautiful creatures, however the bank employees could no longer be fooled when they saw the demons for what they truly were, including the two cyborgs.

The trance upon the two gigantic sentinels shattered, and the two charged to attack the hellish beasts, but the succubi retaliated. An enchanter's gem couldn't hold them back for long, their magic more ancient than the stone the stern captain held. Blood was spilled, staining everything in sight, and flames consumed the buildings as the battle raged on.

Gabriella clung to the shadows, inching away slowly as the succubi gave her a chance to escape. When she was consumed by darkness, she darted like a bat out of hell, but the attempt was futile.

Heavy footsteps shook the ground as she ran, a dozen MRD Marines pursuing her. They hollered at her, but she couldn't hear what they said over the wind in her ears. Nor did she want to. The succubi had protected her; it was enough to leave her in an uncomfortable limelight. She may not have a contract with Mistress Roche, but if they pinned her as a mage…

The thought terrified her, her heart leaping to her throat. Her pace quickened, adrenaline pumping through her veins, and she nearly burst into tears when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"_Scotty beam you up!_"

Her tense muscles relaxed when she heard the cheesy catchphrase. She had nearly forgotten about the lookout. Scotty swept her off her feet, his grappling hook bringing her to safety as they reached the rooftops and below she could hear the confused shouts of the MRD Marines.

"_Geez,_" Scotty huffed, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "You don't make it easy for a guy to be a hero—" he was cut short by the sound of an explosion in the far distance.

The smoke over Corral grew larger and became darker, the smog drifting on the wind to cover the bright city of Sanctuary in black soot. The civilians were panicking, rushing for the docks to escape the horrors that were rapidly spreading across the wild plains of Buffaloon Ranches. Scotty observed Sanctuary's port, his eyes straining to see the ships in the water, and then his eyes opened wide in fear as a large bead of nervous sweat trickled down his brow.

The lookout turned on his heel, ushering her to follow as a worried crease wrinkled his brow. "C'mon! We need to book it! A Vice Admiral fleet is docked in Sanctuary!"

Gabriella nodded, ready to follow the lookout, yet she stopped in her tracks when she heard loud shouts below her.

"_Wait! Miss Elf! Don't go with him! He's a pirate!_"

Gabriella froze when she heard the tiny phrase, but her mind was rabid with activity. They didn't see her as a member of the Kidd Pirates, but if she willingly followed the lookout, it meant she could become a point of interest. Either way, she would become a point of interest due to the succubi, but when word got out about the robbery and it was traced back to the pirates then the MRD would make the connections. She heard the rumors about the Admiral in charge; he was no fool.

She bit her lip, daring to sneak a glance over her shoulder and she was genuinely surprised to see that the Marines looked…_concerned_.

One of the Marines held out his arms, and he bellowed: "_Jump, Miss Elf! We'll get you back to the safety of your home!_"

Gabriella was shocked to see that the Marines thought she was just a misguided elf. Maybe the Admiral was no fool, but his men could still be easily tricked. It was the perfect piece of information that could be used to her benefit.

"Scotty…" she turned to the lookout, who held a wary expression on his features. Her voice was hushed, soft enough so only he could hear her say: "Throw me over your shoulder."

Scotty jerked his head back in shock. "_Why?_"

She didn't have the time to explain, nor did she want to delve into her personal matters. So instead, she said: "You can squeeze my ass."

Without hesitation, the lookout answered with: "I agree to these terms and conditions," and then he lunged forward.

He grabbed her waist and then hauled her over his shoulder, his hand mercilessly groping her ass as promised. As Scotty turned on his heel, Gabriella briefly saw the MRD Marines panic before their expression vanished behind the tiled roofs. Scotty sprinted across the rooftops and leaped over gaps of alleyways with grace until they reached Sanctuary Station, but all the trains had been stalled.

"_Shit,_" Scotty cursed. "How the hell're we gonna get back now?"

Gabriella was still flung over the lookout's shoulder, the crowds of panicked people too concerned with their own safety to worry about the strange scene, which was something she was thankful for. She observed the area briefly, noticing that the smoke was very dense and people could just barely see five feet in front of them. She bit her lip. She didn't want to do it, but if she wanted to escape this gods awful mess, she would have to do it.

"Scotty, get ready to run at top speed," She told him, her hands glowing a bright shade of gold.

"_Err…?_"

"**GO!**"

Scotty yelped in shock when Gabriella roughly smacked his ass, propelling him forward through the open portal. Then the lookout landed gracefully upon broken roof tiles and was surrounded by flames, the panicked screams replaced with the sound of war. Scotty got his ass in gear and ran, and the heat from the flames became hotter as they moved closer to Coral's port where Hades was docked.

There was an unsettling buzz that zoomed through the air, causing Scotty to dig his heels into the rooftop's tiles and then swiftly jump backwards. A burst of fire cut off his path, the heat strong enough to leave ashen scorch marks where the lookout was moments ago.

"_Tch! _They're aimin' for the roofs now?!" and then Scotty looked around wildly, scanning the area. "Gonna hand you down to someone else, baby-cakes! I can't dodge these things with you on my back!"

Then unceremoniously, he threw her off the roof, and the moment of silence was consumed by shock and fear as she stared at the shrinking image of the lookout and her eyes went wide when Scotty vanished from sight completely. The scream that resonated from her throat blended with the wild crackle of fire. Her tiny body plunged into an inferno below, barreling closer and closer to the hard ground and her eyes glued shut as she waited for the pending impact.

Yet, it never came.

Instead, she felt a firm embrace.

Strong arms locked her into place, saving her from the frightful fall and she gazed up at the baffled expression of the redhead's. Kidd blinked rapidly, bewildered that she suddenly appeared in his open arms in the middle of battle against the Marines, and the enemy showed no mercy that a woman appeared on the battlefield and fired a round of bullets. Gabriella gasped and subconsciously buried her face into the redhead's coat, but then the whizzing bullets went silent, and she curiously peeked away from the maroon fur, witnessing a wall of tiny lead rounds hovering unnaturally in the air. The bullets trembled lightly, a current of magnetic power streaming between the little spheres.

Then a cackle vibrated Kidd's abdomen as he whispered: "_Repel_," and in a flurry, the wall of bullets dispersed, charging the way they came.

Gabriella bit her lip, her knuckles turning white as she clutched her hands to her chest. The destructive power of the redhead was chaotic and knew no boundaries as everyone within range was collateral damage. He howled with laughter at the gore burning to ash, his nails digging into her flesh as he held her close to his rumbling chest. The look on his face was twisted with darkness, and she was glad for once that she was considered on _his_ side.

"Master Kidd," Heat's voice suddenly cut through the mood as the quartermaster approached and stood beside his captain. "Killer contacted me. They have the loot and are bringing Hades around now. Chamberlain said it was best not to linger, even if the Vice Admiral has yet to make an appearance."

Kidd hummed in thought, his lips pursed and brows furrowed. "Alright," he shrugged, indifferent. "Let's play along with Chamberlain this time," and then he turned on his heel. "Make it impossible for those fuckers to follow."

Heat nodded. "Understood," and the quartermaster walked casually through the flames. The fire lapped at his skin, yet not a single burn appeared on his pale flesh as he disappeared into the inferno.

Kidd then placed Gabriella back onto her own two feet, but before he moved an inch, he suddenly grabbed her hip and pulled her close to his side.

She fidgeted in his grasp, shoving her hands to his toned stomach to try and make distance, but he held firm. Then a startled squeal escaped her lips and her cheeks bloomed a bright shade of pink when he grabbed a handful of her skirt and swiftly lifted the fabric to expose the bare skin of her thigh. "_W—W—What?_" She stammered, her golden eyes wide.

Disregarding all morals—if he had any to begin with—Kidd gingerly plucked the dagger that was still snug in the garter belt. He gracefully twirled the dagger's hilt between his fingers before he held it firmly in his grasp. Then he pressed the blade gently to his lips, smirking as he purred: "Still warm," and left her standing there, dumbfounded.

* * *

"Captain Bevil, how is Wily Vaults?"

Captain Bevil glared at the back of the plush chair, his superior refusing to make eye contact and instead stared out the window. "Being inspected as we speak," he grumbled. "But despite the odd blip in the security system, there is nothing out of place. Every beli is accounted for."

"_Hmm?_ Wouldn't that be the Hatter's work? He was present on the island…"

"It is a theory that he is involved, yes. Officer Vault is certain of that. However…" Captain Bevil pushed the bridge of his thick framed glasses higher on the perch of his nose. "There is no indication that the vault was tampered with. There would be no way they could have entered the building. Sadly, it will take time before we know for sure if Hatter was involved, but the investors can't afford to have their beli shipped to the laboratory to be inspected. They assume that since the money was untouched that it was not stolen and are unwilling to take the risk."

"_Tch_, morons. And what about that brothel…Sprite's Den?"

"Under investigation," Captain Bevil pulled the files that were tucked under his arm and then he dropped them upon his superior's desk. The first manila folder was labeled with the brothel's name. "It seems when the succubi escaped, they warned their matriarch. The brothel seems as if it was inactive for years and untouched for decades."

"I see. Was there any sign of a…_mage_, perhaps?"

"No evidence that there was a mage present, but we are still conducting the investigation." Then Captain Bevil pushed the second folder with the word garrisons printed on the top closer to his superior. "From the garrison reports, the brothel has been there for many years, which means the succubi could have made a foothold without the contract of a warlock. However…" he trailed off as his hand glided over the folder that was labeled pirates. He flipped it open, picking the photograph from the top. "There was this elf seen at the scene inside of Wily Vaults."

That piqued his superior's interest. He turned his chair slightly, not enough for his face to be shown, but enough that he could gingerly pick up the image. "What happened to her?" He asked, his thumb brushing over the worried expression of the elf that was captured in the photograph.

"Apparently kidnapped by the Kidd Pirates." Captain Bevil sighed. "As of now, we are unsure if she was simply in bad company and in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet, I find it hard to believe it would happen twice with such a small frame of time. If I may speak freely, I believe there is a connection between the Kidd Pirates, Wily Vaults and Sprite's Den."

"Hmm?" His superior hummed in deep thought, gently turning the photograph to and fro as he said: "Elf. Ginger hair. Gold eyes. Why does that combination sound so…_familiar?_"


	7. Chapter 7

#  **The Lullaby**

The scratching of his pen was continuous as Chamberlain jotted down notes into the ship's log. He preferred to make more detailed accounts of the islands they visited; he was sure the record would be helpful in the future if they ever returned. Buffaloon Ranches, for example, would go under the _useful_ list since Wily Vaults proved to have quite the savings tucked away in that vault. In due time, the navigator was sure the bank would flourish once more and—

Chamberlain paused mid-thought and a mildly annoyed expression overtook his usually blank one. With a light scoff, he nudged the butt of his pen to the sole of the masked blonde's boot that was getting too close.

Killer sat upon the desk in the office as he threw up the log pose, then caught it in the palm of his hand, and then he repeated the cycle over and over.

Chamberlain's expression filled with sudden aggravation, a rarely seen scowl gracing his features. "The log pose is _not_ a toy."

"_Hmph_," Killer scoffed.

Chamberlain had a few choice words on the tip of his tongue, but sadly he didn't get a chance to say those profanities because the door to the office suddenly burst open.

Matt stormed into the room, and he slammed a piece of wrinkled paper atop the desk. "It is official. Vault wants to kill me _personally_. I am wanted, alive and only alive."

Chamberlain merely rolled his eyes.

He had already read the morning paper and was well aware that the treasurer's bounty had gone through some changes. The price for his capture had risen _above_ the navigator's due to the Hatter's counterfeit bills crashing the market across three dozen islands in the New World, East Blue and West Blue, which caused hundreds of worldwide businesses to go bankrupt.

"I told you know to worry about it," Chamberlain scoffed. "We have your back, right, Killer?"

The log pose in Killer's grasp settled in the palm of his hand for a brief moment. "We'll kill 'im." He was blunt and then threw the log pose up in the air once more. "Then take what you want from his corpse."

"Really, Killer?" Chamberlain sent the masked blonde a dull look. "_Really?_" And then he rolled his eyes before snatching the log pose away from the masked blonde's hand. "You're worse than Kidd."

"Speaking of the Cap…" Matt's brows furrowed and he slowly glanced around the office. "Where _is_ he?"

* * *

"_Where the fuck is Roland?_"

Laddie stared up at the agitated redhead, his large eyes like round azure lights that blinked rapidly when the young cabin boy was put into the limelight. He shifted uncomfortably on his heels as Kidd waited impatiently for an answer. The harsh taps of the redhead's boot rapped against the dock, which made the young cabin boy flinch with each beat.

Laddie hugged the brown sack of potatoes closer to his chest. "I—I don't know, C—Captain."

"_She's ain't pulling her weight!_" Razor's voice rang out behind Laddie as the older cabin boy walked by. There was a dark scowl on his features as he struggled to carry a large crate that was labeled _carrots_ in bold black paint. "_That's for sure—__**ow!**_"

_Crack._

Thom had whacked Razor upside the head, glaring at the older cabin boy that spoke out of turn, and also for dropping his load to clutch the back of his sore head. The stocky cook shook his head with a sigh and then he picked up the crate, balancing it upon his shoulder with grace. "I gave her a break, Captain." Thom answered the redhead. "She's been cleaning the galley the past three days by herself, even after dinner so these two can go to bed early."

Kidd's brows knotted in irritation, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "And why aren't they cleanin' the galley?" He questioned, the icy tone in his voice cold enough to make the two cabin boys shudder at the sound of displeasure. "That _is_ their job."

"To _train_," Thom was frank.

The aggravated expression on Kidd's features lightened as he pursed his lips into a thin line and then nodded, accepting the excuse.

"Won't be cabin boys forever," Thom continued. "They've been waking up early every morning to spar and using any spare time to practice. Gabriella takes care of the cleanup so they ain't exhausted or overworked." Then the cook closed his eyes, and a fond smile crossed his lips. "Kind one she is, ain't she?"

The once supportive look quickly warped to a snarl of mild disgust, Kidd eyeing the cook warily.

"Anyway," Thom ignored the stare as he shrugged the crate into a more comfortable position. "She went to that there lighthouse," and he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "The older lookin' one."

In the distance there were two lighthouses, the distinct structures on the far side of the beach away from the portside city. The closest one was perched upon a peninsula that jetted from the island, the ground high above sea level as the strong waves couldn't even come close to touching it. It was painted with navy camouflage, and shielded by a matching wall riddled with square holes that housed artillery. The beacon constantly swirled around in a circle against the cloudy grey sky, the tall lighthouse still active unlike the tinier one behind it. The smaller lighthouse was further out on the horizon and it was too hazy to depict any details. A light fog obscured the image of the smaller lighthouse, making it seem like a withered shadow of what it used to be.

"Said something about that tracker of hers," Thom went on. "She left a few minutes ago, so you could probably catch up to her."

Kidd glared at the building in the far distance, but nonetheless, he made his way to the old lighthouse. He walked along the paved streets of the bustling city, the narrow roads slowly growing wider as he got closer to the old lighthouse. Soon, the cobblestone deteriorated to loose gravel and then the path melted to wet mud. The waves lapped against the shoreline, eroding the ground slowly with a crashing roll. Yet, he could still see a set of shallow footprints in the grim that became fresher as he approached the old lighthouse. The old lighthouse was surrounded by an old chain-link fence, the thin metal covered in a thick layer of red rust.

Roland stood at the foot of the fence, her arms crossed as she stared at the gate locked with a shiny new padlock. The piece of metal looked high-tech and flashy against the rusty dense, a tiny light blinking in the center of the padlock. Then her concentration was shattered, her ears twitching as she turned away from the lock and gave him a curious look.

"Roland." His tone was harsh. "We need to talk."

Her brow rose, her interest piqued even more. "I assume that it can't wait since you're here in person."

Kidd nodded and opened his mouth, but the words never came out as a crack of lightning resonated in the distance. He looked up at the dark clouds that rumbled and specks of water clung to his pale cheeks.

Roland grimaced and pulled at the fabric of her cowl, trying to shield herself from the rain. "Mind getting this?" She jerked her head towards the padlock. "We can talk in the lighthouse."

Kidd eyed her suspiciously, but he complied because he didn't want to get drenched. The padlock was rigged with an alarm, probably by the Marines stationed on the island to stop trespassers. Not that _anyone_ in their right mind would want to, beside his strange summoner mage.

The magnetic powers of his Devil Fruit sparked against his open palm, the padlock trembling as a violet current passed through the inner mechanics to alter their positions. The red light then flickered to green and the padlock fell into the mud. Then Roland pushed open the gate, the old joints creaking under the pressure and flakes of rust fluttered to the soaking ground.

The waves grew wild with the pending storm, rolling up onto the tiny peninsula that held the old lighthouse. The water touched the black leather of his boots and Kidd hurried to the building's entrance. The wooden door had a yellow caution tape strung across it, but when he turned the handle, the metal hinges squeaked as they moved.

The light clicks of her heels followed him as he walked through the open entrance that led into the lighthouse's main floor. A giant spiral staircase engulfed the center of the room, the wooden boards vanishing behind the stone wall that followed the circular motion. Despite the odd layout, it looked like an old foyer that had seen better days. Small windows were accompanied by thin curtains, the little glass squares covered in water as it poured from the heavens. There were a number of benches that surrounded the inner wall, the cushions laced with a thick layer of dust and the tattered material had old patches, the original colors distorted from a smoky effect.

Roland sighed as she walked past him and removed her cowl, releasing her ginger locks from the confines of the hood. Then the black fabric of her cloak began to bulge from her back, the tiny head of her familiar popping out and the creature crawled out of the damp cloth. It shook its body similarly to a wet dog, casting off water from his scaly skin before it rested comfortably upon Roland's head like a hat.

Kidd ran his hand through his wild crimson hair, the water slicking it back. "Something's been bugging me." He finally spoke up.

Roland leaned over and bunched up the cloth of her cloak, wringing out the water that clung to the threads. She looked up at him, her brows knitting together. "Oh?"

Kidd leaned back against a sliver of exposed wall beside the stairwell. "That succubus…Roche, she said you're _fickle_ with using magic," he stated. "It's something we're _all_ aware of. Why am I not aware of it yet?"

Kidd had noticed she avoided using magic; the last time he saw her use magic was when they first met. There were many occasions where she could have easily opened a portal, yet she _chose_ not to. For example, just a few minutes around, she wasted time staring at a locked gate instead of opening a portal to bypass it. Something was off, and it left a bad feeling in his gut.

Roland crossed her arms and glanced away, a concerned look in her eyes. "I see…" She replied, pursing her lips in thought. There was a moment of silence, and he watched as a large crease formed along her brow. "Magic…" she started, yet paused as her brow nervously twitched. "Magic…can be tracked, and I don't wish to be tracked." The words flew from her lips and she quickly turned away from him. "Does that satisfy your question?"

"Babe," Kidd glared at her, feeling his muscles suddenly become tense. "You just opened a whole new can of worms. Who's after you?"

"No one is after me," She countered, but there was little confidence in her tone as she focused her attention elsewhere: her hand digging through the pocket of her cloak. "If I don't use magic, then everything should be fine."

"That ain't why you joined my crew," Kidd snapped.

"I'll be more than happy to leave," Roland replied.

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, that ain't happening, _babe_."

"Ugh, whatever you say, _sweetheart_."

The pet names were hardly endearing, the two scowling are each other before Roland huffed and looked away.

Roland ignored Kidd, pulling out the large white gem known as the tracker from her pocket and swiftly made her way to the staircase.

Kidd had other ideas, and his hand slammed against the wall to cut her off. "How 'bout you give me a straight answer, eh?"

Roland made direct eye contact with him, a nervous glimmer in her golden irises. Gently, she placed her hand atop his arm, the pads of her fingertips applying light pressure to his skin. A frown tugged on the corner of her lips. "Kidd, it's best you don't know," she said softly, not a shred of menace in her tone, only concern. "I was raised with the tradition in…_solitude_ as a lifestyle. I will use my magic when I see fit because it's best I blend into the hordes of your crew rather than stand out. However," she paused to take a deep breath in and then out. "If something _does_ come up, I will tell you what you need to know without hesitation."

Kidd hated this feeling; the gut feeling that he couldn't argue with her. In the back of his mind, he knew he could claim that knowing beforehand was always better, yet he didn't even try to debate. She had a way with words, an uncomfortable way with words that made him listen and agree because it felt _compromising_.

Kidd scowled from the frustration and he leaned in close to her. "You and that silver tongue," he hissed venomously, jabbing an accusing finger to her nose. "Are gettin' cocky."

The concern that her eyes once held vanished as Roland glared at him, annoyed. "_Hmph,_" she huffed and turned sharply on her heel, climbing up the stairs when the way was clear.

The creaking from the wooden steps was unsettling as he followed her up the narrow staircase. The lighthouse's age was groaning out in agony, the screeches morphing into violent cracks. Swift on her feet, Roland avoided a sudden gap in the stairs as the boards splintered under her heel. She stepped over the darkness with an attentive hum and proceeded with caution, her steps delicate and slow until they reached the top of the lighthouse.

Panels of glass replaced the stone walls, framing the grey clouds that flickered with pulsing lights in the distance. The storm raged on outside, making the windows quiver from the force of the raindrops that pounded against it. Then in the center of the room was the beacon, old and broken. There was a large hole in the bulb, the edges melted and warped from the burn marks. The glass crunched under the weight of their footsteps, breaking into smaller pieces as they strolled alongside the metal railing that surrounded the broken beacon.

Roland leaned against the railing, her attention glued on the tracker. The gem blinked sporadically, the hollow glow illuminating her features.

Kidd mimicked the posture, resting against the banister that made the metal creak. "Thought you needed to walk around the island," he commented, his eye drawn to the glowing gem.

"That's one way," Roland replied with a shrug. "Standing on high ground is another, which is good because I didn't want to get caught in the rain." Then the crackle of lightning and the boom of thunder emphasized her point.

Kidd's attention was drawn to the window briefly before it returned to the tracker, his gaze slowly drifting with the glow radiating from the gem. The white light clung to her soft expression and also the slumbering goblin upon her head. The creature's emerald wings shuddered, spreading out wide before they withered away and fell down to cover her pointed ears. Roland ignored the tiny claws that knotted her ginger bangs and scoffed at the tracker that became suddenly lifeless in the palm of her hand.

Her gloved hand tightened around the tracker. "_Ceh,_" and then she shoved the gem into her pocket and stormed away.

Their shoulders collided when Kidd leaned away from the railing, but she disregarded the scowl sent her way and marched to the staircase. The clicks of her heels were forceful and echoed off the walls as he followed her back down the steps, but then her stiff stance abruptly broke. Instinctively, Kidd lashed out and wrapped an arm around her. She was weightless in his grasp, her back pressed against his chest. Then he gently placed her on the step beside him, the dull sound of rotten wood ringing out below them.

Kidd gazed down at the gaping hole and then he turned to look at Roland. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw that she gave him such a bewildered stare. "_What?_" He snapped, slightly irritated.

"I'm…" She murmured, scratching her pink-tinted cheek. "I'm just kinda surprised. In an odd way, you can be rather…_kind-hearted._"

His eyes shot open wide and his jaw went slack because he couldn't grasp her words nor actions. They were foreign to him and it made the situation _weird_. He couldn't understand how it was weird: he was the captain, she was a member of his crew. It was _normal_ for a captain to protect his crew, not _weird_. He wouldn't be so irresponsible and just let her drop through a hole and, what, break her leg.

A look of deep concentration crossed his features as he tried to figure out _why_ she was acting like it was weird. Was it a g—?

Oh. His eyes went wide once more. _Oh._

She was a girl.

He knew she was a girl; he wasn't an idiot. However, as he gazed down at her in astonishment, he realized that this was the first instance that shattered the boundary between captain and member.

Kidd was a boy, and Gabriella was a girl.

Heat engulfed his cheeks and he felt steam hiss from his ears. Kidd was flustered and he didn't know how to deal with the emotion. He could have screamed, but his voice was lost, so he allowed his actions to takeover. He scowled at her darkly and then shoved her away from his presence. He watched as she tumbled away, but then he felt a weight pull on the collar of his coat and his weight followed the motion.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump_.

He was surprised the stairs supported their weight as they plummeted down the steps all the way to the first floor with a loud _smack_.

Kidd groaned in agony, his body aching from every new sore that bloomed on his skin. There was a buzzing in his ear that he tried to ignore, but when something pulled against at the back of his coat, he peeled himself away from the floor. Though, instead of tiled stones, he saw Gabriella gasp for breath.

She rubbed her red nose with a sour look in her golden eyes, grumbling soft curses under her breath. Her familiar that tugged on his coat landed beside her head, squeaking nervously about her condition, but she continued to spur profanities. Then she grabbed the collar of the redhead's coat, heaving herself from the floor with a loud groan.

Kidd leaned back as she got closer to try and create distance between them, but her fingers clinging to the fur of his coat limited how far he could move. An uncomfortable wave of surprise washed over him when he felt her brow gently tap the tip of his nose. It was just a small touch, but his early revelations instantly made the situation…_weird_.

So, he sneered at her, frustrated with the fact that she was _toying_ with him. He opened his mouth to speak his rage, but his attention was forced to the creak of the front door when it was suddenly burst open.

A familiar silhouette stood in the open doorway, a flash of lightning blacking out the details of the person that stood there. When the bright light vanished, the image of the masked blonde was drawn forth as he walked into the shelter of the lighthouse. Killer shook his head, his long locks drenched with water and his clothes sopping wet. His appearance resembled a drowned cat, but it was disregarded as he stared down at the pair on the floor.

"_Ahem,_" he then cleared his throat.

Kidd felt a harsh warmth swarm his skin like a million needles piercing his flesh and he slurred: "_Itsnotwhatyouthink,_" in a long muddled sentence.

"_Riiiight,_" was Killer's response.

Kidd scowled when he heard the disbelief in the masked blonde's tone and nimbly shot to his feet. "We fell down the fuckin' stairs!" and Kidd jabbed a finger towards the staircase, the wooden boards riddled with cracks and splinters to prove his point. "That's _all_ that happened."

Killer lazily looked around the redhead's body and barely gazed over the remains of the staircase. "_Uh-huh_," was his reply, and then he swiftly turned on his heel. "I'll just leave you—" he paused, a crack in his voice that he quickly covered up by clearing his throat. "I'll just _leave._" Then he walked away.

Kidd stared at the masked blonde's retreating back, processing what was just said. The gears of his brain wildly whirled, creating sparks within his mind as he tried to understand and then he saw _it_.

His bewildered expression morphed to furious rage, making him howl: "_Get back here, you fucking little blonde pansy!_"

* * *

With a mighty roar bellowing from the pits of his throat like a battle cry, the table was flipped by his hand. The dishes smashed into sharp pieces, mountains of food streaming across the floor and the men that had sat at the table yelped in shock as they dodged out of the way before they were crushed by the weight of the heavy wood. _Thunk_ went the table when it rammed against the muddled floor and the dazed men stood there with clothing stained by grease from grilled pork and the thick broth of stew.

Then a breath of life bathed the canopy of iron chains above the galley, the links snaking from the support beams as purple currents crackled violently in the atmosphere. A hiss resonated from the metal chains as they darted from the shadows and then around the neck belonging to the man that fell beneath the limelight of fury.

Killer and Chamberlain restrained Kidd, locking their arms around the redhead's before he could leap over the toppled table.

Kidd snarled like a rabid beast as he tried to break free, the sole of his boot digging into the cracked edge of the table. The sparks of his magnetic powers pulsed between the three, but the combined power of Killer and Chamberlain diverted Kidd's concentration.

The chains around the poor sod's neck weakened and he crumbled to the floor when released. Then his crewmates scrambled from their seats and rushed to his side, the short man gasping for air like a fish out of water. His eyes were wide, round like saucers, and his cheeks were slowly fading from a light shade of blue to a sickly white.

"_Kidd!_" Killer barked, yanking on the redhead's bandolier with all his might. Then he rammed the weight of his shoulder against Kidd's chest to hold the angry beast in place. "What the fuck's wrong with you!?"

Kidd's expression was twisted from rage. His lips were curled into a savage snarl, and his knotted brows twitched with the pulsating veins along his skin. "_DID YOU NOT SEE?!_" He roared at the top of his lungs, attempting to lunge forward again. However, with the united efforts of the navigator and masked blonde, they held him at bay.

The strain was visible on Chamberlain's features, a small bead of sweat trickling down his cheek. "…_No._" He grunted, his grip tightening on the redhead's arm. Mechanically, the navigator turned his head to the scene where caution was thick in the air. "_Razor._ _Roland,_" his tense voice called out to the pair. "What happened?"

The two had been directly behind the target when the incident occurred and were helping support the victim by wrapping the short man's arms around their respective shoulders. The fretful cabin boy looked toward the navigator, weakly shrugging his response, however, the summoner mage was verbal with her answer.

"I—I have no idea…" she stuttered, an anxious crack in her voice.

Kidd growled an incoherent remark, inhaling sharply through his nose and the tension rippled through his muscles as his attempt to escape Killer's and Chamberlain's hold escalated. Killer and Chamberlain retaliated by dragging Kidd away with all their might into one of the storage rooms on the other side of the galley. The two men threw the redhead into the room that stored the artillery, and the cagy mumble of the crew turned into a faint buzz when Killer slammed the door shut.

Kidd's temper fizzled when he was forced into a controlled environment. He crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head, tucking his chin to his collarbone. With his eyes locked onto his feet, he began pacing back and forth like a feral animal in a cage, growling curses under his breath. Every exposed muscle of his form was visibly strained, his shoulder blades quivering viciously as his fingernails dug into the flesh of his biceps to leave small crimson marks.

Chamberlain carefully approached the redhead, his hands up in defense. "Okay, Kidd," his tone was calm. "Tell us what happened."

"_Nothing_ happened." Killer interjected, aggravated with the redhead's antics. "Nothing was out of the ordinary, but _this_ fuckin' ginger jackass."

Kidd stopped dead in his tracks, his head snapping up and he whipped his attention from the floor to the masked blonde. His eyes narrowed darkly and he growled: "How did you _not_ see it?"

"Because there was _nothing_ to see!" Killer snapped, stomping his foot to the floor. "You're crazy! Cuckoo! Insane! Don't kill the crew over your imagination!"

Kidd's cheeks flushed crimson and steam whistled from his ears. Then he stalked over to Killer, towering over him even though their height difference was only a few inches apart.

Glowering, Kidd jabbed his finger to Killer's chest and hissed: "_Fuck you,_ _pansy_," then he shoved the masked blonde out of his way, storming to the storage room's exit and he slammed the door behind him.

Killer crossed his arms and merely scoffed, turning his head from the childish sight.

"_Christ…_" Chamberlain sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What is up with him?"

Killer and Chamberlain had noticed that Kidd had been extremely hostile toward the crew. The redhead would snap over the tiniest of offenses, which didn't end with the incident in the galley and continued to other places around the ship, such as the scene on deck. The image on deck resembled the cliché scene of a dog barking up a tree at a cat perched high out of reach on the top branch.

Kidd's glare was locked onto the crow's nest, his lips curled into a sneer as he barked: "_Scotty!_ _You bastard, get 'ur ass down 'ere now!_"

However, the scene lost its poetic charm when that dog was rather rabid and foaming at the mouth when the cat would not pay attention.

"_**SCOTTY!**_"

On the quarterdeck, Heat watched the scene unfold and a few beads of sweat formed along his brow. Slowly, the quartermaster turned his attention towards his companions at the helm. "Master Kidd seems a bit more…_aggravated_ than usual," he commented with a frown. "What did Scotty do this time?"

Chamberlain shook his head with an exasperated sigh as he held firmly to the wheel of the galleon. "Apparently something happened between him and Roland on Buffaloon Ranches the day of the heist."

"Really?" Heat's eyes opened wide in shock. "It was _that_ bad?"

"_Pfft._" Killer crossed his arms and scoffed, cocking his head to the side to make his long hair sway with the motion. "Hardly. She manipulated the simpleton's mind to get out of a situation. If anything, Kidd should be getting mad at _Roland_, not Scotty."

"Oh." Heat blinked, his gaze drifting back to the redhead that continued to bark up the mast. "Then…why's he acting this way?"

In unison, Chamberlain and Killer answered without hesitation: "_Because he's a moron._"

* * *

Gabriella rested her knee on one of the benches that belonged to a galley table, leaning over so she could wash the stained surface with a soapy sponge while Razor and Laddie scrubbed the floors of grease after the incident at lunch. The wood of the floor and tables were riddled with pieces of porcelain from the plates and bowls, the chips wedged into all the crevasses and cracks. It took over an hour to pry as many pieces as they could possibly get before throwing in the towel.

Razor cursed profanities under his breath the entire time, irritated that he was wasting valuable training time by cleaning the galley. Then his aggravation boiled over when Laddie remarked that it was their job to clean the galley anyway. Razor's cheeks blistered red, a fight would have broken out between the bickering two if not for Gabriella that sent them a scolding glare.

She would have even went as far as to lecture the two boys, but her train of thought was interrupted when her ears twitched to the approaching sound of footsteps from behind. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a familiar pack of five men sluggishly climb down the stairwell. Bram, Silo, Lucien, Finley, and Eon: she had a moment of déjà vu as she watched them lethargically make their way over to her. There were miserable looks on their faces as they all rubbed the new bruises upon their necks.

"'Ello, Miss Gabriella…" Bram mumbled, greeting her with a crooked frown on his cracked lips, the stocky man attempting to send her a smile, but the mood was against him. Gently, he shook his head, the tan color slowly reappearing on his cheeks as he asked: "Can we have some booze?"

"_You know Thom's rules!_" Razor shouted from the background. "_No booze on the job!_"

Silo's lanky form appeared from behind Bram's stocky one, and he shot an annoyed scowl towards the cabin boy. "_Shut up, Razor! We weren't asking you anyway!_"

Lucien's brows knitted together as he gave Gabriella a pleading look. "_Please,_" he stressed the word. "You're probably the only one he'll break a rule for besides Captain himself."

"Fine," Gabriella sighed and leaned away from the table, leaving the sponge on the surface. "I'll ask him," and then she made her way to the kitchen.

Thom was prepping for the dinner service, the cook thoroughly inspecting the freezer to size up what he could make. Though, he paused in his search and emerged from the chilly storage room when she entered the kitchen to relay the request. The cook was ready to decline, but when she performed the action of a noose around her neck, Thom took pity. He allowed a small exception for the men, which upset Razor when Gabriella returned with a tray of five foamy beers.

The group of men sat down at the end of the long table and she placed the tray in front of them, the froth oozing over the side of each pint. The five men eagerly snatched up the glasses, ignoring the alcohol that clung to the skin of their hands as they quickly chugged the potent contents. Then in unison, they slammed the emptied glasses back down on the table and gasped for air.

"So…" Gabriella drew out slowly while she gingerly picked up the empty pints and replaced them back on the circular tray. "What happened?"

"Cap got angry at us…" Bram sighed and his hand subconsciously went to the dull bruises around his neck. "'Bout that thing in the galley."

"_Thing?_" Her brows knitted together in confusion. "The thing from this afternoon? You guys weren't anywhere near it though…"

"From when you first joined, Miss Gabriella." Lucien clarified.

"_Seriously?_" Her eyebrows shot to her hairline in shock. "_That_ thing? That was a _month_ ago. There's no reason for him to be upset over _that_ still. Hells, I'm not even mad about it anymore."

"He's just, _ah_…" Bram paused, pursing his cracked lips into a thin line. "_Frustrated_, I think."

"Oh…" Gabriella murmured softly. "This happens often then?"

"Well," a thoughtful look crossed Silo's features as he propped his elbow up on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand and covered the small patch of red hair. "To be honest, I think this is the first time he's acted out in a…_random_ way."

"It's gotten _so_ bad that Chamberlain asked Doc to make tranquilizers just in case Captain gets so out of control that Killer can't even do anythin' to stop him." Lucien added, a worried frown on his lips. "It's…pretty terrifying. _Real_ terrifying," and the ever silent Eon nodded wildly in agreement with his mate.

"You cod believe how sadistic he can be..." Finley sullenly said, making the silent Eon glare at him and then whack him upside the head.

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and she tilted her head to the side. "I wonder why he's acting up…"

"This _is_ the first time we've had a female member on the crew." Silo brought up bluntly.

Gabriella shook her head and then she blinked in confusion. "This has to do with _me?_"

"You kinda seem ta be the cause of his fits—" Bram started to say, but then he cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, his features going pale. "N—Not that we're blaming you, Miss Gabriella! I—It's j—just…"

"You seem to be a _factor_," Silo explained for his stuttering mate. "The galley, Scotty, us…you are the common factor between the incidents."

"Did something happen between you and Captain?" Lucien curiously asked.

"Any fin is codssopible," Finley added, making the silent Eon scowled at him and then smack him upside the head.

"_Hmm,_" Gabriella tapped her chin in thought and glanced upward, trying to pull the memories from the back of her mind. "Not that I'm aware of, or at least nothing that should have sparked him to act like a psychopath."

"Maybe you can talk with 'im." Bram suggested. "You _do_ have that silver tongue, you could prolly calm 'im down for sure"

Gabriella bit her lip. "I'm pushing my luck using _that _method. I think it will only make matters worse…"

Then the five men slammed their heads to the tabletop in unison, all the while, they groaned: "_We're doomed…_"

* * *

Kidd suffered from tunnel vision.

His narrow field of vision absorbed the color red, the potent shade a constant crimson glaze that covered his eyes. The walls, floors, and the terrified expressions of those that passed him; everything in sight was stained like blood. His state of mind warped his perception, his body filled with a murderous heat that he couldn't control, couldn't contain. He didn't know the origins of the dark emotion that boiled his blood save for the fact that he _wanted_ to be violent. He wanted to remove the heat that infected his core and his twisted mind came to the conclusion that being violent was the answer.

He wanted to destroy _everything_ involving—

The darkness in his inner thoughts shattered like a wall of glass when a soft sound drifted into his ears, forcing the crimson haze over his eyes to melt away.

The red glaze had obscured his surroundings and he was surprised to see that he was standing before the large set of doors that lead out to the main deck. With his state of mind, he thought he was on the battlefield fighting an enemy.

Kidd stumbled backwards, rapidly blinking his eyes as he adjusted to the sudden range of colors that blinded his sense of sight. The light was bright as it filtered through the two windows, the sun's pink rays reflecting off the metal within the large hallway, swarming him like he was a bat awakened from deep slumber by a torch.

He closed his eyes and turned away with a groan, but it caused him to wince in pain. His hand instinctively went to his jaw, gingerly massaging the sore skin when he felt a sharp sting pierce his nerves; his jaw was locked for prolonged periods because of his wrath. As he tried to regain feeling in his own mouth, he combed his memories for the origins of his rage induced frame of mind, but all attempts failed when he heard that gentle sound filter through his ears once more.

Perplexed, he looked around for the source, following the soft noise to the staircase that went deeper into the depths of his galleon. He leaned over the banister, his brows furrowed as he focused in on the sound. He had an idea of what it was, yet his mind betrayed him and it refused to believe it was true. Slowly, he climbed down the stairs to enter the galley, wary of the large space with a sole occupant: the summoner mage.

Gabriella moved back and forth on her heels, following the rhythmic motion of the mop sliding across the wooden floorboards, leaving a sudsy trail in its wake. The bubbles would cling to the leather of her boots whenever she placed the mop back into the bucket to refresh it with soapy water and then slap it upon the floor again. When the redhead approached, the sound he had been following ceased and he saw her pause the mop and then look over her shoulder.

She sent him a curious look as she placed her hands on top of the mop's long handle and rested her chin against her knuckles.

Kidd gave her an odd look in return, his brows knitted together as he asked: "What're you doing?"

"_Um_, cleaning?" She replied unsurely, but she shook off his strange question and leaned away from the handle, adjusting her grip on the mop's shaft. "If you're looking for Razor and Laddie, they're asleep," and then she went back to mopping the floors. "Their waking up even earlier than usual to train since they didn't get a chance this afternoon because of the mess at lunch." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Cleaning up the mess from this crew is a workout in itself. Might need to teach them some—"

"_Singing._" Kidd abruptly cut her off.

She froze momentarily, her body tense as her mind processed the single word he said. Then mechanically, she faced him again with wide golden eyes. "_What?_"

"Singing." Kidd repeated bluntly. "You were singing."

She shifted uncomfortably on her heels, her knuckles white as her hands wrung the mop's wooden shaft. "I—I was…" she responded in a tone soft as a frown pulled on the corner of her lips. "Am I…allowed to, or do you, um, _not_ want me to do that?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Kidd scowled at her flustered expression, the sneer making her flinch when he growled in irritation. He scoffed at her reaction, rolling his amber eyes, but then he plopped down on one of the benches. He propped his left calf on his right thigh and then crossed his arms over his bare chest, ordering her to: "_Sing._"

The rattled look on her features broke, revealing bewilderment as she stared at him in shock when he made such a request. "_W—Why?_"

"Don't question me," he snapped, irritated. "Just do it."

* * *

The doors slammed into the adjacent walls when Killer burst into the captain's office. "Where's Kidd?" He questioned the navigator perched behind the desk. "He wasn't at dinner and I can't find him anywhere. I think that idiot did something stupid."

Chamberlain had his ankles crossed and propped up on the desk as he polished the capture gun in his hand with an orange rag. It was a weapon he rarely used, but given the redhead's borderline psychopathic antics, the navigator figured it was best to break it out.

"Had Doc make me something _special_," he replied and snatched up the dart on the desktop, the yellow substance swaying within the small vial as he loaded it into the tranquilizer with a _click_. "Let's find the fucker and put him to sleep; he needs a nap."

Then the masked blonde and navigator began their journey for the redhead, delving into the darkness of the galleon's inner workings. The night was silent save for the creaking of the floorboards underneath their feet and the soft screech of the doors that closed behind them, cutting them off from the moonlight that bathed the main deck. There were only a limited amount of places within the belly of Hades that the redhead could hide, but even the pair wasn't prepared to find him so soon when they climbed down the staircase in the galley.

There was a subtle rise and fall of the redhead's shoulder as he lounged on one of the benches and used the table as a place to rest his back. It was an eerie calm that made the two exchange wary looks before slowly approaching the quiet redhead, the navigator holding the capture gun at the ready.

Then they stopped at what they saw, unprepared for the second time that night.

Kidd was slumbering away peacefully with an arm wrapped around the summoner mage's shoulders and his head tilted to the side, resting upon her ginger locks. She was nestled against his side, and her cheek flushed against his chest and her eyes were wide from shock. Her entire face was a dark shade of red and she clutched the handle of the mop close to her bosom, her chest rising and falling quickly. Killer stared at the scene and then looked to the navigator, but Chamberlain merely shrugged, just as confused as the masked blonde was.

Killer then turned back to the ginger pair and abruptly slammed the side of his fist against the table's surface, waking the redhead instantly. "Fuckin' ginger." Killer snapped. "Go home, you're drunk."

Kidd groggily scowled at the masked blonde, grumbling: "I'm not drunk," and he sluggishly released his hold on the summoner mage and stood up. As he walked away, he shoved his shoulder into the masked blonde's and growled: "_Fucking pansy_."

Killer disregarded the insult as the redhead stalked away, his gaze turning to watch Chamberlain give Gabriella a curious look.

She still sat on the bench, her eyes cast to the floor and she didn't break from the trance until Chamberlain snapped his fingers in front of her face. Gabriella rapidly blinked, her dull golden eyes filling with sudden life and then she whipped her attention to Killer and Chamberlain, her brows knitting together in confusion. "What?"

"_Well,_" Killer drew out, attitude in his tone. "We could as you the same question."

Gabriella scratched the back of her head. "Not… I'm not really sure to be honest."

"_Hmm_," Chamberlain hummed. "He seems to be rather calm…"

Gabriella shrugged. "You know what they say: _music soothes the savage beast._"


	8. Chapter 8

#  **Treasure Ahoy!**

Steam rose from the water, consuming Hades in a fiery mist, and the ocean’s surface was dense with a layer of popping bubbles. The heat made the crew aboard easily submit to the scorching temperatures like potatoes in a pot of hot water.

“_Fuck_…” Kidd groaned in agony as he rested one hand on the quarterdeck’s banister and ran the other through his hair, slicking back the wild crimson locks. Sweat dripped from every pore of his body, his exposed skin completely soaked. Droplets clung to his twitching brow and his glossy amber eyes scanned the main deck, making him curse once more. “_Fucking bastards… _”

His crew had stripped off every layer of excess clothing they could, and the sweaty material was piled up into heaps upon the deck, leaving the men’s skin exposed. Those bastards hoped that a gentle breeze would cool their sweltering flesh, but the attempt was futile and pathetic.

The poor bastards laid together in groups, irritably snapping at one another about not touching because of the heat, but they were too sluggish to do anything about it. The only souls on deck that seemed unaffected by the temperature was the stone devil and the summoner mage’s familiar. Bedros didn’t look immune however, since the hellish being was still sweating, but he was actually able to properly function within the heat unlike the rest of the men on deck.

“…_Ugh_…” the sight of the stone devil in all black made the redhead feel even hotter; Kidd even shed his trademark fur coat because it was too damn hot. “This is more miserable than that two week heatwave back at home…”

“Hopefully, this’ll pass quicker than _ that _,” Chamberlain mumbled in response, the navigator maintaining his post at the helm. “I can’t wait to change, that’s for sure,” and he looked down at his damp amber shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the buttons undone to reveal lean muscles covered in sweat.

“Yeah…” Kidd grumbled. “…and we can do something’ about Killer…” then the redhead turned his attention to his first mate that looked ready to pass out at any second. 

The moron was still wearing his mask despite shedding his shirt, and his long mass of blonde hair wasn’t helping fend off the heat. Kidd shook his head with a groan and he rubbed the back of his neck, the palm of his hand instantly drenched. He knew something _ had _ to be done, and the thought subconsciously made his gaze drift to the summoner mage below. She sat on the floor of the main deck, lounging against the railing with her head tilted back on the wooden bars. Her smooth caramel skin enjoyed the tiny, but personal, breeze caused by her familiar flapping its wings; the hellish being truly unaffected by the heat. Her shoulders gently rose and fell with a content sigh and she closed her eyes, smiling when she stretched out her bare legs and then wiggled her red painted toenails.

“_Gabriella._”

The summoner mage opened her eyes, a curious glimmer in her golden irises as she turned her attention to the redhead.

“Summon _ something_,” His tone was practically pleading rather than demanding. “_Anything _ to get rid of this heat.”

The summoner mage crossed her arms and pursed her lips in thought as she glanced upward, mentally combing through her memory. “Well…” She drew out slowly. “There’s the Hoarfrost Apathy, an ice demon—”

“_Summon it._” Kidd’s snappy order cut her off.

“I could, _ but_…” she stressed the word. “The Hoarfrost Apathy is an aquatic demon. Her powers can only work when she’s in the water and putting her in _ this _ boiling sea would kill her.”

“_Wind._” Kidd scowled, aggravated. “Do you have something that can do _ that _ at least? One that can be shared,” and his harsh glare was directed at her familiar.

“Do you want Hades in pieces?” was the snide remark.

Kidd closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “_Uuuugh._”

“_Kidd,_” Chamberlain spoke up. “Is the heat frying your brain? We can use the fucking blizzard dial.”

“It’s for _ emergencies,_” Kidd scoffed, justifying his reasons, but it was instantly countered.

Killer, who had been perched on the banister with his legs crossed and his forearms resting against his knees, started to sway unnaturally where he was. His head was hanging low, chin close to his collarbone before his cranium rolled backwards with the momentum of his tumbling body. With a loud _ thud_, Killer’s back rammed into the quarterdeck, his legs propped against the railing and his arms sprawled out on the floor.

“It’s officially an emergency,” Chamberlain grunted and rammed the palm of his hand to the center of the helm where the dial had been placed.

Then a gentle snowfall appeared from nowhere. The heavens were cast with grey clouds and the chilling breeze was welcomed by those within the blistering heat. The coolness brought life back to the slothful crew, the bastards rising from the dead to finally move and stretch out their numb limbs. Though, the redhead was quick to ruin the mood by barking orders to his revived crew.

“_Clean the deck, you filthy fucking pigs!_” and the crew readily complied, picking up sweaty clothing.

Kidd oversaw his men working, a harsh scowl on his features. Yet, the soft pitter-patter of bare feet against the wooden floorboards made his muscles relax. Slowly, he turned to see the summoner mage climb the stairs to the quarterdeck, her hands stuffed in the back pockets of her black shorts, and her familiar’s little talons clung to her bare shoulder. The redhead leaned back against the banister and cocked his head to the side, watching as she bent over with hands on her knees to stare down at the masked blonde. Kidd bit his lip, admiring the view.

Gabriella tucked a stray lock of ginger hair behind her pointed ear. “You okay?”

Killer’s response was merely rolling his head to the side, his shielded expression staring back up at her.

“_Anyway…_” she continued, a light frown on her lips. “Before I suggest this, I want to say that the offer is _ ‘ _cause I’m taking pity on you.”

“That’s nice,” Killer’s reply was airy, his tone just as dazed as his state of mind.

“_Oh boy…_” she sighed, her frown becoming deeper. Then she got down on her knees and she helped him sit upright. “Here,” her voice was a gentle coo; as sweet as sugar to the ear. Then she slipped behind the masked blonde, her hands pulling back the knotty strands of his hair over his shoulders. “Let me braid your hair. It might help if it’s under control, and Musket will cool you down a bit while I do it.”

“I can help,” the familiar chirped happily. The goblin flew from her shoulder and in front of the masked blonde’s face, the beast’s wings flapping like a fan.

“That’s nice,” was Killer’s response again, yet the airiness in his tone slowly began to diminish.

Kidd’s brows knotted together in rage at the sight. “_Tch,_” he scoffed, rolling his amber eyes. “Don’t be nice to him ‘cause he’s being stubborn and won’t take off his mask.”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause I get a fan, fucking ginger.” Killer’s comeback was sharper than steel, his personality rapidly returning.

A vein of irritation pulsed from his brow and Kidd barked: “I ain’t being jealous of a pansy that won’t cut his hair!” Then he pushed away from the banister, cursing under his breath as he retreated into the office across the way.

He had this feeling that boiled within his gut, the same heat that made the ocean water simmer. Yet, he couldn’t name the emotion other than he felt upset and he wanted to escape it; maybe punch a wall, too, but preferably Killer’s face. Though, instead he turned a blind eye, but before he had a chance to slam the office door, he heard the masked blonde say:

“He’s lying through his teeth; he’s super jealous.”

* * *

A plume of sulfuric smoke billowed from the bubbling sea while a river of magma gushed into the bay’s cool water. Chamberlain stood high above the red river, the wind rushing through his shaggy ebony hair. He carefully surveyed the mountainous terrain filled with black smokey peaks highlighted with streaks of red.

The navigator’s attention was locked onto the island’s bay. There was a tiny village bustling with activity and a single ship: a pirate ship. It was a large galleon that appeared to be outfitted with slabs of red ore; the same material native to the island. The foremast, the main mast and mizzen were all made of the rusty red stone and even the hull was covered in a thin layer of it, the ore acting like a shield. The sails were a dark crimson shade, and waving from the top of the main mast was the Jolly Roger. It was a simple design on the black flag; a white circle with a red line painted diagonally across it.

From a cursory glance, Chamberlain figured the pirates were natives returning home. “_Chaaaaammmbeeerrrrlaaaiinnn!!_”

The navigator snapped from his trance and looked over his shoulder when his name was childishly whined. He wearily eyed the lookout that was laying on the ground.

Scotty was sprawled out on the rock and staring up at the blue sky, a bored expression on his young features. “This is so _ booooorrrrinnngggg!_” The lookout continued with a long sigh. Then he quickly sat up, a spark in his emerald eyes. “Let’s hurry up and get back to Captain! I wanna get to the good part!

“We have no idea who they are. We need to be careful,” the navigator replied. “This is the New World. Remember how we tried to go toe-to-toe with some of Big Mom’s fleet?”

“_Oh, c’mon!_” Then the lookout’s emerald eyes narrowed sharply. “This time is completely different! We knew those were Big Mom’s people, but these guys are only flyin’ one Jolly: _ their _ Jolly. We don’t know who they are, so they’re probably nobodies. We can totally take them!”

“This is why you were voted to die first in the New World,” was Chamberlain’s blunt response and he looked away sharply.

Scotty crossed his arms with a huff. “_Rude._”

Chamberlain shook his head with a sigh, casting aside the lookout’s comment as he took out his treasured spyglass from his coat’s pocket. It was a gift from his older brother before he passed. The ornate metal was detailed with the Latin inscription _ veni, vidi, vici_; Keion was a lover of history despite his dangerous occupation as a mercenary. The spyglass had helped his older brother in many situations in the past, and the legacy continued with Chamberlain. 

The navigator began to closely observe the village. He saw that the natives were rather tiny and had rusty colored skin; a similar shade that matched the rocks of their home. The villagers seemed to be panicked, but it didn’t look like they were worried about the pirates. It seemed like the pirates were helping the villagers.

“Strange…” Chamberlain mumbled.

“Huh?” Scotty perked up, eyeing the navigator curiously. “What’s up?”

Chamberlain ignored the lookout and focused on the villagers; they seemed to be pointing inland. The navigator moved his attention and surveyed the mountainous terrain, his head slowly turning as he peered through the eye-hole, but then he froze. He stopped looking through the spyglass and blinked with furrowed brows before quickly looking through the eye-hole once more.

Scotty tilted his head to the side, a puzzled look on his face as he watched the navigator act strangely and he asked again: “What’s up?”

Chamberlain was silent for a moment before turning away from the spyglass and towards the lookout, bluntly answering: “I have no idea.”

* * *

Kidd ignored the ruckus produced by his crew as the bastards tore apart the abandoned settlement like a pack of hungry wolves tearing into the flesh of a vulnerable fawn. The redhead stood before a large metal sign that had the name _ Hephaestus Outpost _ in bold print and below was a smaller subscription that said: _ Athenian Seasonal Outpost No. 2_.

In the back of his mind, Kidd vaguely remembered the name: _ Hephaestus Outpost_. He was well versed in the mythology of the Greek immortals due to astrology, but that wasn’t the reason. Nor was it because he heard the rumors about the crazy professors and students of Athens University, an institution in the New World. He had a distinct feeling of déjà vu, something burrowed deep within the recesses of his memory from years ago when he was only a child.

The redhead bit his lip, the flesh on the verge of tearing due to his concentration, and his eyes burned holes into the worn pages of a journal he held in his hands. The book was stitched along the spine with a thick piece of frayed twine, and its leather cover was peeling into a dark shade of muddy brown, making the faded gold leaf almost illegible.

The redhead squinted his amber eyes, flipping through the pages rapidly. “Where is it…?” He grumbled, his brows knotted in frustration. “If it’s anywhere, it’s gotta be here…!” 

He was growing more impatient by the second and the old pages were in danger of ripping from their seams. Then suddenly he felt tiny hands cling to his arm, soft skin pressing against the tense muscles of his forearm. Kidd blinked, confused, and mechanically he turned his head to see his little summer mage standing close by his side.

“Whatcha looking for?” She questioned curiously while she balanced on the tips of her toes to take a peek at the open journal.

Kidd felt a cold chill run down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. His body was as rigid as a stone statue, like he had the mishap of staring into the golden eyes of Medusa and not Gabriella’s pretty ones. The thought made the redhead snap back to reality. He broke away from the mild embrace swiftly, making sure there was at least three feet of distance between them and then he scowled down at her viciously.

Gabriella backed away instantly, her eyes brimming with a mixture of concern and confusion when he started to snarl at her like a feral animal.

Kidd softened his harsh glare when he saw her reaction, and then he shifted uncomfortably on his heels. Quickly, he turned his attention back to the journal in his hands and desperately tried to ignore her. He flipped through the pages, eager for a distraction and then his eyes shot open wide when they fell on the familiar images. 

“_Ah-ha! _I knew it!” He smirked. “I told Killer I recognized this place,” and he slapped the back of his hand against the open page.

Gabriella arched a brow, curious. “Recognized _ what—? _” She started to inquire, but before she had a chance to finish, the redhead was already storming away.

“_Killer!_” Kidd howled as he marched through the street, his crew parting like the sea to clear a path.

The masked blonde stood beside Heat and Matt near one of the larger buildings in the settlement. They stood close together in a circle, and Razor and Laddie were not too far away from the gathering as Killer, Heat and Matt flipping through a few different vanilla folders that had the word _ CLASSIFIED _ stamped across the front in red ink. The men whispered to each other, or at least it only seemed like whispering since everyone around them was screaming, including the redhead.

“_Killer!!_” Kidd barked to get the man’s attention. “I told you I recognized this place,” and the redhead shoved the journal towards the masked blonde. “It’s God’s Forge! Just like Pops wrote; volcanic island with a college research facility on it.”

“You should be more careful with this,” Killer commented shortly and gingerly took the old book in his hands, holding it like it was a piece of delegate glass. “And these files that Razor and Laddie found confirm it as well,” he added, jerking his head towards the documents that Heat and Matt were still reading. “There’s an interesting story about how a…_certain _ pirate crew had stolen a few relics and were rumored to be seen in a black market auction a few weeks later.”

“_Heh_,” Kidd smirked. “That’s Pops alright.”

“And these files talk about the current security system,” Matt spoke up. “To avoid theft like that again, y’know? It had all the details about the vaults, the multiple passwords and stuff like that, which we gave them to Wire.”

“Affirmative, Master Kidd,” Heat nodded. “Wire took a few men to find the vault and bypass the locks to see if there is anything of value in there.”

A wild grin crossed the redhead’s lips. “_Excellent,_” he hummed in satisfaction. “Hopefully those bastards find somethin’ useful.”

“Highly doubt it.”

The mood was instantly shattered. Kidd’s grin twisted into a grimace; he didn’t even notice that Gaberialla had followed him. However, Kidd didn’t get a chance to retort as Razor spoke up first.

The older cabin boy had been silently watching with his fellow mate. Razor and Laddie had been beaming with pride that they had found something that would lead to valuable loot. So, Razor did not appreciate Gabriella raining on their parade. “No one asked you!” He snapped, jabbing a finger towards her nose. “Don’t act like you’re a fuckin’ know it—_ ouch!_”

Gabriella bonked the top of his head with her fist. “Watch your language, young man,” she scolded him sternly, glaring at him with hands on her hips.

Razor’s cheeks rapidly swelled with heat, glowing scarlet red. He clutched the top of his head, his hands covering the tiny bump that was sticking out from his short brown locks. “Don’t treat me like a kid, dammit!” He venomously hissed. “You’re only three years older than me!”

“I’ll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one,” Gabriella replied calmly.

Steam whistled from Razor’s ears and his eyes turned stark white from pure fury. “_Why you_—!”

Gabriella didn’t allow him to finish as she took a firm hold of his ear and she yanked it forcefully. Razor instantly clamped up, twitching in pain and hissing soft profanities under his breath in agony. Then she looked to the younger cabin boy, eyeing him austerely.

Laddie held up his hands in defense and then clasped them over his ears as beads of nervous sweat dripped down his brow. “_Ididntsayanything,_” his words molded together in a slur of panic. “_Pleasedonthurtmetoo._”

Kidd blinked, unsure of how he felt that Gabriella had a firm grip—and quite literally—on his cabin boys.

“_Ahem,_” Gabriella continued, her fingers still locked tight onto Razor’s ear. “Before I was interrupted…I mean really,” she glared at the other men, her golden eyes glimmering with disappointment. “This is a _ seasonal _ outpost. Do you guys seriously think the Athenian researchers would be dumb enough to leave behind expensive relics—that had been stolen before already—when they are only here for a certain amount of time a year? Did the idea of priceless loot blind your reasoning a bit?”

The men all blankly stared at her for a moment, unable to respond to the sound logic the summoner mage had pointed out. Luckily, the awkward tension was dispelled by the muffled purr of a den-den mushi.

_ Purupurupuru _ , the snail deep within the redhead’s pocket sang it's dull tune and Kidd quickly pulled it out, _ ca-jack_, and the tiny animal’s sleepy eyes sluggishly opened when he picked up the receiver. “Chamberlain?” Kidd asked. “Did you find something out about that crew Scotty found?”

“_Well, we found something strange, yes,_” the snail spoke calmly in the navigator’s drawl tone. “_Scotty and I traveled out a bit and found a native village where the other pirate crew is, but that’s not the important thing. It’s what I saw on the peak of a volcano near the outpost, so you might be able to get a good look at it without a spyglass._”

“_It’s huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug—ouch!_”

“_Shut up, Scotty._”

Kidd blinked, the gears within his brain processing the information as he focused his puzzled gaze on the three closest volcanoes nestled in the background. Vile black smoke obscured his view, and at first glance, he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Then suddenly, the redhead noticed an unnatural shudder of movement, a powerful force of wind that made the smog disperse for a brief moment before it fell back into line.

His eyes flickered open wide in shock and he looked to those around him. “What…the fuck am I looking at?”

The immediate response to his question was a sharp gasp that came from the summoner mage that stood beside him.

Gabriella stared in disbelief at the volcano’s peak, her hands covering her mouth, which muffled her voice as she said: “You have _ got _ to be kidding me,” and then she stormed away, screaming at the top of her lungs. “_Bedros! BEDROS!_”

Kidd pursed his lips; he didn’t like _ that _ reaction. “Heat, Matt,” he looked to the two men. “Get these bastards under control. And you two,” he turned to the cabin boys. “Find Thom and stay with him.”

The men did as they were ordered, but Razor was hesitant to leave. The older cabin boy shifted on his heels anxiously until Laddie came back and grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

Kidd looked down at the tiny snail still resting in the palm of his hand. “Chamberlain,” he spoke into the receiver. “Get back here ASAP.”

“_Roger,_” _ ca-jack_, and the snail instantly went back to sleep.

Then Kidd stuffed the snail back into his pocket. “Let’s get some answers, Killer,” and the redhead stalked after the summoner mage with the masked blonde right at his heels.

Bedros and Gabriella were at the outskirts of the research facility. The stone devil was perched on a large rock with his head craned back to stare intently at the mountain peaks, and the summoner mage was at the foot of that rock, completely flustered to the point where her ginger hair was frizzled with nervous heat. Her hands were animated as she wildly expressed her concerns, yet the stone devil was as calm as a cucumber. When the redhead and masked blonde closed in on the pair, they could hear how frantic Gabriella sounded, despite not understanding a single word she said.

Bedros merely whistled in return, tipping back the brim of his cowboy hat as he finally looked towards Gabriella with a sly smirk. “That’s hard to believe, isn’t it, eh?”

Gabriella stomped her foot to the ground, scowling at him. “Don’t joke about this, asshole! This is serious!”

Bedros closed his crimson eyes with a sigh. “You’re overactin’ just a tad, Gabbie.”

“You’re not concerned enough!” Gabriella countered.

Kidd furrowed his brows in confusion, and he exchanged a glance with the masked blonde, but Killer just shrugged in response. Then the redhead closed the gap between him and the summoner mage, placing a hand on her shoulder with a _ slap_. 

“The fuck are you guys talkin’ ‘bout?”

Gabriella eyed him warily from the corner of her eyes, and she pursed her lips, shifting back and forth on her heels. She opened her mouth then instantly closed it, but the redhead’s black nails digging into the flesh of her shoulder made her continue. 

“_That—_” she lifted a single finger, the tip strategically placed just below the volcano’s peak in the background. “—is a _ dragon._”

Kidd stared at her, blinking rapidly.

“A dragon, _ huh?_” Killer crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side. “As in…a mythical creature that is known in stories for hoarding massive amounts of gold, jewels and treasures?”

Gabriella flinched. “P—Please don’t say that or else…”

But it was too late.

When the summoner mage looked at Kidd, he already had beli signs engraved in his amber eyes.

* * *

“We’re doomed, I tell you! **_ Doomed!!_**”

“Chiefie, I don’t think—”

“You don’t understand, Owen! We aren’t like you or Brick, especially Brick! He turned into a giant! You just don’t understand what it means to be a weak Golem!”

Owen let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head. The small white feather braided into his brown hair flicked to the side, hitting his companion Brick in the cheek. 

“_Hmph_,” Brick grunted, his flat nose scrunching up.

“Sorry,” Owen mumbled, lightly tapping Brick’s rough, rusty-red cheek.

“_Hmph_,” Brick grunted, his expression settling down to a look of seriousness.

Owen sighed again and readjusted his position on Brick’s muscular shoulder. He rested his right leg atop his left and then, _ tap, tap, tap, _the heel of his tiny red foot repeatedly bounced off Brick’s broad shoulder. He swayed to and fro, and the large white feathers dangling from his brown leather jacket followed the motion. Owen closed his eyes for a moment in thought and then he looked down at the frightened old golem. 

The usually composed Golem Tribe Chieftain was trembling like a leaf in the middle of winter. Owen hadn’t seen the old golem like that in decades.

After a moment of silence, Owen spoke again. “You’re overreacting—” but he was quickly interrupted.

“_It’s a dragon! A dragon, a dragon, a dragon!_” The chieftain squealed, the old golem quivering in his tiny robes. The large white feathers of his headpieces shuddered, and the old golem had to cling to the decorative leather tassels so the hat wouldn’t fall from his head. “It will eat us all! I know it will! I just know it!”

Owen felt a bead of sweat appear on his brow. “Calm down, Chiefie,” the small golem murmured. “You haven’t sent anyone to investigate the…_dragon _ and it also hasn’t come down from the volcano either.” 

“It’s only a matter of time!” The chieftain wailed, the old golem falling to his knees and he covered his eyes to hide his tears. “It has been three days! I’m sure it is hungry and will feast upon us poor helpless Golems!”

Another bead of sweat appeared on Owen’s brow. “Really, Chiefie?” The small golem sighed, slightly annoyed. “That’s why we came here as fast as we could. You aren’t poor helpless Golems with us around,” then a cocky grin crossed the small golems lips as he looked to his captain. “Ain’t that right, Brick?”

Brick looked towards Owen, the large golem’s sharp features etched with a serious expression. Though, there was an amused twinkle in the large golem’s crimson eyes, and he silently nodded in agreement.

Owen glanced back at the chieftain. “See, Chiefie? You got nothin’ to worry ‘about. We got this handled. We’ve dealt with a lot of beasties in the New World already. Adding a _ dragon _ to the list will only make us better and stronger, yeah?”

“I don’t believe it!” The chieftain snapped, shaking his head so wildly that feathers were uprooted from his headpiece. “This is a dragon! A dragon, a dragon, a dragon, adragonadragonadragondragondragon—”

“Owen.”

Owen let out a sigh of relief when he heard the familiarly sweet tone call out his name. The small golem turned around on his perch on Brick’s shoulder and looked at the entrance to the tiny clay hut. “What’s up, Vana?”

Vana had to duck down to pass through the tiny doorway, the young woman holding the black cloth on her cloak so she wouldn’t step on the fabric. She shifted uncomfortably on her heels. “We just got back from scouting.”

“Oh no!” The chieftain sensed the distress in the scout’s tone. “Something happened! Someone died! We are all doomed!!”

“_Shuddup!_” Owen snapped at the old golem, scowling darkly. “No one on my crew would have up and died that easily!” Then Owen took a deep breath in and then out, regaining his composure and a serious look crossed his crimson eyes. “So, what’s the news, Vana?”

“Well, no one died, so that’s a plus,” and a small grin crossed Vana’s lips, though it was short-lived as it fell back down to a frown. “But the scouts report that there is another crew that just docked on the island at the outpost…Eustass _ Captain _ Kidd’s crew.”

“**_Oh noooooooooo!_**” The chieftain bellowed, sobbing even more. “**_Not another Eustass!!!_**”

This time, Owen did not snap at the old golem. Instead a thoughtful look crossed the small golem’s features. “_Hmm,_” he hummed in thought and then looked to Brick with a wide grin on his lips. “Looks like things’ll get pretty interesting, yeah?”


	9. Chapter 9

#  **Null n’ Void**

Chamberlain stood upon the rickety roof of the tallest building in the research facility. The breeze howled past his ears, the wind carrying the charred scent of cinders across his nose. The navigator poured his attention into his golden spyglass, scanning the distant volcano peak that was magnified and allowed him to observe the beast's leathery wings. He watched the mighty wings shudder against the sulfuric black smoke, but when the dense plumes of smoke drifted into an opaque veil, Chamberlain removed the spyglass with a worried frown.

"_Chaaammberlainnnn!_"

Then his concentration shattered by the childishly shriek, and he glanced over the roof's edge. On the ground, he saw Scotty below, waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Did you see anythin' new, _Chaaaammberlainnnn!?_"

Chamberlain sighed, his shoulders dropping in exasperation. Swiftly, he collapsed the spyglass, tucked it away safely into the pocket of his coat, and then he leapt down from the roof with grace.

Scotty fidgeted on his feet anxiously, bouncing to and fro like he was dancing on hot coals. Heat and Matt whispered quietly to themselves about the situation, and Chamberlain noticed Razor was close by, trying hard to eavesdrop on the conversation by using Thom as a shield.

"Well, well, _well?_" Scotty glared at the navigator with hands on his hips as the lookout still gently hopped on the balls of his feet. "What's up, _Chaaammberlainnnn?_ You gotta tell us what ya saw, man!"

Chamberlain blinked. "It's a monster," was his blunt reply.

A look of agony crossed the lookout's expression and sweat dripped down his brow. "_Ugh,_" Scotty groaned, slapping his hands to his cheeks and pulled down at the skin. "That ain't what I wanted to hear."

"It's the _New World_, Scotty," Matt sighed. "Expect the unexpected."

Scotty let out another groan, this one longer and louder than the first. The lookout hung his head low, a stormy cloud of misery hovering above him.

"Was there anything new to report, though?" Heat spoke up, and he held out a bright yellow den-den mushi to the navigator. The sleeping snail's shell was laced with maroon fur and there were a pair of sharp metallic goggles placed upon the tiny creature's round eyes. "There's still a chance that the other crew will try and attack the dragon, too. Since we don't know anything about this crew, they could attack Master Kidd, too."

Chamberlain shook his head. "The…_dragon_ doesn't look agitated by anything," he explained as he glanced toward the volcano. "From what I saw, this dragon might be asleep, which could be used to their advantage. Plus, I haven't seen any other movement to the entrance of the mines."

Matt fiddled with the brim of his top-hat, the dark shadow flickering across the concerned look in his dark eyes. "Do you really think it's a _dragon_, Chamberlain? Do you think Bedros is just fuckin' with us?"

"I don't think he is," Heat interjected. "Roland was rather…_frantic_ when she noticed. I don't think she'd be the type to mess around like that."

"Dragons are mythical creatures," Chamberlain pointed out. "…just like magic and wizards _were_. Therefore, we should probably be open-minded about this_._"

Scotty then perked up from dismay, but his attention was anything but perky. "I'd rather _not _be open-minded 'bout this _bullshit!_" The lookout snapped, jabbing a menacing finger toward Chamberlain. "I was like any kid back in the day and loved them fairy tales 'bout dragons and thought it would be _sooo_ cool to see one, but I am a grown-ass-adult now, man! I'm a pirate! I plunder, raid and steal from _people_; not fire-breathing-shit-for-beasts!"

Matt's brow rose, curious. "Yet, there's one here."

"And Master Kidd is going after it," Heat added.

"And there's a slight chance we might—"

"_NO!_" Scotty cut the treasurer off. "_Noooope!_ Nu-uh, no way!" and then the lookout covered his ears. "I refuse to believe it! I will not hear it—_lalalalalalala!_"

Razor then jumped into the conversation from the sidelines, leaving his hiding place behind the cook. "Thom said that the government's science department developed an artificial dragon."

After his outburst, the men all glared at the cabin boy. Their blank stares made Razor's cheeks bloom red in embarrassment.

Then he stuttered: "I—It could be true!"

Thom strolled over, placing a burly hand atop of Razor's head and the cook ruffled the cabin boy's brown locks. "It's just a rumor I heard down the grapevine awhile back," Thom clarified. "About a year ago, I think."

"This _is_ a research facility," Matt drew out slowly, scanning the settlement. "Maybe the Athenian staff actually made an…_artificial_ dragon."

"Artificial or real, a dragon's a dragon." Chamberlain sighed. "Right now we just need to hold tight and remain on standby for Kidd and the others," then a dark frown crossed his lips. "I'm sure something'll—"

The navigator didn't even get to finish his sentence before the volcano exploded with activity. It didn't erupt, but there was a pillar of red fire jetting from the volcano's peak and a mighty roar then pierced the atmosphere.

"_AAAAAAHHH!_" The lookout clung to the treasurer's arm and his face went pale as he screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes white with panic and round like saucers.

"D—_Dammit_, _Scotty!_" Matt roared, trying to pry the lookout from his personal space.

"_Hmph,_" Chamberlain crossed his arms. "Dragon's awake."

"Well, shit," a bead of sweat appeared on Thom's brow, the cook glancing down to see that the cabin boy had shrunk behind his stocky build once more.

Heat then looked down at the den-den mushi in his hand. "I think it might be time to call—"

Then only a minute later, another explosion created a new crater in the volcano's side, billowing purple fire into the sky.

"Forget calling," Chamberlain sighed, adjusting the strap to the sniper-rifle clinging to his back. "It's time for the cavalry."

* * *

Sleep was bliss. It was a peaceful moment he didn't get to experience often due to his line of work, which was the role of security. He had to constantly supervise the potency of his wards, especially since the team had anchored down on God's Forge for a few weeks to mine. Luckily, the Athenian Researchers weren't there, and due to the remote nature of the island and also natural defenses, he decided he deserved a well-earned nap.

"_Wake up, Dio._"

Or so he thought.

Dio snorted awake, the purple cloak he used as a blanket plummeting to the ground when he popped up from the large cot on high alert. He blinked rapidly, his pale blue eyes scanning the bunker for the danger, but all he saw was a tall woman standing in the doorway. The thick fabric of her black cloak fluttered behind her as she walked into the room, and the thin iron chains stitched to the material jingled when she stopped before him. She started to impatiently tap the decorative sword strapped to her hip.

Dio quickly regained his composure, slicking back his curly brown locks with both his hands. "_Well,_" then he sent the woman a pearly white smirk and wiggled his bushy brown brows suggestively. "Hello there, _gorgeous._"

"_Hmph_," the woman scoffed, and Dio didn't need to see that she was rolling her eyes behind her golden mask. "Stop sleeping on the job or else I'll put it in the report to Master…_again_. He's already furious that you lost the box."

His charming expression melted with nervous sweat dripping from the skin of his face. "W—Why so cruel, Hebe…?" He murmured uneasily, holding his hands up in defense. "That wasn't even my fault. It was the minions fault, I haven't done anything wrong, y'know? Everything's up and running perfectly, especially with Master's blessings. My work is so strong that Councilman Eden of Novellas would tremble at my power!" And to demonstrate his point, Dio flexed his muscles, his exposed biceps pulsing with intense power and strength.

Hebe remained silent, unaffected by the display.

Dio chuckled awkwardly and glanced away, scratching the back of his head. "Not impressed are ya, gorgeous…"

"Vulcan wants you to double check the potency," Hebe huffed, changing the topic. "He has a feeling they will need to be strengthened."

"_Ha,_" Dio smirked and then boldly boasted: "The bag of old bones is a worry-wart. No way in the hells anyone will come to _this_ island. The waters are too dangerous n' risky! Plus, the locals are way too scared to even bother comin' up here to investigate."

"He saw ships," Hebe was blunt.

Dio's blue eyes flickered open wide, his smug expression melting away into concern. "Ships? In port? When? Is it the Athenians?"

"A few minutes ago," Hebe answered. "And, no, it's not the Athenians. It looks like two pirate ships. One docked at the facility and the other docked at the village. Now check the potency, please."

Dio nodded and briskly walked over to his desk that held six large purple gems. He sat down on the stool and cracked his knuckles before waving a single hand over the gems. His glowing purple fingers caused a chain reaction from the stones, making them instantly glow. Dio watched the gems for a few minutes, but the soft violet aura around the little crystals never changed. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"…I see," Hebe responded. "Maybe Vulcan is being overly cautious…"

"He _always_ is," Dio rolled his eyes. "I doubt anyone would ever—_wait,_" his train of thought was shattered. One of the gems began to flicker violently before settling down. Then a different gem flickered once, then twice and suddenly stopped. "_Oh._"

"_I see_," there was a sharpness in Hebe's tone when the woman said the same phrase again. "Maybe Vulcan was right to be cautious. I'll report to him immediately," then she pivoted on her heel. "And Dio," she looked over her shoulder. "You know what to do."

A devilish grin crossed Dio's lips as he stood up from his stool and scooped up his purple cloak. "Just like we practiced," and he eagerly cracked his knuckles while stalking out of the room. "Time to cause a little _enchanted chaos._"

Hebe sent Dio an annoyed glare as he left the area cackling like a madman. She hated when Dio acted like that. She warned him time and time again that his arrogance would be his undoing, but there was nothing she could do about it now. With a heavy sigh, she turned to leave the room.

_Tick_.

Then she stopped.

The sound snared her attention and she looked back at the gems on the desk. A fine, hairline crack appeared on the glassy surface of one of the gems. The rivet grew longer and wider until the gem caved into the pressure and shattered into tiny pieces. The shards lost all color, the violet hue snuffed out and turned into a dull shade of dead grey.

Hebe watched in horror as a large crack appeared on another gem. "_Fuck_…"

Hebe readily held out her hand, her fingertips glowing a bright shade of gold. With a quick flick of her wrist, a thin portal ripped open before her and she leapt through. She couldn't afford retrieving Dio; she _had_ to stop whatever was attacking the power source. If the hexes disappeared, then their magic would be revealed. If their magic was revealed, the mages of RC could sense them. The dreaded Council of Novellus couldn't catch wind of their plan. _No one_ could.

As Hebe exited the other side of the portal, her heels clicked against the dusty ground.

_Crack, pop-pop-pop, crack, crack._

She heard the horrid crackle of glass beat against her eardrums the moment she landed in the dark cavern. The stone walls were bathed in twinkling purple light, but it was fading as the monstrous purple crystal was constantly pummeled by a flurry of fists.

* * *

The Athenian Researchers had constructed a labyrinth within the volcano. The mountain was hollowed out with a complex network of tunnels. The caves were unnaturally cool despite the scalding streams of lava, but it seemed the researchers had installed a massive ventilation system powered by blizzard dials. Thanks to that, the four pirates were able to move through the volcano with ease. Nailed to the stone ground were iron tracks for abandoned mine carts to rest, and dusty metal maps pinned to the walls guided their way. Old electric lights swinging from the ceilings were surprisingly lit; it was a sign that someone was present.

Bedros had explained that some dragons would harbor minions. They were ugly little goblins that would cater to the territory while their master slumbered away for days, months or even years. The brain capacity of some goblins were small, yet they had enough common sense to figure out how to turn on the lights. Even if it meant a few hundred of them were fried to a crisp via a dangerous fuse box with exposed wires. Nonetheless, the stone devil warned them to be cautious. A minion on its own was never a threat, but a massive horde was extremely deadly.

"Considering this is probably a _red_ dragon," Bedros wrapped up his explanation. "The minions will be tougher n' larger than the average goblin. Nothing cute n' quirky like Musket 'ere," and the stone devil pat the familiar's head, which made the winged-goblin bury his face into Gabriella's hair to hide his blush. Then Bedros continued on. "Red dragons are the baddest n' the strongest; they gotta have the labor to handle 'em."

"_Ugh…_" Gabriella groaned in disgust. Her nails gently dug into Bedros's tan skin as she clung to his arm. "Don't remind me of those _hideous_ vermin," then she shuddered, hugging his forearm snug between her breasts. "They're worse than _rodents_."

Kidd grumbled soft curses under his breath, which drew Killer's attention, but the masked blonde chose to remain silent. Kidd was in a rotten mood; there was an uncomfortable burning under his skin that made him angry. Kidd crossed his arms over his chest, his black fingernails leaving crimson crescents on the flesh of his exposed bicep and tore at the maroon fur covering his other arm. He was glowering at Gabriella and Bedros. Then he found himself barking her name without even registering it.

"_Roland!_"

Bedros and Gabriella stopped mid-step and looked over their shoulders, eyeing him worriedly.

Kidd paused, and a flicker of shock crossed his eyes. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to scream at her. That thought alone was enough to make him livid, and his amber eyes sparked with rage. "Get yur ass over 'ere," he hissed, jabbing a finger toward the ground in front of him.

Gabriella knitted her brows together, puzzled, but she left the comfort of Bedros's embrace and warily shuffled closer. Then his pale hands lashed out, white fingers clutching her slender shoulders, and his black nails dug into her skin. Kidd gave her body a firm shake. He shook and shook and shook. His mind knew he wanted to shake _something_ into her, but he didn't know what. So, he kept on shaking.

Gabriella's expression was blank as Kidd shook her shoulders. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly, bewildered. Then the empty look in her eyes filled with red-hot frustration like a frame by frame film. She slapped her small hand onto the redhead's wrist, her long fingernails gouging into his skin.

"_Stop!_" She seethed, flinging fire that was more dangerous than the dragon's that slumbered right above them. "What's your problem!? Use your words, damnit!"

"_Tch,_" a vein of irritation throbbed against his brow, giving Kidd an instant headache. _I would love to_, is what he wanted to say, but he didn't because he had a gut feeling that getting mad for no reason would make Gabriella madder.

Gabriella scoffed and pushed him away. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You're are so unlikable when you are like this," she grumbled under her breath. "Like what the _fuck_?"

Kidd growled like a feral animal in response, lashing out once more. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to his chest, locking her in place with an iron grip. He looked down at her. There was a twisted smirk on his lips, twitching erratically like his brow. "How 'bout you tell that to my face, _babe_."

Gabriella's face bloomed a violent shade of bloody red, a look of disgust burning in her golden eyes at the toxic taunt. "Sure thing, _sweetheart_," the sugary word was full of bitterness as she looked up at him. Then she barked: "You're being a fucking, brutish, asshole of a dick that I'm really starting to fucking hate!"

Kidd snapped, his cheeks turning just as red as Gabriella's. He jabbed the palm of his hand against the top of her head, applying enough pressure to make Gabreilla squeal in discomfort. "_Take. That. Back_."

Bedros shifted on his heels as he watched from the sidelines. Then he shuffled over to Killer, concern in his crimson eyes. "_Err_…" he scratched his cheek. "Shouldn't ya, um, stop 'im? It looks like he'll pop 'er head off like a cherry."

Kidd's ears twitched when he heard Bedros's comment and the redhead scowled at the stone devil with the intent to kill.

Bedros held up his hands in defense and then he slinked behind the masked blonde for cover. "I said nothin'."

Kidd opened his mouth to snap a few choice words, but was replaced by a loud **craaack**. He flinched when a thin stream of odd purple electricity danced across the ceiling and the cavern began shaking violently soon after. The redhead looked up, his eyes wide in shock when large rocks came loose and he leapt out of the way, holding the summoner mage close to his chest. Boulders split the ground, causing a plume of smoke to rush through the tunnel. Within the hazy scene, the redhead could only hear Gabriella coughing, but not a peep from Killer or Bedros. Kidd ground his teeth together when the dust cleared and he saw a newly formed wall where Killer and Bedros had been standing.

"_Shitshitshitfuckingshit,_" Kidd slurred the profanities as he fumbled through the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a mini den-den mushi, but the sleeping snail started ringing before he could even make a call.

"_Kidd! You okay?!_"

Kidd sighed in relief when the den-den mushi began to speak in the masked blonde's tone. "Yeah," he replied. "What about you?"

"…_I'm fine,_" Killer's frantic tone also vanished, replaced quickly with a calm composure. "_But there was this weird purple light—_"

"_Eh, what's that? Is it a den-den-mushi? I've never seen one so small before…_"

"_Don't touch it._"

"_Huh? Prickly much? It's just a piece of escargot._"

"_Don't say—!_"

Then the voices on the other end of the receiver were replaced by static.

Kidd let out a sigh of frustration as he placed the trembling mini den-den mushi in his pocket. "Gabriella," he turned toward her. "Open a portal. We shouldn't be split up like this."

Gabriella hesitated to comply, but then she shakily nodded. She held out a hand, her fingertips glowing with the golden aura of her magic. Then the sparkling hue vanished. The gold aura sparked out like an old lightbulb then a dull violet engulfed the summoner mage's hand like fire. Gabriella cried in pain, her shoulders hunched over and she clutched her hand close to her chest.

Kidd took a step back, bewildered by the reaction. Slowly, he shuffled closer and gently placed a hand on her quivering shoulder. "What…happened?"

"E—Enchanting magic…" Gabriella gasped, her features pale and filled with pain. "I—I can't use magic…"

Kidd's eyes opened wide; it was unexpected, and more importantly, it had caused damage. Hesitantly, Kidd reached out and grabbed Gabriella's hand to inspect the burn on her palm. She pulled back, but he ignored her hasty retreat and tried again, making sure her fingers didn't slip through his a second time. Her caramel skin was glowing bright red and starting to swell. It looked like first—maybe even second—degree burn. He wondered if it was bad enough that it would start to blister.

He pursed his lips. "On a scale of one to ten…how bad does it hurt?"

Gabriella scowled at him, unamused.

"O—_Oi!_" Kidd snapped, returning the glare. "I'm being serious!" It wasn't his fault that tending wounds wasn't his forté, and probably never would be.

"I'll be fine," Gabriella sighed and pulled her hand from his grasp, cradling it to her chest once more. "The swelling will go down soon."

Kidd cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a tough girl," she told him, smiling wryly. "I'll make it through."

Kidd opened his mouth, and then closed it. He stared at her trembling hand snug between the bare skin of her breasts, but then his gaze started to drift away from concern.

Gabriella brows furrowed and she eyed him warily. "Are you…are you staring at my boobs?"

Kidd blinked, his amber eyes completely blank. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes.

"C—Can you blame me!" Kidd snapped, his ears burning a bright shade of red. "They're hangin' out there for, like, the world to see!"

Gabriella merely scoffed and waved his comment aside with a flick of her wrist. Then she pivoted on her heel, walking away.

Kidd grumbled under his breath: "You should be flattered."

Gabriella paused mid-stride and looked over her shoulder. "Only in your dreams," she huffed and then turned away.

"I—It's a compliment!" Kidd tried to defend himself, but then the sudden realization made him stop dead in his tracks. His eyes opened wide and he gasped: "_WhythefuckamIdefendingmyself?_"

Kidd stood there in befuddlement, the little gears in his brain whirling to understand the situation, but Gabriella broke his concentration when she turned back around again and waved him over, ushering him to follow. Then Kidd hurried after her, the poor redhead dealing with a strange rush of emotions he couldn't comprehend or express like a normal human being. Luckily, Killer wasn't there to witness the scene. He was sharper than the redhead in certain situation (thanks to his age), and maybe the amusing scene would help fix his mood, for Killer wasn't happy one bit thanks to the quivering maroon shell sitting on his open palm.

As he watched the terrified creature, an unbearable sense of indignation twisted his stomach into horrible knots. Then he shifted that displeasure toward the stone devil. "You don't say that in front of a snail, _asshole_."

"Gettin' a bit feisty over a snail, ain't we?" Bedros took a step back, his hands automatically up in defense. "How was I suppose ta know it'd freak out?"

"It's a _snail_. A god-fucking-_snail._ We can't contact Kidd because _this—_" and Killer shoved the shaking shell in the stone devil's face. "—is too scared to come out!"

"I think someone's bein' a drama queen." Bedros blurted out.

That comment earned Bedros a smack upside the head. His cowboy hat tumbled to the ground, which made Bedros glare at Killer. Then the stone devil reached down to retrieve his hat, brushing away the dust from the black velvet fabric.

"Remember why you're even here to begin with," Killer spat as he put the den-den mushi away. "_Prove your worth._"

Bedros nearly dropped his hat when he heard the iciness in the masked blonde's tone. The tan skin of his cheeks faded in color, the hue turning a sickly ivory. "Ya'll were…_serious_ 'bout that? Wasn't what I did for the heist enough to prove my usefulness…?"

"_No,_" Killer answered with no hesitation. Then with a sweeping motion of his arm, he pointed to the stones blocking their path. "Fix _this._"

Bedros gulped nervously and scrambled toward the wall, a plume of dust at his heels. Then he took a minute to compose himself, inhaling and exhaling deeply. When his jitters disappeared, he placed his hands on the earthen barrier. A dark aura engulfed his hands, the brown color a shade of old rust. The aura oozed from the stone devil's fingertips, but then suddenly the color warped into a violent shade of purple that burned like fire. The stone devil leapt back with a yelp of pain, shaking his hand wildly. Then he clutched his wrist, staring at his trembling palm.

"_Enchanter's magic,_" He hissed. "The magic that can make others useless; null n' void. Good thing I was wearin' gloves…that hurt like hell, but…" and he rubbed the burn mark on the black leather with his other hand's thumb. "…this means the whole volcano's rigged with some powerful hexes."

"_Hmph,_" Killer huffed, displeased with the revelation. "Looks like you're not sizing up to your potential."

"_O—Oi!_" Bedros snapped, scowling at the masked blonde. "That ain't the issue 'ere! We got a bigger problem now! Hexes means there _is_ another mage 'ere, an' I highly doubt they'll be of the friendly type if they got hexes linin' the walls!"

"A dragon, minions, and now _more_ mages," Killer scoffed. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Tons_,_" Bedros answered honestly.

Killer was unamused by the comment, but didn't find the conversation worth the argument. Instead, he turned on his heel and started to backtrack, which made Bedros hurry after him; the stone devil didn't want to be left behind.

Killer remembered where the nearest map was, and after a long look at the metal plaque, he had a good idea of a secondary route to the volcano's peak. He figured they would cross paths with Kidd and Gabriella at some point along the way. He was very certain he'd _hear_ them coming before seeing them, but the tunnels were eerily silent.

Then a screech ricocheted off the walls like bullets, and it wasn't the cry of the mythical Kidd and Gabriella. There was the sound of metal grinding against each other and it was rapidly approaching. Instincts kicked in and Killer shoved Bedros behind a rock, forcing the stone devil into the shadows. Then the masked blonde slowly stalked backward into the darkness to observe.

Sparks flew from the metal tracks and as the large electric lantern illuminated the tunnel, casting an even longer shadow upon the two pirates. A short train of minecarts flew down the rails, and a gurgling resonated from the trolleys filled with the red dragon's ghastly minions. They harbored a misshapen structure that resembled a mutated toad. Their skin was a sickly shade of dark green and covered with warts. Their heads were two times larger than the rest of their bodies, and their chins bulged from their faces. They spoke in grunts, whistles and physical actions, such as a ruthlessly smack to get another minion to pull the minecart's brake.

The carts ground to a halt, and a flood of minions spilled out of the trolleys with pickaxes in tow. The two dozen minions began aimlessly mining away at the walls, whistling an out-of-tune melody as they worked.

A lightbulb flickered above Killer's head, which made Bedros flinch when he saw the little bulb flickered with an ominous crimson light.

In one swift motion, the masked blonde hooked his blades onto his gauntlets and pounced from the shroud of darkness like the predator he was. His deadly scythes whirled rapidly into two perfect circles and sliced through limbs with ease, creating a haunting cloud of gore.

Bedros closed his eyes in disgust when black goo splattered across the skin of his cheek. The viscid liquid made him shudder, and the horrible sounds and stench made him gag. When Bedros finally looked up, he saw that the tunnel was painted in eerie black blood. It dripped from the ceiling like rain, and decorated the man that stood on a pile of dismembered bodies.

"That's, _uh_, one way ta take outta problem." Bedros muttered, wiping the back of his hand across his cheek.

Killer was unfazed by the splash of color added to his clothing as he unhooked his blades and put them back in their sheathes. Then he looked to the trolley. He quickly inspected the mechanics and saw that it was modified heavily to be an extremely simple design. He figured whomever was in charge wanted to make sure the minions could operate the mining equipment without dying due to stupidity.

Killer gracefully hopped in, standing in the front cart and turned on the simple engine with a single flip of a switch. The motor purred like a cat and then roared like a lion. Then Killer pulled a lever back, making the trolley jerk backwards and slowly roll in the direction the minions had come from.

Bedros hurriedly mimicked the masked blonde and leapt into the second cart. The stone devil crouched down, his chin resting on the cart's rim, and he clutched the metal edge tightly. "This'll prolly take us ta the dragon, y'know?"

"I'm countin' on it," was all Killer said as the trolley kicked into high gear.

The ride was bumpy as the carts swayed dangerously on the unstable rails, spiraling rapidly through the tunnels until they nearly reached the top. The blinding light of midday grew brighter and brighter as the minecarts approached the peak. Though, Killer did not hit the brake, instead he accelerated the trolley to dangerous speeds before jumping ship. Bedros was mortified, dumbfoundedly watching before fear of death kicked in and he followed suit, desperately jumping out of the trolley.

The runaway minecarts flew off the rails at the tunnel's exit, soaring through the sky until it landed and promptly exploded into a great ball of fire.

Killer casually strolled the rest of the way, passing by the stone devil.

Bedros had landed face first in the dirt and he peeled himself away from the ground, scowling at the masked blonde. "Are you _crazy!?_ You coulda killed me!"

Killer paused briefly and bluntly stated. "Dumb pussy," then continued walking.

Bedros growled in anger and shot up, dusting away little pebbles that stuck to his clothing.

The black smoke from the explosion shielded the two pirates as they exited the tunnel, which allowed them to find temporary cover to survey the scene. It was a highly active volcano, but a giant mesh grate covered the crater that led to the molten lava core at the bottom. Just like the ventilation system, blizzard dials were connected to the grate, cooling off the metal.

The small fire had caused a minor distraction. Some of the dragon's minions waddled over to the fire and pulled charred corpses of their brethren away while others continued to work. A majority of the goblins were stationed at minecarts, sorting through piles of coal. Each goblin was armed with a tiny hammer, and they rapidly tapped the coal until it split in two. The coal would either leave behind a plume of black residue or a brilliant white diamond. The dust was tossed to the wind while the diamonds were carefully placed in large wicker baskets and then carried to the foot of their dormant master: the mighty red dragon.

The mythical monster was sleeping soundly, wisps of black smoke wafting from its flared nostrils as it laid upon a bed of large glittering gems that the goblins worked tirelessly to make bigger and bigger.

Killer let out a low whistle. "'N here I thought that dragons only hoarded gold doubloons."

"Dragons'll hoard anythin' of value," Bedros grumbled. "A place like this is prolly chalk full of 'em."

"Now how to deal with _this_ lot..." Killer crossed his arms in thought. He knew there was no way he could possibly jump into the fray without a plan. He couldn't focus on a dragon _and_ it's thousands of minions single handedly, especially since Bedros was proving to be extremely useless due to the hexes that nullified his magic. "There has to be something…"

Bedros pursued his lips and shifted uncomfortably where he sat. "We should probably wait for Gabbie and Kidd. I'm sure they'll be 'ere soon." He paused, his brows knotting in concern. "I hope."

Killer disregarded the lack of confidence in Bedros's tone and continued to think. He had a vague idea of what he could do; possibly using the mesh grate to his advantage to eliminate the trash-mobs so he could focus on the main boss. He was also tempted to use Bedros as bait, which the stone devil must have picked up on because he looked instantly terrified.

"O—O—Oh, _s—s—shit!_" His features drained of all color and he scooted back toward the wall in fear. "T—That—" and he stuttered shakily. "That…that's a _grandmaster pyromancer_."

An ethereal question mark popped above Killer's head, and he peered around the boulder to investigate. A mysterious man robed in a crimson cloak stalked through a sea of curious minions over to the fire. The man's face was covered by a golden mask, but his body seemed tense as he looked at the blaze. Then a fiery aura engulfed the man's hand, and with a small flick of his wrist, the flames dispersed and instantly turned into ash. As the minions worked to clear away the carnage, the man strolled back to the dragon and sat comfortably on the monstrous claw of the sleeping beast; just like a king sits on his throne.

Killer shifted anxiously on his heels when he saw that the red dragon was not the main boss. He knew exactly what he needed to do with an enemy that was a pyromancer, or in similar terms, an _arsonist_. The masked blonde instantly attached his dual scythes to his gauntlets with a quick, double _click _and then leapt from the shadows, high into the air. Bedros blinked for a moment, stunned and confused. Then the sounds of goblins shrieking and hissing metal made his jaw drop in shock and panic.

"W—W—_Wait!_" The stone devil scrambled out of the shadows in a poor attempt to stop the masked blonde, but it was far too late. "_Fuck!_ _Where 're you, Gabbie?!_"

Killer had sprung his plan by stirring the pot of chaos with bloodshed, and he dragged Bedros along with him. As stated before, Killer was an extremely sharp fellow as he was violent. He knew his strengths and weaknesses and, of course, didn't try to be arrogant when displaying his power. He tackled the fight with a grandmaster mage because he knew that fire would cause the collateral damage he needed to snuff out weaker enemies. Killer was confident in his skills because he remained calm in almost every situation. Kidd, on the other hand, was extremely arrogant and had a horrible temper. The redhead would pick fights with stronger enemies on more than one occasion because he could not remain calm in almost every situation. That temper fused with his strange rush of emotions had caused a stroke of rotten luck for Kidd and Gabriella as they traveled through the volcano.

"Where the _fuck_ are we?" Kidd growled, his glare boring a hole into the back of the summoner mage's head.

Despite the aggression pinned on her, Gabriella remained calm in the pending face of danger. She clasped her hands behind her back and continued forward, a tiny pep in her step. "Well…" she finally spoke, her tone soft and neutral. "We're inside a volcano."

Kidd felt a giant vein throb against his twitching brow and he ground his teeth together until his jaw felt numb with pain. "_Thanks,_" he spat, venom on his lips. "Just the answer I wanted."

"You're welcome~!" Gabriella sung in a bitterly sweet tone when she looked over her shoulder, flashing him a bright grin.

"_Tch!_" Kidd's blood began to boil, making his body temperature three times hotter than normal when he sensed the sarcasm searing from her smile like a beacon. "You got us _lost._"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's physically impossible to get lost in here. There's maps around _every_ corner."

"Oh _really?_" A twisted sneer crossed his red lips and he slapped a hand onto her bare shoulder, his black fingernails digging into her skin. "I haven't seen a map in a long while now, _babe._"

Gabriella scowled at him in slight disgust. She pinched the redhead's middle finger with her forefinger and thumb, peeling his hand away from her shoulder. "We ain't lost, _sweetheart. _Just _misplaced,_" and then she turned away from him with a huff, carrying on with her calm stride.

"_For fuck's sake…_" Kidd pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, grumbling. "That's the same fuckin' thing!"

Gabriella ignored his comment and continued walking.

"_Roland._" Kidd snarled, his jaw locked and his fingers balled into tight fists at his sides. He could barely feel the dull throb of his fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms; his stewing rage was boiling like water left on the stove for far too long. "We're goin' in circles here!"

Gabriella was silent. Calmly, she crossed her arms and glanced toward him. Her brows furrowed into a tight knot as she eyed him in annoyance. She didn't say anything; she just huffed.

"_Roland!_" Kidd barked her name again. "_We're lost as fuck!_"

"We just have to go up," was her blunt response.

The scowl on Kidd's features darkened, creating dangerous shadows across his amber eyes. Violet streams of energy pulsed along his arms and flickered against his fingertips, and the sturdy sheath that housed the summoner mage's blade reacted to the magnetic pull. Gabriella gasped in shock when she lost her footing and flew backward into the redhead's iron grip.

Kidd held firmly onto the bandolier that crossed her chest, restraining her resistance as she kicked her legs back and forth high above the ground. "The _fuck_ is your problem?" He seethed, shifting his hold on the leather strap so she was facing him head on.

She dared to challenge him, scowling viciously. "Don't blame me!" She snapped. "It's not my fault; it's like this place is _making_ us go in circles—" Then suddenly her eyes went wide, her cheeks pale and covered in an instant layer of cold sweat. "Wait...no...is it..."

Kidd's anger simmered into a dull flame and he stared at her. He shifted on his heels, watching the look of fear warp her pretty face. He felt his lips part as he thought of something to say, but the words that came from his mouth were not his own and unfamiliar.

"_Oi_, that's no way to treat a pretty lady."

Kidd's eyes flickered open wide and he dropped the summoner mage that was in his grasp before whipping around, but he found himself greeted by a giant purple orb that barreled into his chest.

He faintly heard the sound of his name being yelled, but the sound of cracking stone echoed louder in his ears. It felt like an anvil collided with his stomach, the force sending him through layers and layers of hard rock that seemed brittle under the pressure. Then he was hovering in open air, a wave of intense heat scorching his bare skin. When he dared to look, he saw that he was free-falling over a lake of fiery lava.

The gears in his brain whirled at top speed for a solution to his pending doom, and his eyes locked onto the mining equipment that dotted the volcano's inner walls. Cranes with thick chains dangled high above him, so he held out his hand and purple sparks pulsed along his pale skin covered in sweat. The large chains reacted to his magnetic pull and zoomed through the air, the metal hissing against the warm air and then the links wrapped around his arm securely.

Kidd flinched when the hot metal touched his flesh, but he grit his teeth and soldiered through the pain. A spiral of magnetic streams surrounded the chains, recoiling backwards with the redhead in tow. When his feet hovered over a wide berth of solid ground, the metal lost its magnetic liveliness and unraveled from his arm. Kidd landed unsteadily on his feet, the skin of his bare arm glowing bright red.

"_Oi! Kidd!_"

The redhead looked up and saw the summoner mage above him, sliding down a bumpy slope. Loose pebbles flew behind her heels as she went down the incline, and she stumbled slightly at the bottom. But, she regained her balance and sprinted toward him. When she was at his side, she instantly grabbed his hand with both of hers, staring at the burns intently in concern.

Kidd felt a flash of heat cross his cheeks at her sudden touch, and he ripped his hand from hers. "_Don't touch me,_" he hissed, glowering. Then he cradled his wrist and turned away from her, shielding his wound from her sight with his body.

Gabriella frowned in response, nonetheless, she took a slight step back, giving him space. The redhead refused to look at her, trying to avoid her expression and also hide his own.

"I hope you learned your lesson."

Kidd snapped from his daze, the awkward emotions stripped from his mind and replaced completely with rage. He even forgot about the pain from the burns as he growled furiously toward his new-founded enemy.

A man floated down from the gaping hole the redhead had fallen through. The stranger crossed his arms over his built chest and a purple cloak was draped across his shoulders, fluttering gracefully behind him like wings. The man's black boots gently touched the ground, making the fabric of his cloak settle down to frame his muscular stature. A cowl was pulled over the man's head to hide his eyes, but a disapproving frown was plastered on his lips.

Then suddenly, the man smiled as his attention drifted toward the summoner mage. "I hope you're alright."

Gabriella's brows furrowed in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Sorry for not introducing myself properly," the man responded apologetically with a swift bow. "I am Dionysus," then he straightened his posture. "But everyone calls me Dio, feel free to do the same."

"And _you're_ responsible for all the enchantments," she added, glaring at him.

"I _am_ an enchanter by trade," Dio replied with a small chuckle. "When there are things that need protecting, I'm the one that is called in. But fear not, Miss Roland, I meant no real harm—"

"_You tried to kill me!_" Kidd barked.

Dio's sweet composure flipped to irritation when he was interrupted. "But it didn't," he corrected, his voice calloused and cold. "I assumed something so _minor_ wouldn't leave a dent in the top rookie of the Supernovas." Then he smirked. "Or did I scratch your pirate pride?"

Kidd's pupils dilated to the size of pin needles when he heard the sarcasm oozing from the enchanter's voice. His muscles went tense, and a low growl vibrated from the pits of his throat. He took a step forward, streams of magnetic energy went wild along his bare skin. But Gabriella placed her hands on his chest to hold him back. He stared down at her. "_Don't you dare..._"

Gabriella ignored the sudden anger trained on her and instead focused on the enchanter. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry, but..." Dio shrugged his shoulders and smiled apologetically. "That's classified. Though, considering the situation _you're_ in...you'll have to tell me what _you're _doing here."

"A mission for Calamity," Gabriella was brief.

"_Ah!_" Dio snapped his fingers, a small light-bulb flickering above his head. "I heard about that from a colleague."

"Then will you just let us go…?" Gabriella questioned. "I don't care what you're doing here, if that's what you're worried about. As you know, I have more important issues to deal with."

"_Hmm,_" Dio hummed and rubbed his chin in thought. "If that's the case, then it seems like we can come to an agreement—"

"_Agreement my ass!_" Kidd barked, his ears burning red with fury and his body subconsciously went into an offensive stance. "_No fuckin' way I'm letting you go after you tried to kill me!_"

"_Kidd._" Gabriella snapped, scowling at him. "Just let it go."

Kidd felt his brow twitching furiously at the thought. Then he grabbed her arm, hoisting her up onto her toes, and forced her to look him in the eye. He saw her flinch, pain flashing across her eyes as his nails bit into her exposed skin. "I ain't 'bout to! This _fuck_ tried to take me out!"

A dark frown pulled down the corners of Dio's lips. "Don't be an uncivilized brute, bastard," the enchanter snarled.

"_Fuck off!_" Kidd barked at Dio. "No one gets away with that shit! Not now, not ever!"

Dio's expression was like an empty void. "I see," he dully replied, his stance tense for battle. "If that is how it is then I _will_ defend myself."

"_You better, you son of a bitch!_" Kidd roared as he held out a hand, his arm trembling with thin purple currents.

The magnetic forces caused the large crane above him to groan loudly, suddenly full of life. The machinery was uprooted from the rocks, and a thick layer of sand tumbled down upon them. He felt the summoner mage throw her weight onto his arm, but her pleads to stop the destruction went unheard as the crane lost it's liveliness and fell with gravity.

Dio's body was instantly shrouded in a dense purple mist that darted backwards, easily avoiding the crane that crashed into the ground where the enchanter had been standing seconds before. A plume of smoke rose from the fresh cracks in the rocks as the metal structure broke it into pieces. Then the purple mist dispersed, revealing Dio's form once more.

"Is your answer to everything violence?" The enchanter sighed. "Act like that and she'll end up _leaving_ your side."

The words made Kidd pause, his brows furrowed in confusion, but then his body finally registered that weight pulling down on his arm had vanished. Mechanically, he looked to his side and saw that the summoner mage was no longer there. Gabriella distanced herself from him, so far that she was no longer in arms reach. Her gaze was focused on her arm as she rubbed the new tiny black bruises that formed on her bicep. There was an anxious look upon her features, and that made Kidd feel uneasy and upset.

He didn't like that expression on her face. He didn't like the idea that she could consider _that_ proposal.

He wouldn't let her leave him. He didn't want her to leave him.

Uncomfortable heat twisted his gut and his vision went blurry with the color red. A storm of scrap metal picked up around him, spiraling like a tornado. Kidd scowled at Dio, his expression twisted into pure rage and the redhead's pale skin prickled a bright shade of crimson.

"That…THAT IS IT!" Kidd bellowed at the top of his lungs and he raised a hand high above his head, currents of purple energy pulsating around his arm. The metal tornado hesitated for a brief moment so the redhead could be heard when he spoke again. "**I'M GONNA SKEWER YOU LIKE A PIG!**" Then the sharp metal glinted dangerously in the light before every piece of metal charged the enchanter.


	10. Chapter 10

#  **Red Dragon**

The tunnel was extremely eerie as dark shadows contorted into hideous, nightmarish shapes against the walls. A bright light illuminated the musty brown film that clouded the stale atmosphere that popped like firecrackers. The rocks groaned in agony. The stone split and cracked like old bones as two large hands dragged along the walls. His Devil Fruit powers transformed the narrow path to accommodate his gigantic figure that walked calmly down the tunnel. The stone shifted as if they were repelled by a magnetic force, only pebbles dripping from the ceiling. Then there was a monstrous crunch, like a creature snapping its maw at his heels and the path reverted back to its original state. But, the pressure was so intense that it caused a continuous cave in behind him.

"You excited, Block? I can't wait!" Owen chirped eagerly.

The tiny golem was trembling like an excited chihuahua on the large golem's monstrous shoulders. Owen's little body was surrounded by a white aura, the glow so bright that Block had to put on his goggles to see.

"I know Vana is super against it, but this is our big chance!" Owen continued, stirring restlessly. "This is almost like last time, but this time we can finally do it!

"_Hmph_," Block grunted.

The large golem was just as eager to reach their destination as Owen was. They took an alternative route to the volcano by using the small tunnels created by the Golems to avoid the nosy Athenian Researchers for decades. The volcanic minerals were important to every Golem's diet, but the tribe was disturbed when the researchers 'observed' them in their 'natural habitat' when it came to gathering and eating food: rocks. Though, the tunnels also came in handy for other reasons. A very specific reason: giving a few enemies and pirates the slip.

"Though, she's still right about it being risky…" Owen muttered, scratching his chin in thought. "The amount of unpredictable outcomes have a high probability of involving death in some fashion as the aftermath. It could literally blow up in our faces, just for one example."

"_Hmph_," Block grunted.

Owen was right, but also wrong. It was true that crossing the Kidd Pirates in battle could be extremely dangerous, but they had been waiting for this moment for far too long to let it slip by. Owen was under the impression that being hasty would result in their deaths, but Block thought differently.

"_Eh?_" Owen blinked, staring at the large golem. "You think he ain't that dangerous? You saw the articles about the guy, Block. He's the top Supernova for a reason, y'know?"

"_Hmph_," Block grunted.

"Huh," Owen crossed his arms over his chest, nodding slowly. "You're right, you're right. He was at the top in Paradise, not the New World. He did get wrecked by Big Mom's men a few days after hopping to this side of the Grand Line. I thought it was just because it's, y'know, Big Mom, but…maybe he's just a cocky little bastard because he was the big fish in little waters for so long."

"_Hmph_," Block nodded.

"Then we need to hurry, yeah?" Owen snickered, gently poking the side of the large golem's head. "This is the prime time to swoop in!"

"_Hmph_," Block grunted.

"Right." Owen nodded readily in agreement. "We need to be careful still. We can't be seen as cocky, too, or else we'll end up like the arrogant little shit himself. With our tag-team of the Kyo-Kyo Fruit and the Den-Den Fruit, we can show him what the New World is really like!"

"_Hmph_," Block nodded.

Block ate the Kyo-Kyo Devil Fruit many years ago. The power made his body permanently huge, which itself wasn't anything special, but to a Golem, it was a life changer. Every Golem had the power to move rocks through telekinesis, but their naturally small stature made it difficult to move large boulders. Since Block became huge, he could move mountains with his monstrous strength. It took many years to master the power to pull off such a stunt, but Owen had always been his guiding light. Quite literally. Owen's Den-Den Fruit made him into a glowing ball of light, a lightbulb that could flicker on and off at any time or place. He was so bright that everyone on the crew had to wear a pair of specially crafted goggles to protect their eyes. Owen proved to be a powerful distraction to their enemies while Block became a powerful force to be reckoned with.

"You could probably move this entire volcano if you wanted!" Owen grinned brightly.

"_Hmph_," Block grunted.

"I know, I know," Owen sighed. "Not a good idea. It'd be like popping a pimple. Except with lava."

"_Hmph_," Block nodded.

"I'll store it in the brain bank as an emergency plan though…" Owen snickered mischievously.

Block rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. Instead he carried on because they were close to the Athenian Tunnel System within the volcano. The large golem easily broke through the wall that blocked their way by merely snapping his large fingers. Then he stepped through the hole, entering the deepest pits of the volcano's roots where a large storage vault for minerals was located.

"Huh?" Owen blinked, startled by the sight.

The tiny golem hopped down from the large golem's shoulder, the bright white aura pulsing around his body disappeared and an eerie purple hue replaced it. Block pushed his goggles up on his brow and eyed the peculiar scene in concern. The small cavern housed a large violet crystal in the middle of the room. It hummed with power and hovered slightly above the ground with an ethereal purple chain wrapped around it. The shackles spread from the gem, criss-crossing and spiraling around the room like a lethal spider web. There were large circles with intricate designs carved onto the stone walls, the thin lines ominously flashing an eerie purple.

"_Ew_," Owen sneered at the setup, his lip curled in disgust. "Looks like voodoo shit. _Super. Fucking. Creepy_," though the tiny golem curiously stepped forward and reached out to poke one of the ghostly purple chains.

The purple gem let out a horrid screech when Owen's tiny finger disturbed the flow of energy, which made the tiny golem flinch and cover his ears. Then a stream of violet electricity sparked along the wall, causing a violent crack to appear above the tiny golem and a few pebbles trickled on his head. Block instantly held out a hand, the rocks freezing in place above Owen, but when the broken ethereal chain reformed, the crystal stopped shrieking and the wound in the ceiling mended itself.

With a wave of his large hand, the stones above Owen flew into a wall. Then Block frowned grimly, glaring at the crystal. "This isn't good."

Owen whipped around, staring at the large golem with wide eyes. "_Oh shit_," he gasped, a bead of sweat on his brow. "Y-You really think so?"

Block nodded firmly and readied his stance, which made Owen yelp and scurry out of the way and scrambled up the large golem's shoulder. Block clenched his fists so tightly that his arms started to tremble, which made every stone within the walls to shake. The rocks splintered, large cracks tearing the stone apart, and the ethereal chains snapped. The purple crystal wailed, which made Owen cover his little ears once more. Block was unfazed by the screech as he waved his hands toward his chest, drawing in the stones floating in the air, and the rocks molded together to create four large muscular arms with clenched fists. Then with a battlecry, the large golem commanded an onslaught upon the crystal with a flurry of stone fist. The gem's smooth surface started to crack under the pressure and the wailing died down, but was replaced by an odd sound that resembled a loud metal zipper being pulled quickly. Then in the corner of the room, a portal opened and a woman hurriedly leapt out.

The thin iron chains on her black cloak jingled as she landed on the ground, and her body was tense when she witnessed the scene. The two golems didn't need to see the look behind her gold mask to know she was livid with rage.

In the blink of an eye, Owen smacked down Block's goggles over the large golem's eyes and then activated his powers, his body glowing like a strong beacon in the dead of night. The woman hissed in pain, her mask unable to protect her eyes from the bright light, which made Owen smirk triumphantly. But then the woman's hand started to glow a brilliant shade of gold, and she blindly waved it in front of her. The response was a small portal opening in front of her and a black shadow darted out and consumed the room, snuffing out Owen's light.

Owen's eyes opened wide in shock, but then fear danced across his features when the woman was suddenly before him. She hovered in the air, her sword drawn and high above her head. Then she swung the black iron, ready to lop the tiny golem's head from his shoulders, but the large golem was quicker. Block whirled around, removing Owen from line of sight as the large golem held up his other forearm to block the woman's blade. The sword's sharp edge didn't even break Block's skin, but rather the two surfaces _clinked_ together like metal colliding with metal. The woman scoffed and she held the hilt of her blade tighter, which made the small carvings on the black iron glow a toxic shade of mutated brown and the large golem's skin started to _burn_.

Block growled angrily and whipped his arm out, flinging the woman away. As she flipped gracefully across the shadowy ground, the large golem examined his arm. He saw that a small patch of his skin was covered in slick brown liquid that bubbled and sizzled, melting his skin.

The cloaked woman stood tall, surrounded by small, giggling black orbs that had glowing red eyes. She held her sword in her hand tightly while her other was engulfed in a bright gold aura that caused more portals to rip the atmosphere. Then from the dark shadows came six devilish creatures that resembled ghoulish gargoyles that should be perched on a haunted cathedral.

"You chose the wrong enemy, _pirate_," she seethed venomously.

Owen glanced at Block, and the two exchanged eager smirks. Then Block looked back at the woman surrounded by a wall of black winged devils and cracked his knuckles. "_Good_," was all he said before leaping into the fray.

* * *

The mesh grate over the volcano's crater was covered in charred corpses and writhing bodies that shrieked in agony as they turned into ash. The blood dripped through the tiny holes in the grate while the ashes drifted in the wind. The goblins panicked, running around in fear as the fire scorched them mercilessly. Killer leapt around like a jumping bean, avoiding the red dragon's fiery breath that followed him like a heat-seeking missile, but all the beast did was bath its minions in flames. The beast seemed unfazed by the collateral damage it caused to its allies; it hadn't moved from its bed of diamonds, never disturbing the mage that remained silently seated on its foot. The mage sat comfortably, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the side. Killer couldn't see the mage's expression due to the golden mask, but the masked blonde figured the cocky bastard was amused by the display as if he was enjoying a film at the theater.

As the minions numbers dwindled from a thousand to merely a few dozen, Killer activated the mechanics within his gauntlets. His dual scythes whirled rapidly and he targeted the bemused mage.

The red dragon's eyes snapped open wide, its pupils dilating into thin slits. The golden pools reflected the blurry image of wild blonde hair and sharp spinning blades that aimed for his master. With lightning fast reflexes, the dragon scooped up its master, cradling the mage close to its barrel chest, and then stood up from its bed of diamonds and swung its tail around in retaliation.

Killer's blades locked in place, the mechanics jammed and halted all movement as he soared through the air toward the rapidly approaching reptilian tail. He quickly flipped through the air and stuck out his foot, his heel colliding with the dragon's scaly skin with a soft tap. His body moved with the momentum and he pushed away, creating distance between him and the aggravated red dragon as he slid across the grimy mesh grate.

The mage snorted, alarmed, but groggy, tone in his gruff voice. "_What?_ What? Phoenix?" He looked around wildly, his golden mask glimmering in the bright light of the flickering fires surrounding them. The mage clutched the scaly talon that held him, turning his head toward the beast. "What's happening? I was just resting my eyes for a moment."

Killer felt a bead of sweat trickle down his cheek, and it wasn't because of the heat.

The red dragon growled and flicked its large tail toward the masked blonde, the beast scowling viciously as its leathery crimson wings beat against the pillars of grey smoke. The mage finally noticed him, staring at the masked blonde for a full minute before quickly jumping down from the dragon's palm. He stood up tall, smoothing out the wrinkles of his crimson cloak. Then he crossed his arms over his chest with his head held high as he suddenly emitted a menacing aura.

Another prolonged silence followed, the mage's hidden stare observing the masked blonde closely. "Are you finished?" He finally spoke, his voice callous and dry.

"…"

Killer didn't know how to feel in that moment. The mage's behavior was extremely odd, but he did notice that the man's voice sounded very raspy due to old age. Suddenly falling asleep didn't sound too far-fetched if the mage was old, but the masked blonde felt that conclusion wasn't the full truth. A part of him felt that the mage could easily fall asleep in the face of danger because he knew he could fall asleep in the face of danger. The minions were gone, but Killer might have underestimated the mage. Bedros did say this mage was considered a grandmaster due to his mask, which must have been a symbol of power and authority, and it was something that Gabriella _didn't_ have.

Then Killer paused his current train of thought. Where was Bedros? He remembered that the stone devil had hidden himself from the fire, but he had yet to make another appearance. _Did he die?_

"**Oi!**"

Nope.

No, he did not die.

Bedros waltzed passed the masked blonde, looking surprisingly calm despite the fear he had shown only moments ago. The stone devil must have been lying so perfectly through his teeth that he somehow convinced himself to be brave. Killer wished Bedros could persuade himself to do that in battle, but the masked blonde figured it was best if that didn't happen. Bedros could die if he let the lies get to his head. Though, Killer allowed the stone devil to spin his tale; it would be an interesting one to see.

"He's done. He's finished. He ain't gonna go after ya anymore." Bedros held up his hands, smiling coyly. "Sorry 'bout the minions. Just a bit of miscommunication, y'know? I'm sure you're familiar can rally some more, yeah? Yeah, it is a _red_ dragon."

"Calamity's _favorite_," The mage his voice instantly tense. "Did she send you here?"

"Not 'ere-'ere," Bedros clarified, waving the mage's caution aside with a flick of his wrist. "I was asked ta check on one of 'er traveling students, y'see? If you're 'ere for another reason, I dunno 'bout it n' I don't care."

The mage relaxed slightly, but only slightly. "I see. So, this must be about the mission I've heard so much about, but why are you here with outsiders, devil?"

"Ah, y'see, these guys—" and Bedros jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the masked blonde. "—are just _Roland Gabriella's_ escorts around the Grand Line. She was havin' trouble flyin' solo, y'know?"

"Caden's Heir traveling with pirates…" The mage mumbled dully. "A bold move considering the circumstances."

"The mission _is_ important," Bedros shrugged with a wry grin. "It _is_ Calamity, y'know? I'm sure ya can't deny the importance either. So, we just gotta scan the island n' we'll be outta your hair in no time."

"Oh really?"

"Well, yeah? What else could we want from ya?"

"…"

Killer was unsure where the stone devil was trying to direct the conversation. Bedros didn't create any openings for an attack, but the mage also wasn't buying what the stone devil spit out. However, Bedros's composure remained calm. So, he had to be stalling for Kidd and Gabriella. Killer wouldn't deny that holding out for others would be wise. He admitted to possibly underestimating the power of the mage and his dragon, so increasing their numbers would turn the tide of battle.

"So, that's the case," the mage replied calmly, yet there was a hint of danger in the air when he spoke those words. "I believe we've reached a…_disagreement_ in this discussion."

Bedros's calm composure cracked as a bead of sweat slipped down his cheek. When Killer saw that, he readied himself for a fight.

The mage held up his arm, his hand consumed by a fiery aura that commanded the flames to go wild on the volcano's peak. The fire exploded into a wide pillar that jetted high into the sky. "You cannot trick me with your lies, devil! These diamonds are mine!" Then with a snap of his fingers, tentrals of fire erupted from the fiery pillar.

Killer dodged the lively wisps of fire and landed with grace on a boulder high above the sea of flames, but the stone devil wasn't so lucky. Bedros stumbled over his heels and watched in horror as the fire surrounded him. The stone devil's hands flickered with a rusty shade of brown before he was consumed by the blaze in an instant. Then the stone around the peak suddenly ruptured, glowing the same brown hue of the stone devil's magic. The rocks popped and fissured as the aura rapidly ground the debris into nothing but dust, then it fell and snuffed out the fire like a thick layer of muddy snow. Standing in the middle of the ashen terrain was the stone devil, a thick layer of stone encasing his body like a protective shield.

"_What?!_" The mage hissed venomously at the sight. "You shouldn't be able to use magic, you damned devil!" Then he quickly looked back at his dragon, howling. "_Phoenix!_ **Now!**"

At his master's command, the red dragon bellowed a mighty roar that pierced the heavens and the beast spread its wings wide, its shadow engulfing the scorched battlefield. Killer quickly leapt from his perch and landed beside the stone devil. Killer turned his head toward Bedros, and the stone devil smirked in response, giving the masked blonde a quick thumbs up as his entire hand glowed a brilliant shade of his magic.

The stone devil readied himself into an offensive position, his glowing hands ushering the stone to break and crack. The large stones splintered jagged shards at his silent command, obscuring the battlefield. The red dragon beat its wings against the wind, creating a violent draft to push away the levitating stones. Then the whirl of mechanic gears hissed through the air as Killer jumped out from behind one of the flying boulders and charged the beast. The red dragon stood up on its feet, its wings stirring restlessly as liquid fire dripped from his curled lips. The beast opened its maw wide, hellfire bubbling up its throat as the masked blonde swung his spinning blades.

A splash of fresh blood stained the stones and the smell of molten iron pierced the air as the whole volcano trembled.

* * *

Chamberlain braced himself, his back flush against the wall as the tunnel violently shook. The quaking riddled under the soles of his feet and the intensity made his teeth chatter. The stones overhead groaned loudly in pain, currents of purple electricity flashing the ceiling. Distorted slits damaged the rocks, prying them apart, which caused specks of dust to fall and cover the navigator like dew in the early morning. When the tremors passed and the earth settled into silence, the navigator broke away from the wall and looked behind him to check on his companions. Matt and Razor were still behind him and unharmed, though they were now also covered in a thin layer of dust and pebbles. The volcano was extremely unstable ever since the three entered the tunnels to look for the others. The maps were supposed to help guide them through, but the effects of battle caused many cave-ins and blockades. It was proving difficult to find a straight path through, and Chamberlain could only imagine what Killer and Kidd were up to. He knew the two were capable of causing mayhem and destruction with a single white feather from a peaceful dove. However, destroying a volcano from the inside-out would be something new to add to the list of dumb and deadly achievements. He knew the two would be positively thrilled.

"_Christ_..." Matt grumbled, the treasurer dusting off the brim of his top hat. "What the hell are those two up to, eh? They trying to level the place to the ground?"

"Probably," Chamberlain sighed as he flicked tiny pebbles away from his shoulders.

"R-_Really?_" Razor blinked, concern flashing in his eyes. "Captain wouldn't do, w-would he? I mean, we're _inside!_"

"Oh, kiddo," Matt placed a comforting hand on the cabin boy's shoulder, patting gently. "Let's hope they don't get their hands on any dynamite or else this place will literally turn into hell."

Razor's face turned stark white and large beads of sweat covered his skin.

Matt frowned. "Will you be alright?"

"I...I'm fine!" Razor stuttered, his hands instantly clinging to the strap across his chest, the leather connected to the sheath that housed his tiny blade on his back. "Just—I'm just surprised! That's all. I-I don't get to see Captain in action n' stuff…"

The cabin boy had been determined to help the cavalry party on the mission into the volcano; he practically begged to join. Chamberlain had been wary about the idea, but Thom had vouched for Razor. The cook told the navigator to give the boy a chance, so Chamberlain had agreed because it would give Razor an opportunity to show off the skills he learned from practice. But, now the navigator could see that the cabin boy might not be _mentally_ ready. There was a reason Razor was still a cabin boy despite being eighteen years old.

"Should we split up?" Matt then asked, looking back at Chamberlain. "We'll cover more ground that way. Judging from what we saw at the facility, Kidd and Killer are probably in two different locations."

Chamberlain could see Razor tense up at the idea. The navigator knew he couldn't coddle the boy if he wanted to be a regular combatant on the crew, but he couldn't bring himself to do something so cruel so early. "No, we shouldn't." Chamberlain shook his head. "Thing are too unstable. Plus, I'm sure Kidd and Killer will be fine if they have Roland's or Bedros's support in a fight," when the navigator said this, he saw the cabin boy let out a relieved sigh. Chamberlain didn't comment and continued on. "I think we should try and look for some transportation instead…"

Matt's eyebrows arched, a curious gleam in his eyes. "Transportation, huh?"

"For the loot, right?" Razor eagerly asked, bright stars in his eyes. The cabin boy had recovered quickly when the treasure was mentioned. "Gabriella is real finicky when it comes to using her magic n' stuff, so she might not wanna open a portal. We need ta have somethin' to carry all the dragon loot if the mountain is unstable!"

Chamberlain smirked and reached out to ruffled the cabin boy's head. "That's right. Good job, Razor."

A tiny pink blush crossed the cabin boy's cheeks as he grinned ear to ear. Despite his lack of combat skills in battle, Razor was still sharp and extremely observant, which was a skill Chamberlain wanted the cabin boy to refine.

"Transportation, transportation, transportation…" Matt mumbled quietly, rubbing his chin for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers, his eyes glowing from the thought that popped within his mind. "We passed a few minecarts already, but maybe the Athenians have a place where they store more of 'em inside the volcano. They are researchers. They'll need a way to get minerals in and out the volcano if they wanna study them."

"A map should tell us if there's one," Razor pointed out. "I remember Scotty said something 'bout a railroad behind the facility, but there was nothing at the station."

"There is a high possibility that the railroad comes into the volcano," Chamberlain mumbled, holding his chin in thought. "But neither Scotty or myself could clearly see where the tracks went due to the smoke…"

"Only way to figure it out is to look," Matt grinned.

Chamberlain nodded. "Agreed. Let's go."

Matt and Razor both nodded in return before following after the navigator. They moved through the tunnel system, the caves shaking due to violent streams of purple currents that danced along the stone. The three were used to seeing such currents because of their captain's magnetic powers, but Chamberlain felt something was off. Kidd's power shouldn't be able to travel through stone and crack it unless the volcano had an internal metal structure, and he was sure it didn't. The navigator wasn't sure what the strange currents were, but at the moment they weren't a threat, only an annoying hindrance.

The currents were the reason the tunnels shook, which caused them to slow down on their trek to find a map, but they found one. After a quick inspection, they saw that there was a storage facility for the carts in the lower levels of the volcano. It appeared that the track did lead outside and to the station like Matt and Razor thought.

As they travelled deeper down the volcano, Chamberlain noticed that the earthquakes and purple currents were more frequent, but then they suddenly vanished. He wondered what the cause was, but he considered it a positive thing when they reached their destination.

It was a vast, hollowed out cavern with dozens tunnels that housed hundreds of tracks and old iron minecarts. Though, in the center of the room was a monsterous iron train. The locomotive was a slick black iron with the name _Hephaestus_ printed in bold white letters on the side. Attached to the cab was a small tender filled to the brim with coal, and behind the tender was a line of three large wooden carriages. The wooden carriages had a few crates inside, which made Matt instantly go and inspect, though he was sorely disappointed to see they were filled with broken mining equipment.

Chamberlain climbed up into the cab with Razor right behind him. The two examined the interior and saw that there were thousands of muddy footprints on the metal floor, and the controls looked like they were tampered with. The navigator took a closer look at the locomotive's controls, inspecting the panel closely. It was covered in clumps of mud and also a layer of fine dust, but nothing appeared to be broken.

"Hey, Chamberlain, this looks weird."

The navigator looked away from the locomotive's control panel, his brow arched as he eyed the cabin boy. In his arms, Razor held out an ornate black box. It was covered in mud, and the decorative silver lock was busted, so a few pieces of parchment were peeking under the lid. When Razor gave Chamberlain the box, the navigator pried it open with ease, flakes of wood fluttering to the ground as a puff of sawdust wafted upward. Chamberlain waved the wood-shavings away and then inspected the contents of the box.

The papers looked like documents of some sort. The print was extremely small and slightly smudged, but there was elaborate pictures of purple circles drawn on each page. Chamberlain was able to make out some of the passages so he had a basic understanding of what it was about, which ultimately left him confused.

"It's about a summoning ritual of some sort…" the navigator murmured. "Apparently a large amount of diamonds are needed for it, but that's all I can glean off the surface without a microscope."

"Summoning ritual?" Razor pursed his lips in thought. "That sounds like something right up Gabriella's alley."

"I'm not sure what it all means, or if it even matters, but," Chamberlain put the documents back and handed the box to the cabin boy. "We can give it to Gabriella and see what she will say."

Razor nodded, and he held the box close to his chest.

"Soooo," Matt hopped into the cab after he climbed over the tender. The treasurer was instantly covered in ash, but he discarded his dusty appearance and continued on. "Looks like we got our transportation for the loot, but…" he trailed off with a frown. "How're we gonna tell Kidd we're here? We tried to call 'im and Killer twice, remember? But we got nothing but white noise."

"They are busy fighting," Razor replied. "They prolly didn't have the time to answer."

"True," Matt nodded in agreement, though his frown only turned grimmer. "But if this place starts to crumble n' they don't know we're here. They might leave the treasure behind! We'll miss out on the loot…"

Razor's eyes opened wide. "Crap, you're right."

Chamberlain felt a tiny bead of sweat on his brow when he saw that Matt and Razor were ignoring the fact that their companions lives were more important than the loot. He was about to point that out, but then he saw it. A large current of purple flashed across the ceiling like lightning and a loud crack ripped through the atmosphere. All three pirates looked up, Matt and Razor gawking in pure shock.

The navigator just blinked; he expected no less from Kidd and Killer when it came to making an entrance.

* * *

The heavy machinery was torn from the walls, and a whirlwind of metal danced in the atmosphere. Large currents of violet streaks flashed like lightning against the metal and stone. The iron beams that supported the rock walls began to crumble and fall, making the area even more hazardous than it already was.

Kidd stood at the center of the madness, the redhead blinded by rage. His vision was consumed by a dark crimson red, and he exhaled wisps of hot steam from his nostrils like a frenzied bull. His hand was outstretched and his fingers curled like talons, and there was a deadly sneer on his red lips. It was a grin so twisted by murderous intent, and he commanded the metal to bombard his enemy.

Dio created a purple shield to protect him from the shrapnel, but there was a troubled expression etched on his pale features. The enchanter's endurance to withstand the redhead's relentless assault was waning. The transparent purple barrier began to crack under the pressure, and then it shattered into pieces like glass. The enchanter's eyes went wide and he turned into a ball of pure energy, the violet wisp zipping backward to dodge the metal that impaled the ground.

Kidd's warped smirk fell to a dark frown at the sight, and a low growl rumbled from the pits of this throat. The redhead scanned the scene, his amber eyes darting around to find the purple wisp among the smoke. Then a bright neon purple light blinded the redhead as a large beam broke through the fumes. Kidd leapt out of the way to dodge the beam, but long wisps of sharp light sliced through the skin of his arm and the fabric of his pants. His blood splattered on the ground, and he hissed in pain; his flesh was _burning_. The redhead was crouched on the ground, and over his shoulder was a massive hole in the side of the volcano, allowing a beam of sunlight to grace the battlefield.

The ball of purple energy appeared before the redhead once more, the shimmering light grew in size before dispelling from the enchanter's muscular figure. Dio's violet cloak was covered in dust, and ash and thin rips decorated the fabric of his clothing.

Dio loomed over the battered redhead, scowling darkly. "You're a real pain in the ass."

Kidd responded with a feral snarl, his lips curled to bare his fangs like a savage beast. Then purple currents of his magnetic powers sparked against his skin, and the metal around him reacted violently to the field that pulsed across the area.

"_Tch_," Dio scoffed. "If you look like that, there's no doubt she'll leave you."

A dark shadow crossed Kidd's eyes and his breath slowed when he glanced to the side, eyeing Gabriella hidden behind a boulder out of range. The summoner mage covered her head, avoiding a large beam of steel that flew over her head and nicked the top of the rock. The stone exploded, and Gabriella flinched when debris rained down upon her as a tornado of metal spiralled around the battlefield. Then the metal froze in place, and Kidd's slow breath became shallow.

Dio smirked icily in response, his hands engulfed in a purple aura and the magic expanded into a long ethereal sword. "She would be better off with her people, not you," and then swung his ghostly blade.

Kidd's eyes opened wide and he tried to move, but his body felt numb. The redhead felt weak, and the rage from his thoughts did not fuel his adrenaline to give him the strength to dodge. Instead, it was a roar of fire that came to his aid. Kidd saw a flicker of shock on Dio's face before the enchanter retreated into a purple wisp once more. Then the fire dispersed to reveal Gabriella standing in front of Kidd, her blade's runes glowing a radiant orange hue.

Dio blinked back into existence as purple petals flaked away from his skin, and his expression still held a startled look. "W-What are you doing?!"

Gabriella held the hilt of her blade firmly in both hands, the sharp tip aimed at the enchanter. "It's not weird for a pirate to protect her captain," she answered wryly, smirking dully.

Dio's blue eyes opened wider. "He's an _outsider!_" The enchanter protested, shouting angrily. "You should be relying on your people, not some pirate that probably kidnapped you and forced you to join his crew!"

Kidd flinched when he realized that was a very true statement and he didn't want to hear the summoner mage's response.

However, the grin never faded from Gabriella's lips. "Doesn't matter how I got here, I'm fine with it. My fair Captain has a rough side, but he's surprisingly more honest than you. Classified?" Then the summoner mage held up a finger and waved it side to side. "No thanks, sweetie. I ain't about to jump ship to join some shady operation when I have an _honest_ mission to complete."

Kidd blinked, bewildered by the response, but it felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. Then a victorious smirk graced his red lips when he saw the enchanter tremble with rage, but Dio's fury made him lash out. A ball of energy swirled between the enchanter's hands, and with a battlecry, a purple beam zoomed toward Gabriella. The summoner mage glowered, clenching her fist that suddenly burned a fiery gold, and she swiped her hand in front of her. Her magic reacted, the golden energy forming a devilish claw that slashed through the purple beam, scattering the light into pieces.

Then there was a moment of silence as Gabriella blinked, staring at her hand in confusion while Dio stared at her in shock, his face draining of all color.

"_S-Shit…_" Dio cursed, slowly inching away. "What…What happened to my hexes…?"

By an act of the gods to answer the enchanter's questions, the sound of a portal opening echoed high above them, and a woman plummeted to the ground with a yelp, followed by the mangled bodies of five devilish creatures. Dio's pale face turned a sickly shade of white when he saw crushed corpses and he dashed toward the quivering woman, helping her to her feet.

Then a monstrous red giant jumped through the vortex, and the little red man adorned in feathers bellowed manically: "_Weeeeeee broke it, Block!_ **AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"_Hmph_," the red giant grunted roughly.

"_Shit_…" Dio cursed again as he clutched the woman close to his chest, and he scowled at the giant and his tiny companion.

Kidd blinked, baffled by the sudden turn of events and he slowly rose to his feet as the numbness in his limbs disappeared. He was unsure of what happened, but he had yet to figure out if it was good or bad. Though, the redhead did notice the summoner mage gasp in shock when she saw the woman wearing a strikingly similar robe to the one that Gabriella had.

"H—_Hebe!_" Gabriella shouted, her golden eyes wide. "_You're apart of this shady shit?!_"

The mage known as Hebe didn't respond; she merely groaned. Even though she wore a golden mask, it was obvious she was extremely dazed. The state of the woman made the tiny red man snicker mischievously as he kicked his heels against the broad shoulder he sat upon and swayed side to side, making the long feathers of his headdress dance.

"Even when we were outnumbered, she couldn't handle us." The tiny red man smirked, his devilish glee pinned directly on the redhead. "We're pretty powerful people in the New World, y'know?"

"_Hmph_," the red giant nodded.

Kidd scowled when he heard the comment and what it could imply. Then he instinctively stood in front of the summoner mage, shielding her. Gabriella held her ground, her hands glowing gold has she held her blade tightly. The redhead was wary because he was confused as hell. The only thing he was sure about was that anything could happen at that point in time, which was extremely accurate. There was a loud crash that scorched through the atmosphere overhead as stone, metal and fire hailed from the sky. A large scaly body plunged passed the battlefield, and Kidd stared in shock when he noticed it was the red dragon's bloody body soaring toward the lava below. Then from the debris came two smaller bodies in comparison to the dragon, and Killer and Bedros landed gracefully beside Kidd and Gabriella.

"Yo," was all Killer said.

Bedros smirked, winking and clicking his tongue as he fired off two finger guns toward the two gingers.

Dio was sweating bullets when he saw the motionless dragon drop. "That was Vulcan's—!" then he suddenly cut himself off, scowling at the pirates that surrounded them.

The enchanter's feet started to glow purple and dozens of tiny rivers of light sliced through the stone, carving a large ornate circle on the ground. Then Dio stomped the ground and a dome of light popped up, blinding everyone in range. When the dome vanished, the pirates found themselves hovering over a dark void before gravity dragged them into darkness and they crashed onto a metal surface, which caused a chorus of groans.

"C-_Captain!?_"

"Whoa! It's Kidd!"

"Of course it is. You should always expect a grand entrance when it comes to these two."

Chamberlain, Matt and Razor stood on top of the pile of coal in the tender attached to the locomotive, staring down at the group that fell from the ceiling. The red giant had landed flat on his back and his tiny companion was sprawled out on his chest. Kidd peeled his chest from the metal surface and rubbed the dark bruise that instantly bloomed on his stomach. The action made Gabriella roll off his back, and she moaned loudly as she clutched Musket to her stomach. Bedros collapsed on his side, and his hat had rolled off his head to reveal his two horns. The only one that landed on the floor with cat-like grace was Killer, which made the masked blonde roar:

"Bedros! _Do something!_"

Boulders were tumbling from the darkness above them, but then they suddenly froze when Killer order the command. Though, it was not the stone devil that stopped the onslaught for he was out cold. It was the red giant that had stopped the stones by holding up a single finger. Then he quickly swiped the appendage to the side, and the cluster of rocks flew away, ramming into the wall.

"You're welcome," the tiny red man grinned childishly as he sat comfortably upon the red giant's chest. "We Golems are naturals when it comes to rocks, _hehe_."

Killer was silent for a moment, but then an ethereal exclamation point appeared above his head as he realized who they were. "Your _Stonemason_ Block, Captain of the Rust Company Pirates."

When he heard the name, Kidd popped up, his eyes opened wide and he jabbed a finger toward the two golems. "_You're_ Block?! Then that must mean you're Owen! Pops told us about you two!"

"Ha!" Owen barked in laughter, grinning ear to ear. "_Awesome!_"

"Wait," The conversation was suddenly put on hold as Matt instantly cut in. The treasurer held up a hand with a blank expression on his features. "Where's the loot?"

Block held up a finger again, and he simply curled it. In response, a mountain of diamonds filled the other two wooden carriages behind them.

"Alright, I'm good."

Kidd nodded, pleased at the sight. Then he blinked and snapped a scowl at the two golems. "Those are mine," and he jerked a thumb toward his chest.

Owen merely shrugged. "I wasn't gonna fight you for some diamonds. I had something more important to talk about."

Kidd arched a brow, eyeing the tiny golem curiously.

"I have a proposal for ya." Owen grinned mischievously when he saw the redhead's expression. "Let's team up and form an alliance."

* * *

"Vulcan," Dio approached the pyromancer, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder. "Will everything be okay?"

Vulcan was crouched on the tiled floor, his hand resting on the scaley head of the listless dragon. There was a grim frown on his wrinkled lips as his other hand held the golden mask in his lap. The pyromancer remained silent as he flicked a silver shiv from the sleeve of his crimson cloak, and there was a moment of hesitation before he held the blade high over his head and then plunged it into the dragon's stomach. The beast's body burst into wild red flames, which made Dio take a cautious step back. Vulcan embraced the fire, the wisps of heat lapping against his red robe. Then with a snap of his red glowing fingers, the fire turned to ash at Vulcan's command. A pile of pitch, black cinders dirted the title floor, the stench of burnt flesh seeping into the air.

Then there was a tiny cry.

Vulcan reached down to retrieve the tiny dragon, cradling the youngling in his arms before carefully tucking his familiar in the folds of his robes.

Then Vulcan looked at Dio, a grim smile on his wrinkled lips. "I believe so, or else I wouldn't be here. That aside," and the pyromancer put his mask back on as he stood up. "How is Hebe?"

"Resting," Dio replied shortly, a sad look in his blue eyes. "Those Golems did a number on her… She always complains about me being cocky when she's the cockiest one of us all."

"I see," Vulcan sighed, and then turned on his heel to leave the room. "We shouldn't wait any longer."

Dio said nothing and just nodded, following Vulcan out of the room.

The two mages walked along the sunbathed marble hallway, their long shadows dancing between the tiled floor and the thick round pillars. Then they approached a large wooden door that was painted a pale teal hue that opened slowly on it's own. As they entered the dark room, wisps of purple light disappeared from the door's ornate gold latches and floated across the room to a tiny pool of crystal clear water. The orbs spiraled around a figure that hovered above the tiny pool, the man cloaked in a thick purple cloak meditating calmly. There was a moment of silence before the man in violet spoke.

"What happened?" He inquired smoothly, but his tone was thick with an Arabian accent. "Didn't I tell you to go and mine for diamonds? They are needed for the ritual."

Vulcan stood tall, his hands behind his back. "There were some complications. Caden's Heir got in the way."

The man hummed in deep thought, his meditation broken when he rubbed his chin. "It would seem Calamity is making her move against him." He pondered aloud.

"What are we going to do, Master?" Dio asked, a worried look in his eyes.

The man hummed again, waving his hand slowly in a circle and a flurry of tiny purple orbs fluttered around him like little pixies. "…My old friend," he murmured sadly. "Why did it have to come to _this?_"


	11. Chapter 11

#  **Cerberus Fleet**

The large bonfire burned brightly in the middle of the tiny village, and the large crowd of pirates gathered around the blaze. Thick chunks of pork and beef on the bone sizzled over the open flame, the sweet aroma of exotic spices invading the atmosphere as the grease dripped onto the scorched logs in the center of the fire pit.

Thom was having a lively conversation with the three chefs from the Rust Company Crew, which forced Razor and Laddie to tend to the meat as the cooks exchanged the recipes they collected over their travels. The friendly and hospitable exchange helped the pirates from both crews relax, and slowly begin to mingle until the were drunk off of cheap booze and singing old sea shanties about a chicken on a raft.

Kidd along with Killer and Chamberlain were pulled aside, leaving the festivities because Owen wanted to speak on Block's behalf.

At a little campfire at the edge of a party, Block sat on the ground with a huge bowl of red rocks in his lap. The large golem tossed bite-sized stones into his mouth like fluffy popcorn, but then there was a horrible _crack_ as he ground the hard material into dust with his teeth. Owen remained perched on Block's shoulder just like a parrot, and the tiny golem was just as noisy as one of those mimicry birds.

"—so then we—and next—and that's why—it would be—right, Block?"

"_Hmph_."

"Exactly! Then it was like this—the Sea King was _huge!_"

Kidd only heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but he got the gist of it. Owen was recounting the legend of Eustass _Xcalibur_ Dagon, and how he and Block helped his grandfather steal the relics from the Athenian researchers decades ago. However, after the initial story, Owen turned to bragging about all their triumphs in the New World, and Kidd had honestly tuned out Owen because his mind was far too busy combing through his own issues dealing with a certain someone and also a certain something. Luckily, Killer and Chamberlain we're listening and could relay any important information, if there was any.

Kidd absentmindedly stared over Block's uninhabited shoulder, watching his crew easily celebrate their victory, but his eyes naturally drifted to the only female member of his crew.

Gabriella sat off to the side with Vana, a member of the Rust Company Pirates, avoiding the drunken members of their respective crews. Kidd had no idea what the women were talking about, but he could see the bright smile on Gabriella's pretty features as she laughed when Vana whispered something in her ear. Then Kidd and Gabriella locked eyes, and Gabriella giggled, which made Kidd's eye twitch.

"She's _real_ pretty."

Kidd blinked, flinching when he heard an annoying little whisper in his ear, and then he mechanically turned his head to glare at Owen's cheeky grin. The tiny golem must have noticed that Kidd was no longer listening and had hopped over to investigate.

"You two an item?"

Kidd scowled as veins of irritation pulsed against his brow when he suddenly felt the extremely nosy presences of Killer and Chamberlain looming over his shoulders. Kidd growled and lashed out, ramming his palms into the two men's faces to shove them away.

Then he boldly declared: "_No_."

Owen tilted his head to the side, but shrugged indifferently, and he hopped away, gracefully landing back onto Block's shoulder. "Anyway, so, whadda ya say about the idea?"

Kidd pursed his lips. He knew what the tiny golem was talking about. "Dunno," he answered bluntly. "I'm not good at…_working_ with others."

"_Hmph_," Block grunted, glancing toward the tiny golem on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's true, Block," Owen nodded firmly. "I guess _alliance_ wasn't the word I wanted to use for a teamup. It would be more, like…_like_, I wanna make a _fleet_ under your banner."

Kidd's brow arched, his curiosity finally snared. "I'm listening."

"We gotta do your old Pops proud," Owen explained, grinning fondly. "He's the one that inspired us to be pirates. He even gave us our Devil Fruits. Said it'd be worth the investment rather than selling them to the blackmarket, but he retired before we had the chance to join his crew. So, his grandson would be the next best choice to return the favor, yeah? If ya came, like, five years earlier, we'd probably wudda just joined your crew…but, we ain't giving up our crew. Right, Block?"

"_Hmph_," Block nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the impressive crew he created.

Kidd blinked, slightly taken aback. "You're just willing to give up power and authority to a _stranger? _You might of known Pops, but you don't know me at all."

"We got a pretty good idea from the papers, 'specially if the stories are as true as you want them to be." Owen replied, smirking coyly. "You're just like Pops, but your age is really showing 'cus, dude, you _need_ help."

"..."

"Don't glare at me like that." Owen scolded, wagging a finger toward the redhead. "Despite my looks, I _am_ older than you, but that's beside the point. You lot were totaled by Big Mom's Fleet 'cus you charged head first into unknown waters. We've been sailing the New World for _five_ years now, and we know the politics 'round here. Right, Block?"

"_Hmph_," Block grunted and he held up two fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. These waters are divided up between two groups: the World Government or the Emperors, and even then, it's sliced up even more between the different Emperors." Owen continued on, a serious look in his eyes. "Think of it like spheres of influences, one moment you're in safe waters, then you're being chased by Big Mom's kids, then a second later you're knee deep in Marine territory. If you know where the spheres are, you can trek through the waters without being beaten by surprised_, _but right now, the New World has gone to shit. All of Whitebeard's territories are now up for grabs, so they are like warzones and it ain't pretty."

Kidd glowered, the heat from mockery boiling in his stomach. "_I_—!"

"_Stop_," Chamberlain suddenly held a hand in front of the redhead's face. Then he stepped over the stone bench and sat beside Kidd. "This is a good proposal."

Killer nodded in agreement as he took a seat on the other side of Kidd. "It will remove all the trial and error if we have someone with knowledge supporting us."

Kidd looked between the two repeatedly. He didn't like the idea that someone questioned his strength, but he couldn't deny that the first few days in the New World were…_eye-opening_. He realized that he was a very small fish in a large pond. It was something he didn't like to openly admit, but he did acknowledge it to himself. However, agreeing to the idea of a fleet would display that fact in the open. He didn't like it, but he couldn't disagree either.

"...Right," Kidd grumbled. "_Fine_."

Despite the obvious hint of annoyance in Kidd's tone, Block smiled in approval and held out his hand. Kidd stared at the large hand for a long moment, but then he accepted it, the two captains shaking on the deal.

"You're the Boss," Block smirked, sending the redhead an encouraging thumbs up.

Kidd stared in shock; that was the first time he's heard the large golem speak. He honestly thought that Owen was the one that pulled all the strings because Block appeared to be mute.

"Block is a Golem of little words," Owen clarified with a mischievous grin when he saw the bewildered look on the redhead's face. "He only saves his breath when he means business. You should be flattered."

Kidd rolled his eyes in response, but Owen ignored the irritated look.

"_Soo_," the tiny golem chattered on, a curious twinkle in his eyes. "What're you gonna call the fleet? Something cool? Something badass? Or something simple, like the Kidd Fleet?"

"The Kidd Fleet sounds dumb as fuck," Killer was frank.

"_Hey!_" Kidd snapped, scowling at the masked blonde. "It's my name!"

"That's why it's dumb."

Kidd growled at Killer, his vision turning red, but then the navigator placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Why not Cerberus?" Chamberlain suggested calmly. "The heads of Cerberus protect Hades, after all."

"_Huh_," Kidd hummed in thought, a smirk spreading across his lips the more he mulled over the name for the fleet that accompanied the name of his ship. "I like it. Yeah, that's what we'll call it: the _Cerberus Fleet_."

Kidd was pleased with the name. The idea of having a grand fleet of his own was exhilarating and made him impatient because he desired the _greatest_ of grand fleets. Eustass '_Captain_' Kidd was aiming to be Pirate King, after all, and every king needed to have an army. Block and Owen were just the beginning, there were more captains out there that were willing to sail beneath his banner. He just needed to look for them.

* * *

A man stood in the middle of a cold room, harsh wisps of icy air lashing against the pale skin of his cheeks. He gritted his teeth through the chill, and he held his ground despite the fallen bodies that laid at his feet. The snow covered tiles were covered in the tainted color of red and oil.

"_Kyle!_"

Only his bones could hear his voice, the wind too strong to project the name he howled. The freezing wind rippled through the thick fabric of his black overcoat and his long red scarf fluttered wildly behind him. Through the red tint of his goggles, he anxiously watched the creature drag its mechanical feet across the floor.

"T-T—**Tr**—**Tr-Tr-Tr**—_Trolley_…"

The squeal of grinding gears echoed off the walls, making him flinch and cover his ears to block the agonizing sound that pierced through the wind.

"K—**Kuh-Kuh-Kuh**—_Key…_"

He stared in horror has two crimson eyes watched him from the snow, a black silhouette becoming more defined as the creature roared at the top of its artificial lungs.

"**WHERE—WHERE—WHERE IS IT!?**"

Then the man readied himself for battle, the fear a distant gleam in his eyes as he saw a familiar shadow flicker across the snow behind the tall creature. "There you are, Kyle…" he mused to himself, smirking from ear to ear. "Let's get ready to roll!"

* * *

"Anna? _Anna?_ **Anna!?** Where are you, woman!?"

He stormed through the halls of his galleon, peering through the open doorway, but all he saw was emptiness among the lifeless furniture. Then a flicker of movement came from a closed door that opened, and he sighed in relief when he saw a familiar face that could help him.

"Warren, have you seen your mother? I can't find her anywhere."

The young man pursed his lips in thought and scratched the back of his head to probe his mind. "Actually, I don't think I've seen her since breakfast."

"Is that so…"

"_Ah!_" Warren put his hands up, a tiny bead of sweat on his brow. "Don't worry, Dad! She probably just went out shopping like usual. I'm sure Hazel knows. She's in her room."

"Alright."

He pivoted on his heel, his son following quickly behind. They reached the pink door, and he gently knocked and a muffled voice rang out from inside. Invited to enter, he opened the door to see his young teenage daughter sitting at a decorative vanity braiding her long pink hair.

"Hazel, dear, have you seen your mother?"

Hazel stopped braiding her hair for a moment and nodded. "She was upset and went to Fort Beatrix."

Warren's eyes went wide. "_Alone?_"

"Alone," Hazel repeated.

A large drop of sweat slipped down his cheek. "Oh bother, Anna…"

* * *

Kidd was in a blur. There were so many ideas that rushed through his mind at the thought of having a grand fleet of his own. He felt a bit of childish glee at the thought. It honestly hadn't crossed his mind that other captains would _want_ to work under him, but it was a good thought indeed after he considered the idea.

"Keep an eye out for any potential commanders, Boss."

Owen's voice broke the redhead from his trance, and Kidd was somewhat startled to see that he was now on Hades, his ship anchored alongside the Rust Company's galleon.

"Pick the best you can find," Owen advised before the crews went their separate ways. "Of course, Block and I will be your right hand men for the Cerberus Fleet; your No.1 Commanders. I'll start recruiting more crews to sail under your banner. Just show some strength in the paper. It'll be like good advertisement, yeah?"

Kidd nodded toward the two golems. "Chaos is always a good idea."

"Just don't get cocky," Owen warned. "No one wants to work for a lunatic."

"_Tch,_" Kidd clicked his tongue. "You are."

"_Hmph_," Block grunted.

"Yeah, that's right," Owen agreed with his captain. "Pops was a clever guy. I will assume you got _some_ of those genes."

"_Tch_," Kidd clicked his tongue again and turned on his heel. "Whatever."

Owen and Block didn't seem deterred by Kidd's attitude; they probably chalked it up to him being young and stubborn, which was accurate.

Kidd knew he could be as stubborn as an ass, and he showed no shame expressing it. However, he learned that he couldn't be as stubborn as he wanted and compromise was needed for some situations, especially when it was something delicate he needed to handle.

As the mighty galleons sailed their separate ways on the sea, Kidd stalked into the belly of his ship, ready to do one last thing before the day ended.

* * *

The loud snores of the hellhound under her bed filled the empty room with noise, but it didn't prove to be a good distraction like Gabriella wanted.

She laid on her side in her bed, curled underneath the covers as she stared through the darkness, eyeing the tiny black box. It sat like a miserable little eyesore on the shelf beside canned fruits and vegetables; it made her want to scream. She was given the box to examine it, but even she was stumped. She thoroughly examined the documents, but found that the pages were written in an ancient text she couldn't decipher. The only thing she could remotely understand were the dozens of diagrams. They were hand drawn and arranged in a step-by-step order for something. What that something was she had no clue, but it appear unrelated to her mission, nor would it affect the crew.

With that in mind, she didn't want to think about it anymore, but she _couldn't_ get that damned black box off her mind because it still worried her.

Diamonds had nothing to do with summoning, but she did know that mages who studied the Light Arts would grind up diamonds for certain spells, which included powerful rituals to lock away and release creatures. That left the pending question of _what_.

_What in the hells did they want to summon or lock away?_

Gabriella never thought she would cross paths with others mages, with the small exception of her companions who were also looking for the gem. It wasn't unheard of that mages left the island of RC, but it was extremely rare to see one in the Grand Line where there was a high concentration of government officials. It was more common to see mages traveling in the West Blue, especially for trade.

"Just what _are_ they up to, especially you, Hebe…?" Gabriella mumbled aloud, scowling at the box.

Hebe was an alumnus from Calamity's Academy for Warlocks, the school Gabriella was currently attending. So, it was baffling to see another warlock in cahoots with an enchanter and pyromancer in the Outside World. Those three were acting suspicious, _very_ suspicious because they were actively using nullifying hexes which would hide a magical imprint. That meant they couldn't be tracks, which sounded like they were up to something illegal or possibly traitorous.

Gabriella sighed in frustration, covering her eyes with her hands. "I hope she knows what she's getting into. The Council will try and take her head if they find out she was doing something against their rules…"

"She probably acted out because of jealousy."

"_Jealousy_…?" Gabriella sat up and lifted the blanket, staring at her familiar that laid beside her. "Do you actually think she was _that_ mad she didn't get chosen for the mission?"

"She was very huffy when she wasn't picked," Musket pointed out.

Gabriella sighed in disappointment, remembering how Hebe had acted at the meeting nearly a year ago…

…_she had been rather surprised that she and a few of her peers had been invited to join._

_The four of them were seniors, but still students nonetheless. Most of the warlocks present were old and new alumni from the academy, the men and women adore in the school's traditional black robes with chain-link decorations. The only difference between them and the alumni was the presence of the golden mask upon each warlock's face._

_They sat quietly in the grand hall at the long table, every elegant seat taken save for the head of the table. Gabriella and her three peers sat at the end of the table, watching as the alumni grew impatient and started to whisper among themselves._

"_What do you think Calamity needs?"_

"_It must be important if so many of us have been asked to come?"_

"_Do you think it has to do with…him?"_

"_Oh, there is no doubt in my mind that it has to do with Copy Cat."_

_Gabriella's eyes flickered open wide when she heard the name, and her head snapped in the direction of the woman who said it. She recognized the voice. It was a Hebe, the young woman two years her senior and they had a few advanced classes together, though they never got along._

"_I heard a rather nasty rumor that Copy Cat escaped the Devil Handler's grip, the butterfingers, hmph," Hebe scoffed. "I am certain that Calamity gathered her greatest to challenge him and destroy him once and for all."_

"_D—Do you think we can really do that?"_

"_I don't know about you, but I know I can," Hebe replied smugly as she puffed out her chest with pride. "Even Calamity has complimented me on my skills, saying they are like no other."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, knowing that her teacher had said that to all her students because each of them were uniquely different depending on what demons or devils the made pacts with._

"_Ssssh! Here she comes!"_

_The large doors to the grand hall opened a crack, allowing a slim woman draped in a red robe to drift through the opening. Her bare feet peeked beneath the crimson hems, her emerald painted-nails glowing faintly against her pale skin. Then she sat down in the empty chair, pulling down her hood to unleash her wild ebony curls and showcase the satanic mask covering her face. The black material was made of a foreign substance that shifted and warped into cloudy shapes, like a small portal that travelled deep into the abyss of hell._

"_Thank you all for coming," Calamity spoke calmly, folding her hands on the table. "There is much I have to discuss…"_

_Calamity spoke about that incident that accidentally unleashed that horrible devil upon the world, and she gave each warlock a task to help prepare for the inevitable battle to confront that creature of our evil. Some were given a simple task, some were given a difficult one, but all were just as important as the other. Then everyone was given their jobs, safe for the four students on the other side of the table. _

"_Now, for my final mission…" Despite the mask, Gabriella could tell her teacher was looking directly at them. "This will be a very dangerous task, my children, but you are the only ones who can handle the challenge, that I am certain of."_

_Gabriella and her three peers all exchanged a knowing look before turning back to their teacher, nodding firmly._

"_Thank you…" Calamity's voice was soft and full of relief. "I need the four of you to leave this island and journey around the world and search for it. The Ruby Bane. He has taken it and hidden it somewhere I can not sense it. You must—"_

"_Master Calamity!" Hebe shouted, standing up from her seat so violently that her chair crashed to the floor. "That task is far too difficult for mere students! It should be given to an alumni that is suited for such a journey for the Outside World such as—!"_

"_Hebe," Calamity interrupted, her tone as sharp as a blade cutting through steel. "Each task I have given was suited for the warlock. You were all my students at one time. I know all your strengths…and all your weaknesses."_

"…" _Hebe was stunned into silence._

_Then Calamity rose from her seat, staring directly at the dazed warlock, her black mask morphing into the shadowy image of a face with ivory horns and piercing red eyes. "My seniors have the skills that far exceeds the alumni in this room. They are my elite, so they shall be given the task for the elite."_

_Hebe was silent for a moment, but then she quickly turned on her heel and stormed out of the room_…

…and she never forgave Gabriella or her peers for humiliating her in front of everyone, even though it was her own fault.

Hebe was an excellent warlock, even Gabriella would admit that, but she let that get to her head. Hebe was the overly confident type, and when she wasn't considered the best option, she could lash out like an irrational child who had to be put in her place or ignored. However, Gabriella would never have expected Hebe to join a shady operation out of spite, but the summoner mage had to worry about herself.

Unless she could magically decode those documents, they were considered useless. Plus, she was already treading thin ice with her magic and the Council was aware she left the island, and she feared that Calamity's explanation wouldn't be enough to cool the fires, no matter how many times Bedros tried to reassure her. She had many enemies and organizations working against her. It wouldn't be long until the power of money brought her to ruins so far away from the protection of her homeland; it felt like she had no allies in this world.

Then she pursed her lips when new a thought crossed her mind. She had the crew now. The crew was surprisingly her safe haven, and she felt like they would defend her is something were to happen. There was even a small thought in the back of her mind that she could possibly tell Kidd _everything_ and he wouldn't give a damn about her heritage, and the danger it could bring would be like a challenge he'd eagerly accept.

Then suddenly the hellhound's head popped up, alerted to a strange sound. The dog's long snout twitched as he sniffed the air, and his pointy ears flickered toward the door. There were heavy footsteps in the hallway, and the stomps got louder and louder as they got closer and closer. Then she saw the doorknob jiggle.

Gabriella thought the door was about to burst open, like usual, but it didn't. Instead, the doorknob went silent and then a minute later, she heard two knocks on the wood before the door slowly cracked open and Kidd peered his head in.

Kidd scanned the room, his brows furrowing when he saw her in bed. "Were you sleeping?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "I can't sleep, so a talk would be nice. What's up?"

Kidd walked into the room and closed the door gently behind him. Under his arm, there was a small white plastic box, and he tossed it to her.

Gabriella caught it easily and then she stared at it, examining the bright red cross stamped on the front before she looked back up at the redhead, confused. "What's this for?"

"A first-aid kit," Kidd was blunt and he shrugged nonchalantly. "I had Doc fill it with basic stuff. Ointment. Bandages. Stuff like that."

Gabriella tilted her head to the side, her brows knitting together. "Why?"

Kidd's calm composure started to crack under her perplexed gaze and questions. He glanced away, biting his lip in thought before he spoke.. "So…if you get hurt, you can patch yourself up," he answered, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Gabriella blinked. "Isn't that Doc's job?"

"..._Ugh_," Kidd groaned in frustration. "I just—_ugh_, look. I'm sorry, okay? I realize, that, I'm probably too rough with you and treating you too much like a, like a _guy_. I shouldn't do that 'cus you're a _girl_. So, I'll try better not to…hurt you, and if I do…you have—you have _that_."

Gabriella stared at him, bewildered by the sudden change, but then she remembered how Dio had provoked him during the battle. She didn't realize just how much the enchanter's taunts affected him.

"You know I'm a lot tougher than I look." She tried to comfort his worries. "I'm not going to get my panties in a bunch because I'm treated like one of the guys. I mean, I saved your ass today, remember? I think we're even now, by the way."

"_What?_" Kidd snapped his full attention on her, scowling angrily. "**No**. Th—That didn't count! I could have handled that myself!"

"I'm only teasing," Gabriella chuckled, amused by the reaction. "I think I'll hang around here for a bit longer. I'm in deep water already so you gotta suffer the consequences of harboring a mage now~"

"Is that a challenge?" Kidd questioned, his brow arched in curiosity.

Gabriella smirked. "You bet."

"_Tch,_" Kidd looked away, scoffing at the comment. "Fine, whatever. I can handle whatever comes my way. You'll see. I'll keep you safe."

Gabriella watched him for a moment, observing him closely.

Kidd shuffled on his feet, his head turned to the side to hide his expression and avoid looking at her, but she saw that his pale ears were stained a light pink hue. He appeared embarrassed by the comment, which seemed odd because he had made it clear that it was normal for a captain to keep his crew save, as long as they remained loyal and obedient to him. Then she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, and her eyes popped open wide when she realized _it_. He did mention that he wanted to treat her more like a _girl_ rather than a _member_.

How could she not realize sooner? His confusing actions made so much sense when she put them in that perspective. The poor dear just had trouble expressing them properly. He probably didn't even realize his feelings yet, and the thought made Gabriella grin mischievously.

She slipped out of bed and slowly stalked closer to Kidd, watching him fidget uncomfortably on his heels when she purposely invaded his personal space. She leaned up against his broad chest, resting her hands against his bare skin. She looked up at him, eyeing him sweetly.

Then she asked: "Do you think I'm cute?"

"What?" Kidd's eyes popped open wide in shock and he tried to take a step back, but he rammed into the door with nowhere to go. "N-_No_! You're too annoying to be cute!"

Gabriella wasn't fazed by the insult, if anything, her smile widened when she saw his ears prickling a darker shade of red. Then she asked: "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Uh, well, maybe…" Kidd shifted awkwardly against the door, glancing away to avoid eye contact. "Maybe I do find you to be pretty. I—I mean, I already said you have a good ass and a nice pair of tits—_sorry_."

Gabriella chuckled, amused that he kept his word to try and treat her like a proper lady. However, she took his crude phrasing as a compliment; she felt it was a fitting way for Kidd to express his feelings in a brash, but honest way. "So, you _are_ attracted to me, Kidd."

"I—_um_," Kidd stuttered, sweating bullets. "Uh, _what?_"

Gabriella smiled softly as she stood on her tippy toes to reach up and gently boop the tip of his sharp nose with her finger. Then she boldly declared: "You have a crush on me."

Kidd's face went blank. Gabriella could visibly see the gears of his brain processing her words. Then his eyes opened wide when he received the conclusion to the review and his entire face turned red from embarrassment.

Gabriella took a step back, giving him some space. "You may have wild hair, horrible fashion sense and a weird nose, but you're nicer than you let on. Like…the cuddly side of a grizzly bear."

Kidd's expression morphed into rage, his brows furrowing into a tight knot at the bridge of his nose. "_Don't mock me_," he seethed bitterly.

"I'm not mocking you," Gabriella was blunt, smiling innocently.

Kidd glared at her coldly, but then a smug smirk crossed his lips as he reached down and gently cradled her chin, forcing her to look him directly in the eyes as he coolly said: "Do you _want_ to play with this fire, babe?"

Gabriella opened her eyes wide. She didn't think he would suddenly try and turn the tide by being assertive in the conversation. His words may have been a warning, but she was eager to accept the challenge. She gingerly wrapped her tiny hands around his wrist and leaned into his touch.

Then she sent him a flirtatious wink and replied: "A little burn never hurt, sweetheart."

Kidd's coy expression shattered and he stared at her, his face void of expression. He didn't appear prepared to handle such a comeback and it rendered him speechless. He pulled away from her quickly, then he pivoted sharply on his heel, opened the door and stormed out of her room, slamming the door shut in her face.

And then promptly screamed in pure frustration.

Gabriella chuckled lightly, a smile on her lips when she heard him howling. A little blush crossed her cheeks. She couldn't get over how cute Eustass _Captain_ Kidd's reaction was, but she hoped she hadn't ruined her chance at a new and budding relationship.

She decided to give him some space the following days and not tease him about his little crush, especially since he actively tried his damnedest to avoid her. The crew quickly suspected something was amiss because it was similar to his outburst a few weeks prior, but not as violent as long as they didn't talk, look or touch Gabriella the wrong way.

With time, Kidd was able to smooth out his emotions and he started to treat her as he declared he would: like a girl. It was hardly anything romantic and nothing that made her heart swoon, which Gabriella found disappointing. She didn't expect him to be a charismatic casanova, but she had wanted him to try and attempt to flirt with her in a bumbling-idiotic way that made her heart flutter from cuteness, sweetness and rainbows. All Kidd did was tone down his harsh attitude towards her, and that was just plain boring, which in turn confused the redhead when she would get huffy with him.

The odd dynamic was something the crew instantly sensed, but dared not confront it. They actually enjoyed the calmer version of their captain, channeling his rage solely into defeating their enemies and not at the loyal members of his crew. The men were afraid that questioning their captain or the summoner mage would instantly revert Kidd's personality back to his very angry side. They learned from experience that Gabriella was a catalyst for his violent behavior once, there was no reason not to think that it wouldn't be so again. Therefore, the men did _anything_ to make sure their captain remained calm and chipper, which means keeping the summoner mage happy, too.

"I'm heading out to scan the island."

Kidd looked away from his late-morning breakfast, the large metal plate filled to the brim with scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage. "Sure—" and then he paused.

His brows wrinkled in confusion when he saw the _entourage_ behind Gabriella. As always by her side was Bedros, the stone devil practically glued to her hip. Razor and Laddie were also with her, the cabin boys equipped with short swords on their backs because they began training with her whenever they could. They wanted to eventually use an enchanted sword, but the summoner mage wouldn't allow them anywhere near her flame-enhanced weapon without the proper training. However, those three weren't strange to see with Gabriella, the actual strange group behind was Bram, Silo, Lucien, Finley, and Eon. The five men and the summoner mage had got off to a rocky start, but it did appear they patched up any animosity between each other, but Kidd didn't think it was enough that the men would join in on her little expeditions. The five men were armed to the teeth with weapons; revolvers loaded in their holsters, sabers attached to their hips and and large packs stocked with food and other supplies were strapped to their backs.

Kidd stared at them, dumbfounded.

Bram swiftly saluted his captain, a serious look on his grimy features. "We're gonna make sure she stays safe, Captain!"

"_Aye-aye!_"

Kidd blinked, glancing at the summoner mage.

Gabriella eyed him curiously, and then leaned forward with a tiny smile gracing her lips. "Would you like to come, too? I would feel _extra_ safe with you."

"Nah," Kidd declined the offer and returned to his meal, grabbing his pint of morning ale. "You'll be fine with the guys. Sure you'll keep 'em safer than them tryin' to keep you safe."

The sweet smile disappeared from her features, annoyance warping Gabriella's expression as she leaned away and puffed out her cheeks.

Killer snorted.

Chamberlain looked up from his bowl of grits, his brows furrowed and he stared at Killer. "Did you just _laugh?_"

A bright red exclamation mark appeared above his head, alarmed by the question. "What? **No**. You know I don't laugh, _bitch_."

Chamberlain rolled his eyes. "Whatever," and he returned to eating his breakfast.

"Anyway…" Gabriella grumbled, sharply turning on her heel and moving to the door. "We'll be off. After I'm done scanning—and if the gem isn't here—then I'll be training with Razor and Laddie on their swordsmanship."

"Okay," Kidd nodded.

Then the door to the tiny tavern closed, allowing a brief moment of silence before it burst open fifteen minutes later, a disheveled Eon and Finely barreling through the open entrance.

"_We got a codblem—!_" Finely shouted as the ever silent Eon smacked him upside the head for the horrid fish pun.

Kidd stood up quickly, knocking over his chair, and he slammed his hands against the table. "**Oh, c'mon!**"


End file.
